Algo por lo que morir
by Andreaeb182
Summary: Le diste sentido, color y textura a mi vida, que todo había perdido. Le diste amor y esperanza a un corazón debilitado y desolado. Estoy en un tiempo que no es el mio, viviendo una realidad que esta lejos de la que siempre pertenecí. Mi primer fic de H.P.
1. Prologo

**_-Hola a todo el mundo. Vengo en paz!- murmura Andrea con una gran sonrisa, para luego soltar una carcajada. -Bueno, es momento de ponernos serios. En realidad vengo a terminar este fic de una vez por todas. y por lo tanto, vengo a rehacerlo desde el principio. Comenzando desde el prólogo, que es básicamente el mismo, pero sin tanta cursilada que le había colocado. y Espero que me colaboren con esto, dado que hare actualizaciones cada 15 días, para ver si logro terminar por fin este fic, que es uno de mis mas amados tesoros.- añade con resolución, la cual hace reír a Sirius. -No te burles, Sirius! que lo digo muy en serio.- añade mirandolo con el entrecejo fruncido._**

**_-Llevas años diciendo lo mismo, amor.- murmura el ojigris, abrazandola. _**

**_-Pero esta vez es en serio.- refuta Andrea con un puchero, que hace reír una vez más a Sirius. _**

**_-Bueno, si tu lo dices. Será creerte.- comena tranquilo, mientra deposita besos en la mejilla de la joven, para luego ir bajando por su cuello. -Te demoras mucho, corazón? Es que he estado tanto tiempo fuera de casa por el trabajo, que tengo unas ganas inmensas de ...-_**

**_-¡SIRIUS!- exclama Andrea sonrojada, sintiendo al mago reir contra su piel. -Deja de decir eso.- añade avergonzada. -En fin, como saben Harry Potter y Co. no me pertenecen, sino no estaría aquí frente a ustedes diciendo esto, sino en un tour por el mundo...-_**

**_-Si quieres te llevo a uno, amor.- interrumpe Sirius, haciendo suspirar a su esposa. _**

**_-Claro cariño, tal vez después.- murmura Andrea. -En fin, espero que me disculpen por las molestias y su semana santa este llena de dicha. Besos, Andrea.- termina, para luego ser arrastrada por Sirius hacia la puerta._**

* * *

**Prólogo**

* * *

-Huye Hermione. Corre- gritó Ron mientras trataba de defenderse de los continuos ataques de los mortifagos.

-No seas imbécil, Ron. No los dejaré aquí.- bufó la castaña, sin mirar a Ron. -Si me voy de aquí, lo haré con ustedes dos a mi lado.- le respondió Hermione mientras bloqueaba un ataque por parte de Avery.

-No seas testaruda, Hermione. Vete de aquí.- le dijo Harry que estaba a su lado, luchando con Bellatrix. -No resistiremos por mucho tiempo y no quiero verte morir. No es tu momento. Y eso es para ti también Ron. Esta es mi batalla. ¡Váyanse los dos, ya!- Completó Harry mientras lanzaba un expelliarmus a la mortifaga.

-¿Y si es tu momento? No me hagas reír Harry. Yo no me voy de aquí.-Contestó la castaña mientras creaba un escudo para protegerse de los múltiples ataques de los que era victima.

-Harry tiene razón, este no es tu momento. Nosotros nos quedaremos aquí y te cubriremos la espalda. Vete y busca ayuda.- Sentenció el pelirrojo mientras se volteaba a ver a su mejor amiga. Le regaló una última sonrisa de despedida, antes de girarse y seguir luchando. Se sintió desesperada ante ese último contacto visual que le decía tantas cosas, y que silenciosamente le estaba dando un adiós. Ron sabía que esa sería la última vez que se verían.

-¿Nosotros? No amigo, tú también te vas de aquí.- respondió el ojiverde.

-¿Y perderme de ver como le pateas el trasero a Bellatrix? Jamás. Además hermano, prometí estar contigo hasta la muerte y lo cumpliré.- expresó Ron con una sonrisa en su pecoso rostro, la cual fue respondida con una media sonrisa por parte del ojiverde.

-Ya quisieras, Weasley, que tu amiguito Potter hiciera eso. Pero al final, sólo verás como yo los elimino.- Contestó la morena con una sonrisa siniestra en su rostro, mientras se preparaba para lanzar su próximo ataque.

-Si las cosas son así, yo también me quedo. Al final de cuentas, yo también prometí estar a tu lado hasta el final, Harry.- Protestó la castaña mientras volteaba a ver a Harry, quien le miraba contrariado y preocupado.

-Me alegra escuchar eso, Sangre Sucia. Porque nada me alegrará verte revolcarte en el suelo ante Potter, antes de que termine con tu inmunda existencia.- Sentenció el mortifago. –_Crucio.- _murmuró, para luego ver con satisfacción como la joven se doblaba del dolor, sin pronunciar palabra y mirándolo desafiante. -¿Con que muda, sangre sucia? Ni siquiera de entretenimiento me sirves, mejor será acabar de una vez con tu existencia. _Avada Kedavra-_ gritó Avery.

Un rayo de luz verde se dirigió inmediatamente a la castaña, que no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar y mucho menos, moverse del suelo. La joven cerró sus ojos instintivamente esperando el hechizo, el cual nunca llegó. Escuchó un golpe seco frente a sí y lentamente abrió sus ojos, para encontrarse con el cuerpo inerte de Ron Weasley.

_Muerto. Ron está Muerto._

-Hermione- Gritó Harry, despertando a la castaña de su ensoñación. -Hermione, vete de aquí. Ahora.- completó el morocho mientras miraba sucesivamente a la castaña y al cuerpo de su mejor amigo. Hermione lo miró unos segundos y luego asintió.

Miró por última vez a Harry, directamente a sus ojos, los cuales le trasmitían una última suplica y su inminente despedida. Al igual que Ron, los ojos verdes de Harry le decían adiós.

Hermione le sonrió amargamente, esquivando un hechizo de Avery, antes de meter su mano al interior de su blusa. Comenzó a tirar de una cadena que se encontraba atada en su cuello, mientras lágrimas salían de sus ojos cafés.

-Te amo- le dijo Harry entre mímicas, mientras la veía retroceder poco a poco.

-Y yo a ti.- le respondió Hermione, antes de girarse y comenzar a correr. Dejando al niño que vivió, cubriéndole la espalda, sólo ante Avery y Bellatrix. La castaña comenzó a correr por los largos pasillos del edificio. Antes de cruzar por uno de ellos, escuchó un sonido seco, parecido al de un cuerpo cayendo al suelo. Cerró sus ojos violentamente, mientras las lágrimas seguían saliendo.

Entró a la primera habitación que encontró, no había tiempo para ir a buscar ayuda, por lo que tendría que resolver ese predicamento por sí sola. Apretó la mano que sostenía la cadena, para luego aflojar con un suspiro, tomándola entre sus manos y comenzando a darle vueltas al giratiempo. Con solo atrasar 24 horas, podría salvar a sus amigos. Se obligó a concentrarse en las 24 vueltas que tenía que darle al reloj, y no en los ojos opacos de Ron, o en la desesperanza que había en los de Harry. Trato de apresurarse, aunque sus dedos no le respondían con la precisión a la que estaba acostumbrada. Intentó poner todo su empeño en los últimos giros del reloj, dado que podía sentir que la estaban buscando en ese preciso momento para eliminarla.

-20, 21, 22, 23…-susurró levemente mientras seguía girando el pequeño reloj, cuando la puerta se abrió estrepitosamente y por ella entro Bellatrix.

-¿Creíste que te me ibas a escapar, sangre sucia?- Murmuró Bellatrix con una media sonrisa, mientras acariciaba su varita. -Pues te equivocaste y ahora te haré el favor de enviarte junto con tu querido amigo Weasley y tu amado Potter.- dijo la mortifaga con una sonrisa cínica en su rostro.

-Harry.- susurró la castaña mientras se imaginaba el cuerpo inerte de su novio, mientras apretaba con fuerza el giratiempo. Miró fijamente a la mortifaga y le regaló una fría sonrisa, mostrándole el pequeño artefacto con desdén, notando el cambio de expresión de Bellatrix al notar que era lo que tenía en las manos.

-Nos veremos en otra ocasión, Bella.- dijo la castaña con voz inexpresiva. -24- completó Hermione, dando el último giro.

-_ Avada Kedavra- _Gritó Bellatrix al mismo tiempo que la joven hablaba. Un rayo verde salió de su varita y chocó con el pequeño reloj del giratiempo, justo en el momento en que Hermione le terminaba de dar la vuelta. El rayo rebotó, al mismo tiempo que hacía un quiebre en el reloj, pero aun así, este comenzó a girar velozmente, llevando a la castaña a su destino. El pasado.


	2. Capitulo 1

_Hola a todos. Aqui los saludo... Estoy nuevamente con este mini capitulo... jeje, se que es corto, pero es que no podía meter mas cosas en el, asi que apenas pudo llegar hasta donde esta, pero prometo que los proximos seran más largos. Bueno, como han de saber, harry potter pertenece a J.K. Rowling, quien muy amablemente (y sin siquiera imaginarlo) nos los presta para estas aventuras, aunque Sirius Black, Draco Malfoy y Harry Potter son míos..., a pesar de todo lo que digan las demás..._

_Ahh sip, los agradecimientos estan al final... ahora los dejo con esto..._

_**Capitulo 1**_

* * *

-¡Vamos Prongs! No tengo todo el día, como para perderlo esperando a que atrapes esa snitch.- se escuchó decir a una voz masculina. –Estoy Cansado, sucio y con hambre. Así que date prisa y agarra a esa endemoniada pelota.-completó la voz, cuyo dueño era un alto joven de cabello negro como la noche y con reflejos azulados que observaba exasperado a su compañero. El joven rodó sus ojos grises, mientras soltaba un bufido, que hizo que los cabellos lisos que estaban sobre su rostro, se movieran. Se pasó una mano por su cabello, en un intentó de controlar su impaciencia, el cual fue en vano. Con prontitud, se dispuso a bajar en su escoba, hasta que toco tierra. Se sentó en el suelo mirando fijamente a su amigo, tratando de apurarlo en silencio. Varias jóvenes que se encontraban en el campo de quidditch observándolos jugar, suspiraron embelezadas por la visión. Exasperado, se quitó la camiseta sudada, dejando ver su piel perfecta y blanca a todo aquel que deseara contemplarlo. Su abdomen era firme y definido, su ancha espalda era perfecta para complementar unos definidos brazos, con los que lanzaba la quaffle a los aros contrarios. Sus piernas eran gruesas y proporcionales a su cuerpo, producto del arduo entrenamiento. Las jóvenes lo miraban embobadas, mientras el trataba de refrescarse.

-Pero que genio, Sirius. Solo estaba jugando un rato con ella.- le respondió un joven de cabello azabache, el cual lucia indomable. Sus ojos cafés, mostraban un brillo de diversión, detrás de los anteojos que los enmarcaban, mientras observaba como su amigo se impacientaba. Escuchó como su compañero soltaba una maldición, y no pudo contener una pequeña risa. Varias chicas volvieron a suspirar al escucharlo reír, ya que él también gozaba de la misma popularidad en el sector femenino. Sus vivaces ojos, y su sonrisa encantadora lograban engatusar a cualquiera, además de su cuerpo atlético y formado a base de largas jornadas de entrenamiento, lo convertían en un joven acosado todo el tiempo por sus compañeras del sexo opuesto. Con agilidad impresionante atrapo a la escurridiza snitch y condujo su escoba a tierra firme. En ese momento, su estomago comenzó a gruñir, indicándole que era hora de cenar. Sonrió levemente y se dirigió a donde se encontraba su mejor amigo sentado. -Tranquilo Pad, tus fans no se enojaran mucho, si te demoras un poco más de lo esperado.-le dijo el morocho a su amigo, recibiendo como respuesta una sonrisa cómplice por parte del ojigris.

-Eso es cierto, James. Pero tu no tendrás tiempo para intentar algún acercamiento con cierta pelirroja esquiva.- sentenció Sirius Black con una sonrisa maliciosa, al notar como su amigo cambiaba su expresión alegre por un ceño fruncido.

-Padfoot- gruñó James Potter, mientras observaba a su amigo carcajearse frente a él.

-Déjalo Sirius. Ponte la camiseta y vamos a cenar, que ya se hace tarde.- reprendió un joven de cabellos castaños claros, con destellos dorados, haciendo acto de presencia. Sus ojos color miel, observaban divertidos a sus amigos, mientras su voz trataba de sonar seria. Observaba detenidamente a las chicas que los miraban fijamente, antes de girarse a ver a sus amigos, que le sonreían burlonamente. Él tampoco pasaba desapercibido. Era un poco más alto que Sirius y James, y también poseía un cuerpo atlético, a pesar de no practicar mucho deporte, pero obtenidos por las largas noches de luna llena. Su sonrisa sincera y calida, invitaba a acercarse a él, mientras sus ojos claros, arrancaban suspiros por donde pasaba.

-Ha hablado el prefecto Remus. Será mejor hacerle caso, antes que nos baje puntos por estar fuera del castillo a estas horas.-se burló Sirius, mientras se echaba la escoba al hombro y comenzaba a caminar rumbo al castillo.

-Tienes razón Pad. Mejor nos vamos antes de que a Moony se le de por castigarnos, o peor aun, intenté ponernos a hacer tarea.- completó James, con una sonrisa en sus labios. Remus no pudo evitar sonreír y negar con la cabeza. Estos chicos, nunca cambiarían.

El sol se estaba ocultando por el horizonte, mientras una suave brisa acariciaba sus rostros. Las risas y bromas de los chicos, hacían eco en la quietud de los jardines de Hogwarts. Se encontraban a principios de septiembre, y hacia pocos días que habían regresado al castillo, después de unas merecidas vacaciones. Con las energías necesarias, para hacer ese año, su último año, memorable. Los jóvenes seguían caminando, sin fijarse en nadie y en nada, hasta que escucharon sollozos que provenían del bosque, cerca de la cabaña de Hagrid.

-¿Escucharon eso?-preguntó James, mientras se detenía, esperando escuchar otra vez el sollozo.

-Parecía que alguien estuviera llorando.- confirmó Remus, mientras posaba sus ojos en el bosque que estaba cerca de la cabaña de Hagrid. –Y venia de allá.- sentenció señalando el sitio. Al terminar de decir esto, nuevamente se escuchó un sollozo, pero esta vez fue más fuerte. Los jóvenes intercambiaron una mirada cómplice y se dirigieron al lugar de donde provenía el sonido. Con cada paso que daban, el sonido se hacia más fuerte, dejando una sensación de profundo dolor a todo aquel que lo escuchase.

Caminaron preocupados, mientras se acercaban cautelosamente. Poco a poco, pudieron ver una figura sentada en el suelo. No podían distinguir mucho desde donde estaban, así que comenzaron a acercarse a la persona que yacía de espaldas a ellos. Era una chica. Sus cabellos castaños caían en bucles, los cuales danzaban libres por su espalda, mientras algunos rozaban la delicada y pequeña cintura de su dueña. Llevaba puesto un jean que estaba roto y sucio y una camiseta rosada que estaba en iguales condiciones. La joven lloraba inconsolable y hablaba entrecortadamente, pero no lograban entender lo que ella decía. Intentando no hacer ruido, se acercaron a la joven, hasta quedar detrás de ella.

-Sola, estoy sola.- decía la joven una y otra vez, entre hipidos y sollozos.

James se arrodillo a su lado, observando su perfil. La chica mantenía su rostro oculto entre sus manos, y entre sus dedos, escurrían pequeñas lágrimas. Con un poco de temor, posó su mano enguantada, sobre uno de los hombros de la chica, haciéndola tensarse y ahogar una exclamación.

-Tranquila. Estamos aquí. No te encuentras sola. Ya no lo estas.- le dijo suavemente James, mientras la miraba fijamente. La joven poco a poco separó sus manos de su rostro y se giró a ver a James, que estaba a su lado. Era hermosa, su rostro delicado y perfecto lo miraba fijamente. Sus ojos color caramelo, algo rojos, lo observaban en silencio pero estaban opacos, y parecía que miraba más allá de él. Sus mejillas sonrosadas por las lágrimas se le apetecieron suaves y sedosas. Y sus labios eran rosados y delicados, que en ese momento se encontraban entreabiertos, como si estuviese en la mitad de una exclamación.

-Harry- susurró la joven, antes de que sus ojos se llenaran de lágrimas nuevamente. –Harry.- repitió más duro, permitiéndole escuchar a los otros chicos, que la miraban embobados. La joven se abalanzó sobre James, haciéndole perder el equilibrio. Ambos cayeron al suelo, ella sobre él. James observaba sorprendido a sus amigos, mientras sentía como la joven se abrazaba a él y lloraba en su pecho. Le devolvió el abrazo y comenzó a acariciar su cabello, tratando de trasmitirle paz. Poco a poco la joven se fue calmando, hasta que dejó de llorar por completo y pudo levantar su rostro del pecho del morocho. Con lentitud, se retiró de su posición y se levantó del suelo, siendo seguida inmediatamente después por el morocho.

-Harry.- volvió a decir la joven, antes de abrazar nuevamente al joven. -Harry no sabes lo feliz que estoy. Pensé que estaba sola. Pensé que te había perdido para siempre.- dijo la joven apresuradamente mientras se separaba un poco de James y comenzaba a depositar besos en todo el rostro del joven. –Creí… creí que no te volvería a ver más.- sentenció la joven, antes de seguir depositando besos en el rostro del chico. James lucía una tonta sonrisa, entre encantado y algo desconcertado. Cuando la joven estuvo a punto de posar sus labios sobre los del chico, un carraspeó se escuchó atrás de ellos. La joven se tensó inmediatamente y buscó inmediatamente su varita entre sus ropas. Lentamente se giró, mientras apretaba su varita entre sus dedos. Frente a ella se encontraban dos jóvenes, que la miraban confundido y sorprendidos.

-Prongs. Tendrías la amabilidad de decirnos quien es esta joven.-dijo Sirius con una ceja enarcada y una sonrisa en los labios.

-¿Prongs?- Preguntó la joven mientras se giraba de nuevo, para ver al morocho.

-Bien escondido te lo tenías, James. Y yo pensé que eras más serio-completó el ojigris, mientras observaba fijamente la reacción de su mejor amigo y de la joven desconocida.

-James.- susurró la joven mientras buscaba los ojos del chico. Esperaba encontrarse con un par de ojos verde esmeralda detrás de un par de anteojos, pero en vez de eso se encontró con dos hermosos ojos cafés. La joven retrocedió un par de pasos, sin romper el contacto visual con el morocho. Se podía escuchar su respiración acelerada, mientras seguía alejándose de James, de pronto sus ojos comenzaron a nublarse y poco a poco comenzó a perder el sentido.

-James- susurró la joven antes de caer desmayada.

* * *

_**Hola otra vez. **_

_Bueno, primero que todo quiero aclarar algunas cosas. Por ejemplo, en este capitulo, aunque el narrador sea onmisiente, estaba enfocado desde la perspectiva de los chicos, siendo más especificamente, desde la perspectiva de James. Tranquilos, la pareja final no sera James-Hermione, pero eso no impide que mi maquiavelica mente no haga que pase algo. Bueno, es momento de responder R.R._

_**Vale: **__Gracias por el review,me alegra que te haya gustado, y aqui tienes el primer capitulo. espero actualizar pronto, pero no prometo nada, ya que estoy en examenes en la universidad, y debería estar estudiando. n.nU jejeje, bueno, nos vemos y cuidate mucho..._

_**james-hermylove: **__Hola y gracias por leer mi fic y dejarme un review. Bueno, lo primero que vi al ver tu rr fue tu nick y lo primero que pensé que me dirias era que pasara algo entre hermione y james, pero veo que me equivoque. Tranquila, a mi tambn me frustan muchas cosas que pasan en varios fic de la epoca de los merodeadores, pero aunque al principio creas que yo estoy haciendo justamente lo que me preguntaste, te aseguro que hermione va intentar cambiar el futuro. mmm, que te puedo decir sobre lo de cuando comenzaran a salir Sirius y hermione... pues eso no lo se aun, como puede ser en el 4 cap, puede ser en el 12. todo depende de la inspiracion con la que me salgan las cosas, pero algo que te aseguro, es que si toca esperar, la espera valdra la pena, ya que me esfuerzo mucho en las escenas romanticas, (Conciencia: claro, si son esas las que te dan dolor de cabeza. Yo: pero aun así, hay que ponerlas, porque son hermosas. Conciencia: claro, partete la mente en esto y no en los estudios. Yop: deja de decir eso, si yo me voy a poner a estudiar, solo quiero relajarme un poco... jeje n.nU) y lo de voldy y los encantos de Sirius, pues eso te lo debo, porque donde quedaria la expectativa del fic, si te respondo todas estas preguntas por aqui????? y gracias. ahhh, por cierto, aun no defino la pareja final de Mione, acepto sugerencias... jejejeje._

_**Bueno, gracias a todos los q1ue leen esta locura que llamo fic... exitos y chao**_

_**Andreaeb182**_

_**"Carpe Diem Quam Minimun Credula Postero"**_


	3. Capitulo 2

Los personajes y la saga de Harry Potter le pertenece a J.K Rowling, aunque ella me los presta par esta historia, jejeje… aunque Draco Malfoy, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, James Potter y Harry Potter, son Mioooooossssss.

UN agradecimiento especial a mi nueva amiga (y socia, porque me ha ayudado mucho con buenas ideas para el fic)... NOelIa... ejejeje, gracias por todo... aqui esta... como prometi... para ti!!!!!

Hare siempre un pequeño resumen del ultimo cap al principio para recordar...

gracias a todos lo que han leido el fic y me han dejado rr...

ahora voy corriendo, pero prometo contestarlos en el proximo cap... espero que sea de su agrado...

atte:

Andreaeb182

* * *

–**Creí… creí que no te volvería a ver más.- sentenció la joven, antes de seguir depositando besos en el rostro del chico. James lucía una tonta sonrisa, entre encantado y algo desconcertado. Cuando la joven estuvo a punto de posar sus labios sobre los del chico, un carraspeó se escuchó atrás de ellos. La joven se tensó inmediatamente y buscó inmediatamente su varita entre sus ropas. Lentamente se giró, mientras apretaba su varita entre sus dedos. Frente a ella se encontraban dos jóvenes, que la miraban confundido y sorprendidos.**

**-Prongs. Tendrías la amabilidad de decirnos quien es esta joven.-dijo Sirius con una ceja enarcada y una sonrisa en los labios.**

**-¿Prongs?- Preguntó la joven mientras se giraba de nuevo, para ver al morocho.**

**-Bien escondido te lo tenías, James. Y yo pensé que eras más serio-completó el ojigris, mientras observaba fijamente la reacción de su mejor amigo y de la joven desconocida.**

**-James.- susurró la joven mientras buscaba los ojos del chico. Esperaba encontrarse con un par de ojos verde esmeralda detrás de un par de anteojos, pero en vez de eso se encontró con dos hermosos ojos cafés. La joven retrocedió un par de pasos, sin romper el contacto visual con el morocho. Se podía escuchar su respiración acelerada, mientras seguía alejándose de James, de pronto sus ojos comenzaron a nublarse y poco a poco comenzó a perder el sentido.**

**-James- susurró la joven antes de caer desmayada.**

* * *

_**Capitulo 2**_

_**La Apuesta**_

El sol vespertino se colaba por la ventana del dormitorio. Las camas doveladas de rojo y dorado, se encontraban impecablemente ordenadas, dado a la ausencia de sus dueños. Pero a pesar de eso, una de ellas se encontraba en completo desorden. Un joven de cabellos negros y ojos grises se encontraba acostado sobre ella, manteniendo la pierna izquierda flexionada y la otra completamente relajada. En sus manos se encontraba una pequeña pelota de color negro, la cual era lanzada en el aire, una y otra vez. Sirius suspiró por enésima vez en ese día y posó sus ojos en sus mejores amigos, que se encontraban sentados en sus respectivas camas.

-Habla ya, Prongs. ¿Quién es esa chica y donde la conociste?- preguntó sirius, mientras regresaba su atención a la pelota que en ese instante estaba en su mano derecha.

-ya te dije Pads. Yo no la conozco- respondió James, mientras se masajeaba las sienes. Llevaba todo el día respondiendo a la misma pregunta y aun no le creían.

-Claro. Y así, de buenas a primeras, una belleza como ella va tirarse encima de ti, llorar con solo verte, para después llenarte de besos.- replicó mordazmente Sirius, mirando de reojo al morocho, el cual estaba mirando a través de la ventana.

-Pues, aunque te cueste creerlo, la verdad es que no se quien es ella.- contestó James, sin desviar sus ojos.

-Y ella tampoco te conoce a ti.- Sentenció Remus, quien se había mantenido al margen. Sus amigos voltearon a verlo inmediatamente, cada uno con una expresión de confusión en su rostro. –James¿recuerdas como te llamó ella mientras te abrazaba?- preguntó Remus, mirando fijamente al morocho.

-Harry- dijo quedadamente James, mientras rememoraba lo que había sucedido el día anterior.

-Si, te llamó Harry. Lo más seguro es que te halla confundido con alguien más y por eso reaccionó como lo hizo, al escuchar tu verdadero nombre.- concluyó el licántropo, al mismo tiempo que se giraba y observaba la expresión pensativa de Sirius. Su rostro, antes tenso, se había relajado considerablemente. Algo estaba pasando por la mente del ojigris.

-Ves, yo decía la verdad.- dijo James mirando fijamente a Sirius, antes de sacarle la lengua, burlonamente. –ahora si, Sirius. Podrías decirnos¿Por qué tanto interés en ella?- preguntó el Morocho mientras levantaba una ceja expectante.

-¿Interés? No era interés, solo era curiosidad.- contestó Sirius, esquivando la mirada fija de sus dos amigos.

-¿Por qué será que no me creo eso?- dijo Remus, mirando fijamente al ojigris.

-¡Tu también Moony!- exclamó indignado Sirius, al mismo tiempo que se levantaba de la cama. El ojigris caminó directamente a la ventana de la habitación y comenzó a ver los jardines de Hogwarts y a todos los estudiantes que se paseaban por el.

-No lo niegues, Pads. A ti te gustó esa chica.- sentenció James en un tono burlón.

-más de lo que quisieras admitir.-completó mordazmente el castaño, con una sonrisa burlona.

-¿y a ti no? Porque si mal no recuerdo, no fui yo quien carraspeó cuando la chica iba a besar a Prongs.- contraatacó Sirius, girándose para ver la reacción del ojimiel. Inmediatamente después, las mejillas de Remus tomaron un color rosado.

-¡Oye!- exclamó James.

-¿Qué pasa, Prongs?- preguntó Sirius, girándose a ver a su otro amigo.

-Así que fue Moony, quien arruinó mi momento de gloria.- dijo James mirando acusadoramente al licántropo.

-Solo lo hice para llamar la atención de la joven, y así poderle preguntar algunas cosas.- se excusó Remus.

-Mala suerte Prongs, esos momentos no se vuelven a dar en la vida.- sentenció con sorna Sirius, mientras se acercaba a James y le revolvía mas el cabello al morocho.

-ya quisieras tu. Pronto tendré la oportunidad de besarla, y ella será conciente de quien lo hace.- respondió James con arrogancia, mientras impedía que Sirius le siguiera revolviendo el cabello.

-¿Y donde entra la pelirroja en tus planes de conquista?- dijo Sirius con una sonrisa en sus labios.

-Lily es caso aparte.- respondió James toscamente, mientras fruncía el ceño y causando así una sonora carcajada en Sirius.

-En fin. Yo no estaría tan seguro de que esa misteriosa chica, fuera a caer en tus encantos.- dijo Sirius, mientras se aflojaba la corbata del uniforme.

-¿Ah si? y podrías decirme¿Por qué?- preguntó James enarcando una ceja.

-Sencillamente porque nadie- comenzó a decir el ojigris, mientras seguía con la tarea de "acomodar su uniforme", si se le puede llamar así a desabrochar los primeros botones de la camisa, recoger los puños de la misma, dejársela por fuera del pantalón y soltar completamente la corbata. –Nadie se resiste al encanto Black.- sentenció el ojigris con una expresión de superioridad, para luego sacarle la lengua a James.

-Ver para creer.- fue la sencilla respuesta de Remus, el cual se levantaba de su cama.

-Como que la chica también atrajo la atención de Moony. Bueno, esto se esta poniendo interesante- dijo Sirius con una sonrisa en sus labios, al mismo tiempo que pasaba un brazo sobre los hombros de Remus.

-Yo…- comenzó a decir Remus, quien estaba sonrojado y nervioso. El castaño bajo sus ojos y comenzó a observar el suelo, como si fuese lo más interesante del mundo.

-Bueno, ya que a los tres nos atrae la chica, porque no hacemos esto más interesante.- comenzó a decir James, obteniendo inmediatamente la atención de sus amigos. -¿Por qué no apostamos?- completó James.

-¿Y cual sería la apuesta?- preguntó Remus.

-Conseguir ser el novio de ella dos semanas como mínimo.- respondió James, mordazmente. Rápidamente se escuchó una exclamación ahogada por parte de Sirius. -Se que es más de lo que has estado con cualquier chica, pad. Pero sabes que esta no es cualquiera.-dijo James con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Aunque les duela en el alma a la población femenina de Hogwarts, acepto la apuesta.- contestó Sirius con determinación, para luego soltar al castaño y observarlo fijamente. -¿Y tú Remus?- Preguntó el pelinegro de ojos grises.

-Acepto- fue la respuesta de Remus, para luego dejar escapar un suspiro.

-Muy bien. Pero hay un límite de tiempo. Tenemos desde hoy hasta el final de las vacaciones de navidad.- dijo James con simpleza.

-Y ahora que todos hemos aceptado. ¿Qué ganamos al final?- preguntó Remus, quien había estado sopesando todos las posibles consecuencias de la decisión que había tomado.

-Bueno, quien gané podrá denominarse el mayor conquistador de todo Hogwarts y tendrá el derecho de hacerle una broma a los perdedores sin remordimientos y sin el riesgo de una venganza. ¿Les parece?- dijo James, mientras extiende su varita y la coloca al frente de él.

-Por mi esta bien. Me agrada la idea de la broma y de ser por fin reconocido como el conquistador de Hogwarts.-respondió Sirius con una sonrisa coqueta en sus labios, mientras unía su varita a la de James.

-ya acepté y no puedo dar marcha atrás a mis palabras-concluyó Remus, negando con la cabeza pero con una sonrisa traviesa en sus labios. No por nada era un merodeador. Unió su varita con la de Sirius y james, haciendo que de las tres varitas salieran tres manos que se entrelazaron con las de los chicos, para luego comenzar a desvanecerse al convertirse en chispas azules, doradas y rojas que caían al suelo, dejando una marca en la mano derecha de cada uno, justamente entre el dedo pulgar e índice y cerrando así el reto.

* * *

La suave brisa de septiembre se colaba por la ventana de la habitación. Todo se encontraba en orden y pulcro. Cada utensilio, silla, mesa y cama se encontraba en su sitio. La cortina de la ventana, se movía al ritmo de la brisa, acariciando un joven rostro. La caricia comenzó a surtir efecto, y poco a poco un par de ojos miel se abrieron al mundo.

Hermione se sentía recuperada y mucho mejor. La luz le fastidiaba un poco, pero pronto se acostumbraría a ella. Poco a poco comenzó a diferenciar el lugar donde se encontraba. La cama donde se encontraba acostada le parecía demasiado familiar, al igual que la silla, la mesita de noche y la decoración del lugar. Podría jurar que se encontraba en…

-Enhorabuena mi niña, por fin has despertado.- se escuchó decir a una voz femenina. Le sonaba tan conocida¿pero podría ser?

-¿Quién esta ahí?- preguntó Hermione, quería estar completamente segura de con quien hablaba antes de poder hablar. La figura de una mujer mayor apareció a su lado, con un vaso en sus manos y una sonrisa el su rostro.

-Soy Madame Pomfrey, la enfermera de Hogwarts.-se presentó la mujer, regalándole otra sonrisa a Hermione. La castaña se sorprendió inmensamente al ver lo joven que lucía madame pomfrey. Le devolvió la sonrisa a la señora y se acomodó un poco.

-Luce muy joven madame pomfrey.-dijo Hermione, mientras cerraba los ojos.

-Pues al lado tuyo, soy una anciana.- bromeó madame Pomfrey, mientras le pasaba un vaso con un líquido transparente. –Tómatelo, te terminará de curar todas las heridas que tenía.- dijo con voz enérgica, pero amable la enfermera. Hermione hizo lo que le mando y sintió como una sensación de mejoría la llenaba. Observó como no se encontraba ningún indicio de las heridas producidas en los anteriores combates. Cerró sus ojos nuevamente y dejó el vaso en la mesita de noche que estaba al lado de su cama. Se comenzaron a escuchar pasos en la enfermería, los cuales se acercaban cada vez más, hasta detenerse muy cerca de donde estaba ella.

-Veo que ya despertaste. Poppy, podrías dejarme a solas con la joven.- se escuchó decir a una voz masculina. Nuevamente se escucharon pasos, pero estos se hacían cada vez más lejanos. Hermione abrió inmediatamente sus ojos, contemplando la figura de Albus Dumbledore. Volvió a cerrarlos, creyendo que era una ilusión y luego de unos segundos los volvió a abrir, pero el director de Hogwarts seguía en el mismo lugar. Rápidamente sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas. El anciano director tomo asiento junto a Hermione y comenzó a contemplarla en silencio por unos cuantos segundos, para luego sonreírle calidamente.

-Profesor Dumbledore¿Cómo es posible? Usted… Usted estaba…- comenzó a decir Hermione entre sollozos. No podía ordenar sus ideas y estaba confundida.

-Veo que usted me conoce, pero yo no a usted. Podría decirme cual es su nombre.- Pidió el director con una sonrisa amable.

-Profesor, no me recuerda. Soy yo, Hermione. Hermione Granger.-respondió Hermione confundida. Sin darse cuenta comenzó a apretar la sabana que la cubría y a morderse el labio inferior. La joven observaba expectante algún brillo de reconocimiento en los ojos azules del viejo director, pero no pudo ver nada.

-Lo siento señorita Granger, pero yo no la conozco a usted. Pero esa no es la razón por la que estoy aquí.- dijo el anciano profesor con solemnidad. –Señorita Granger¿Cómo llegó usted al bosque Prohibido?- preguntó seriamente Dumbledore.

-¿al bosque Prohibido?- preguntó hermione completamente confundida. Poco a poco comenzó a rememorar lo último que hizo. Recordó la muerte de Ron, la sonrisa de despedida de Harry, el encuentro a solas con Bellatrix y el giratiempo. El giratiempo. –Profesor, en verdad no se como llegué a Hogwarts. Pero estoy segura de que algo tiene que ver con esto.- respondió Hermione, mientras sacaba una cadenita de oro que colgaba en el interior de su blusa. El giratiempo. Se lo pasó al director, el cual al tomarlo en sus manos, lo observó detenidamente, para luego devolvérselo. -Logré activar el giratiempo antes de que una maldición me alcanzará, pero no estoy segura de si sirvió. Lo último que recuerdo es haber estado en un bosque donde me encontraron unos chicos que lucían el uniforme de Gryffindor. - terminó de decir Hermione, antes de que sus ojos comenzaran a derramar lágrimas. Poco a poco se fue tranquilizando, y las lágrimas dejaron de salir de sus ojos color miel.

-Bueno señorita Granger, al parecer usted era una estudiante de Hogwarts, por la familiaridad con la que trató a poppy y a mí.-dijo Albus Dumbledore, mientras le regalaba una sonrisa tranquilizante a Hermione.

-Si profesor. Yo soy una estudiante de Hogwarts. Estoy en Séptimo año.-corroboró Hermione, mientras se miraba las manos, como si fuese lo más interesante del mundo.

-Entonces deberás continuar tus estudios de ahora en adelante.- comenzó a decir Dumbledore.

-Pero Profesor, Harry y Ron están en peligro, debemos ayudarlos. Ellos estarán el 5 de Septiembre en el valle de Godric y allí morirán.- interrumpió Hermione, mientras las lágrimas volvían a surgir en sus ojos.

-Señorita Granger, lamento comunicarle que hoy es 6 de Septiembre.- comenzó a decir el director. –De 1977.- concluyó el director, recibiendo como respuesta una exclamación ahogada.

-No, no puede ser. He regresado 20 años. Y yo que solo quería regresar 24 horas.- comenzó a murmurar para si la joven de cabellos castaños. -1977.- susurró la joven, como tratando de asimilarlo por completo.

-Bueno señorita Granger, me tengo que retirar porque pronto será la hora de la cena y hoy habrá un evento especial.- comenzó a decir el anciano director.

-¿Cuál profesor Dumbledore?- preguntó inocentemente Hermione.

-Su selección de casa. Debido que este no es su tiempo, le recomiendo que cambie de apellido. ¿Que le parece Swan?- preguntó Dumbledore, con una sonrisa llena de calidez.

-Me gusta.- fue la simple respuesta de la joven.

-Bueno, el uniforme se encuentra en la cama de al lado y Madame Pomfrey la acompañará hasta el gran comedor a la hora de la cena. Sé que debe conocer perfectamente el camino, pero recuerde que ahora usted es una estudiante nueva y debe comportarse como tal.- dijo el director mientras se colocaba de pie y se encaminaba a la salida.

-Profesor. ¿Podría pedirle un favor?- Preguntó Hermione.

-Claro, señorita Swan.- respondió el anciano.

-Sé que debería contarle más detalles de mí y de donde vengo, pero aun no estoy lista para ello. Por favor entiéndame.- comenzó a decir Hermione, recibiendo un asentamiento como respuesta. –Pero, dado a las circunstancias de mi estadía aquí, quisiera tener una habitación para mi sola.- pidió amablemente Hermione, poniendo su mejor cara de cachorrito, haciendo reír a Dumbledore.

-No se preocupe señorita Swan, se que me contara cuanto crea conveniente en el momento oportuno, y acerca de la habitación, délo por hecho.- dijo Albus antes de salir por la puerta de la enfermería dejando a una melancólica Hermione.

-No se que hacer, Harry. No se que hacer.- susurró Hermione antes de bajarse de la cama y comenzar a cambiarse.

* * *


	4. Capitulo 3

_Los personajes y la saga de Harry Potter le pertenece a J.K Rowling, aunque ella me los presta par esta historia, jejeje… aunque Draco Malfoy, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, James Potter y Harry Potter, son Mioooooossssss._

_Este capitulo es para todos los que se han tomado el trabajo de leer este fic y para Noelia, quien me ha ayudado mucho, especialmente con este capítulo. Aquí estamos Noelia y yo, escribiendo este fic para su gusto y placer, bueno, además del nuestro. Jejeje. Así que lo disfruten._

_Gracias a todos lo que han leído el fic y me han dejado rr..._

_Al final están los comentarios y las respuestas a los reviews del los dos capítulos anteriores. Espero que me disculpen por la demora en ello, pero es que tenía examen y no podía demorarme mucho. Pero aquí esta la recompensa. Un capítulo mucho más largo._

_Se cuidan mucho, les quiere…_

_Andreaeb182_

**

* * *

****-Profesor. ¿Podría pedirle un favor?- Preguntó Hermione.**

**-Claro, señorita Swan.- respondió el anciano.**

**-Sé que debería contarle más detalles de mí y de donde vengo, pero aun no estoy lista para ello. Por favor entiéndame.- comenzó a decir Hermione, recibiendo un asentamiento como respuesta. –Pero, dado a las circunstancias de mi estadía aquí, quisiera tener una habitación para mi sola.- pidió amablemente Hermione, poniendo su mejor cara de cachorrito, haciendo reír a Dumbledore. **

**-No se preocupe señorita Swan, se que me contara cuanto crea conveniente en el momento oportuno, y acerca de la habitación, délo por hecho.- dijo Albus antes de salir por la puerta de la enfermería dejando a una melancólica Hermione.**

**-No se que hacer, Harry. No se que hacer.- susurró Hermione antes de bajarse de la cama y comenzar a cambiarse.**

**

* * *

**

_**Capitulo 3.**_

_**Adoptando una nueva Vida.**_

Hermione estaba cambiándose tras las cortinas, notando que el uniforme que Dumbledore le proporcionó no era igual al que ella solía usar, por lo que optó por hacerles algunas modificaciones al mismo. La falda que le llegaba hasta media pierna, la recortó, hasta dejara a 4 dedos sobre la rodilla. A la blusa le dejó los tres primeros botones abiertos, dejando ver su fino cuello y el inicio de sus senos. La corbata la llevaba suelta. Se giró a buscar el giratiempo, que se encontraba en la cama para colocarlo en el bolsillo de su falda, encontrándose con un kit de maquillaje y un espejo. No se sentía de ánimos como para maquillarse, así que solo se aplico brillo en los labios y un poco de pestañina (mascara) transparente. Se miró al espejo y sonrió satisfecha por su aspecto. Con paso lento se acercó a donde la esperaba madame Pomfrey, quien la escoltaría hasta el gran comedor.

-¿ya estas lista querida?- preguntó cariñosamente la enfermera, quien se encontraba sentada en un escritorio y no había visto a la castaña.

-pues si, ya he terminado.- respondió la castaña en el mismo tono. La mujer alzo sus ojos y sonrió ampliamente. -¿Qué?- preguntó la joven a notar que la enfermera no se levantaba de la silla y la contemplaba en silencio.

-Nada querida, es que me recuerdas a mi sobrina. Además, te queda muy bien el uniforme. Mejor que a la mayoría de las jóvenes de tu edad. - respondió la mujer, sin perder la sonrisa y provocando un sonrojo en la castaña. –bueno, es mejor que nos demos prisa. No querrás llegar tarde a tu selección de casa.- sentenció la enfermera, mientras se colocaba de pie y caminaba rumbo a la puerta de la enfermería.

Caminaron en silencio por unos cuantos minutos. Hermione estaba perdida en sus recuerdos, observando cada rincón del castillo con profunda añoranza, mientras que cada objeto le recordaba los momentos felices que pasó junto a sus amigos, sobretodo, los que pasó junto a Ron y a Harry. Su Harry. La castaña suspiró entre sus recuerdos y siguió caminando hacia el gran comedor. "¿Qué sucedió contigo Harry¿Habrás salido bien de ese lugar¿Estarás aun vivo?" se preguntaba internamente Hermione desde que había despertado. La castaña instintivamente se llevó la mano al cuello y tomó la cadenita que colgaba de el. Era un relicario. Observó por unos instantes la joya, dejándose llevar por los recuerdos, mientras observaba las formas del dije. El dije era un corazón de oro blanco, donde estaba grabadas dos H entrelazadas y debajo de ellas una leyenda. "Un Amor que Trasciende Tiempo y Espacio".

-Oh Harry, no sabes cuanta razón tenías.- dijo Hermione en un susurro.

-¿dijo algo, señorita Swan?- preguntó Madame Pomfrey, quien no había escuchado bien lo dicho por la castaña.

-No, nada.- fue la simple y sencilla respuesta de la joven, quien apretaba con fuerza el corazón de oro, tratando de infundirse fuerzas para continuar. Siguieron caminando unos minutos más, hasta que llegaron al pasillo que estaba frente al gran comedor.

-Querida, ese es el gran comedor. En unos 15 minutos será la ceremonia de selección. Así que lo mejor es que esperes aquí. Yo me tengo que regresar a la enfermería. Así que te cuidas y cualquier cosa, me avisas.- le dijo Madame Pomfrey a la castaña.

-Gracias a usted madame Pomfrey y no dude que si necesito algo, le iré a pedir ayuda.- le contestó Hermione con una sonrisa, que fue devuelta por la mujer. Madame pomfrey giró sobre sus talones y se perdió entre los pasillos de Hogwarts, rumbo a la enfermería. La castaña se quedó mirando la puerta del gran comedor por unos instantes, como esperando que la puerta se abriera y salieran Harry y Ron a través de ella. Se reprendió a si misma por ese pensamiento y decidió caminar un poco por los pasillos cercanos al gran comedor. Aun tenía tiempo antes de que comenzara la ceremonia y no pasaría nada si daba un pequeño paseo.

Llevaba algunos minutos caminando cuando escuchó unos sollozos provenientes de un aula. Se acercó silenciosamente y abrió la puerta con cuidado de no ser notada. Una joven que aparentaba tener su misma edad, de largo cabello rojo que le llegaba hasta la cintura, se encontraba sentada en un pupitre con su rostro entre sus manos. Se acercó hasta quedar junto a la joven y posó una mano en el hombro de la joven. La joven alzo su rostro, buscando a la persona que se encontraba con ella en la habitación. Trató de limpiarse las lágrimas antes de ver a la cara a la persona que la acompañaba, pero fue en vano, sus mejillas húmedas y sonrojadas, su respiración entrecortada y sus ojos rojos la delataban.

Hermione no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían. Verdes, los ojos de la chica eran de un color verde semejante al de las esmeraldas, con un brillo especial en ellos. Esos ojos, eran iguales a los de Harry.

-A veces el llorar hace mucho bien, ya que permite limpiar y purgar el alma de todo aquello que nos lastima. Nos permite trasmitir y expresar de forma física aquello que callamos.- dijo Hermione mientras se sentaba en el pupitre que estaba junto al de lily.

-¿Ah¿Tu quien eres y que haces aquí?- preguntó Lily, mientras observaba fijamente a la castaña, notando que su túnica no llevaba el escudo de ninguna casa.

-Soy Hermione Swan y soy nueva en Hogwarts. Mucho gusto.- respondió la castaña con una sonrisa amable.

-Yo soy Lily Evans. Un placer conocerte.-dijo lily devolviéndole la sonrisa a Hermione. No sabia porque, pero la castaña le trasmitía mucha confianza y seguridad. -Debes estar pensando que soy una tonta por estar aquí llorando.- comenzó a decir lily, mientras dejaba de ver a la castaña y posaba sus ojos en un punto indefinido de la pared de piedra.

-No. La verdad pienso que algo muy malo debe estar sucediendo para que estés llorando en este lugar. ¿Quieres hablar de ello?- se aventuró a decir Hermione. Sentía gran simpatía por la futura madre de su amado Harry, y quería que lily estuviese bien.

-Sabes, a pesar de que acabo de conocerte, me trasmites mucha confianza.- comenzó a decir la pelirroja con una sonrisa en sus labios. -Veras, lo que me pasa es que ya no soporto el desprecio con el que mi hermana me trata. Para ella, el que yo sea una bruja, me hace un fenómeno para la familia, ya que pertenezco a una familia muggle. Me dice que yo he acaparado la atención y el cariño de mis padres, además de decirme que si por algún motivo algo llegaba a pasarles a ellos, seria solamente culpa mía.- concluyó Lily, mientras sus ojos se aguaban nuevamente.

-Bueno, hay veces en que decimos cosas que en realidad no sentimos. Muchas veces decimos que odiamos a alguien, pero lo que en realidad sucede es que la amamos tanto que tenemos miedo de perderla o tememos a que nos olvide y nos cambie por otra persona. Hay veces que decimos muchas cosas más, pero son sin pensar, solo porque estamos enojados y no medimos las consecuencias de nuestros actos. Pero, cuando nos damos cuenta del daño que hemos hecho, las cosas no son iguales y el trato para con nosotros cambia, a pesar de todo lo que queremos a esa persona. Lo más seguro es que tu hermana te hecha de menos y piensa que la vas a cambiar a ella por otras personas, ya que ella no tiene magia y no puede compartir contigo eso. Además de eso, también esta todo el tiempo que permaneces lejos de ella. No dudes que ella te ama, solo que le duele tu ausencia y no poder estar contigo en todos los momentos de tu vida.-dijo hermione, mientras miraba por la ventana del aula de clases. Las estrellas estaban apareciendo en el oscuro cielo nocturno. Lily se había quedado sin palabras. Miraba fijamente a la castaña. Tal vez tenía razón. Todo era un malentendido y su hermana todavía la quería como antes.

-Gracias Hermione. No sabes cuanto me has ayudado.- agradeció la pelirroja con una radiante sonrisa, sin rastro alguno de la tristeza que antes la embargaba.

-Bueno, mejor nos vamos al gran comedor. Pronto comenzará la cena y no querrás llegar tarde a tu selección de casa.-sentenció lily mientras se ponía de pie, al igual que Hermione.

-Lily, espero que lleguemos a ser grandes amigas. Y sin importar en que casa quede, siempre podrás contar conmigo.- dijo Hermione con solemnidad.

-Yo estoy segura de que lo seremos. Y no te preocupes, solo podría haber problema si quedaras en Slytherin, pero eso es muy poco probable.- dijo lily, para después regalarle una sonrisa a Hermione. –y si eso llega a pasar, siempre estará este lugar. Desde hoy será nuestro lugar de encuentro.- terminó de decir Lily, reconfortando a la castaña al saber que tenia una nueva amiga.

-Me parece perfecto.- dijo la castaña con una radiante sonrisa, mientras se encaminaban al gran comedor. Al llegar a las puertas de este, Lily se despidió de la castaña y le deseo mucha suerte, antes de entrar al gran comedor, dejando a una nerviosa castaña.

* * *

El gran comedor estaba lleno, y todos los presentes se encontraban charlando animadamente, pero un poco impacientes porque los platos dorados aun se encontraban vacíos. Una joven pelirroja se encaminaba hacia la mesa de los leones con una radiante sonrisa en su rostro, mientras buscaba un sitio vacío, donde poder sentarse. Para su desgracia, solo quedaba un lugar y estaba justo al lado de los merodeadores. Lily, sin perder su sonrisa, se acercó a donde se encontraban los cuatro chicos charlando. La pelirroja tomó asiento a Remus, quedando al frente de James. Lily comenzó a tararear una canción muggle, mientras esperaba a que comenzara la selección de casa de Hermione. Esperaba que la castaña terminara en Gryffindor, para poder ir juntas a las clases, ya que suponía que tendrían la misma edad. 

James, quien había seguido el recorrido de la pelirroja desde que entró al gran comedor, sonrió al verla sentarse frente a el. Con la sonrisa más seductora que tenía, se acercó a la pelirroja para hablarle.

-Querida Lily, como siempre tan hermosa. Y con esa sonrisa, tu belleza aumenta a niveles insospechados. Dime ¿se debe a mi, el que luzcas tan radiante?- preguntó James, mientras sus amigos esperaban la respuesta mordaz de la pelirroja.

-Potter, Potter, Potter. ¿Cuántas veces debo repetirte que soy Evans para ti?-respondió la pelirroja con tranquilidad y negando con la cabeza, sin perder la sonrisa en ningún momento, cosa que sorprendió a los merodeadores. –Pero, respondiendo a tu pregunta. No es por ti que estoy sonriendo. Solo me he dado cuenta que existen personas, las cuales vale la pena conocer y entablar amistad.- concluyó la Pelirroja, dejando confundido a James con sus palabras. Cuando el morocho se disponía a preguntarle que quería decir con eso a Lily, Dumbledore se levantó de su silla y comenzó a hablar.

-Buenas noches a todos. Como se han podido dar cuenta, la cena aun no ha sido servida como suele ser y a mis pies se encuentra un pequeño taburete. Esta noche, una persona muy especial para mi hará parte del alumnado de esta escuela. Ella cursará su séptimo y último año aquí, así espero que sean muy amables con mi ahijada y que la traten con familiaridad. Ahora sin más que decir, Hermione Swan, pasé por favor.- dijo el anciano director, mientras observaba la puerta del gran comedor. A los pocos segundos esta se abrió dejando al descubierto una hermosa joven de cabellos castaños.

Cuando entro al gran comedor, todos los presentes se giraron para ver a la nueva estudiante, fue ahí donde se dio cuenta del grave error que cometió. Todas las chicas de las cuatro mesas usaban la falda del uniforme por debajo de la rodilla, la camisa completamente abrochada, además de que llevaban puesta la corbata. Completamente diferente a como lucía Hermione. Los chicos se quedaron sorprendidos por la belleza de la joven y comenzaron a dedicarle piropos y a hablar sobre lo hermosa que era la joven y de cómo tratarían de conquistarla. También hablaban de lo bien que le quedaba el uniforme y el buen cuerpo que tenía, despertando la envidia de las jóvenes. Nunca se había sentido tan avergonzada en su vida, y con un leve sonrojo se acercó al banquillo donde le colocarían el sombrero seleccionador. Caminó concentrada en lo que debía hacer, sin prestar atención a nada ni nadie, solo se giró un segundo, cuando pasó frente a Lily, quien le regaló una sonrisa tranquilizadora y le dijo suerte entre mímicas. Hermione le devolvió la sonrisa con sinceridad, haciendo que todos los chicos babearan por ella, sobretodo los merodeadores, quienes habían estado pendientes del intercambio de palabras entre ambas chicas. Hermione siguió su camino, hasta que tomó asiento. Una McGonagall más joven le sonrió antes de poner el Sombrero Seleccionador en su cabeza.

-Vaya, vaya, vaya. Veo que tú no eres nueva.- comenzó a canturretear el sombrero, para que Hermione lo escuchara solamente.

-En realidad, tú me seleccionaras en unos 14 años.- respondió Hermione con una sonrisa triste en su rostro. -Al igual que a Harry y a Ron- susurró levemente, para si misma.

-Bueno, veo que no estas aquí por tu propia decisión, así que procederé a tomar una decisión.- comenzó a decir el sombrero, en un tono muy bajo de voz. -Veo una Inteligencia excepcional en ti, solo superable por uno de los fundadores, y que podrías ser muy bien aprovechada si vas a la casa de la celebre Rowena Ravenclaw.- comenzó a recitar el sombrero en voz alta, haciendo que se ensancharan las sonrisas de los miembros masculinos de esa casa y del profesor Flitwick, quienes festejaban prematuramente la incorporación de la castaña.

-Puede ser, pero yo no quiero ir a Ravenclaw.- sentenció Hermione en voz baja.

-Esta bien. También veo en ti un gran coraje y valentía para enfrentarte a cualquier reto que se te imponga, sin olvidar la lealtad a tus amigos y seres queridos, lo cual te hace digna de ser parte de la casa de Godric Gryffindor.- canturreteó el sombrero, mientras se movía de un lado para el otro, decidiéndose a donde enviarla. Fue el turno de que los jóvenes de Gryffindor sonrieran con arrogancia, al escuchar eso, sobretodo los merodeadores y Lily, quienes esperaban que la castaña quedara en la casa de los leones, por diferentes motivos. Minerva McGonagall miraba a la estudiante con interés, esperaba que esa jovencita terminara en su casa.

-No, no puedo ir otra vez a Gryffindor.- comenzó a decir Hermione, mientras sentía como sus ojos se empañaban poco a poco, pero ninguna lágrima salía de ellos.

-Pero, también veo un corazón herido por las duras batallas llevadas. Estás harta de pelear por los demás, olvidándote de ti misma y de tus sueños. Veo cansancio en tu alma y en tu mente, además de una fuerte determinación de tener el destino en tus manos.- continuó cantando el sombrero seleccionador, pero esto último lo dijo en voz baja para que solo Hermione lo escuchara. -¿Estas segura de la decisión tomada?- preguntó suavemente el sombrero.

-Si, estoy segura de lo que quiero.- sentenció la castaña, mientras sentía como sus ojos dejaban de empañarse y regresaban a la normalidad.

-entonces, tu casa será…. SLYTHERIN.- gritó el sombrero seleccionador, dejando a todos los presentes sumidos en un profundo silencio. Todos estaban sorprendidos. No entendían la decisión del sombrero seleccionador. ¿Acaso no había dicho que podría estar en Ravenclaw o en Gryffindor¿Cómo era posible que alguien que tenía las cualidades de un Gryffindor terminara en Slytherin? Se preguntaba todo el mundo. La profesora McGonagall se acercó a la castaña y retiró el sombrero, para luego mandar a la castaña a su mesa. Hermione se levantó, e inmediatamente su casa estalló en aplausos, sobretodo del sector masculino, ya que la mayoría de las féminas miraban con malos ojos a la nueva Slytherin.

Hermione se dirigió a la mesa de las serpientes con impasibilidad y sin mostrar emoción alguna, se giró un momento y se quedó mirando a los merodeadores que la observaban decepcionados, sus ojos se detuvieron en James y sintió un dolor profundo en el pecho. Sentía que había decepcionado a su Harry al terminar en la casa de las serpientes, pero ya no podía hacer nada. Luego observó a Lily, quien estaba un poco triste. "lo mas seguro es que piense que me voy a alejar de ella, ahora que soy una Slytherin" pensó la castaña, y sin que nadie se diera cuenta, le sonrió a Lily, reconfortando a la pelirroja, que captó inmediatamente el mensaje, y sin percatarse de que alguien más había notado esa fugaz sonrisa. Hermione siguió caminando hacia su mesa y tomó asiento junto a unos estudiantes de sexto y séptimo. Inmediatamente después de sentarse, Dumbledore se levanto nuevamente, dispuesto a hablar nuevamente.

-Bueno, sin mucho que decir, Bienvenida a Hogwarts, Hermione.- comenzó a decir el anciano con una amable y cariñosa sonrisa, la cual le fue devuelta. –Al terminar de comer, te acercas un momento. Al igual que la señorita Evans. Bueno, como ya he hablado mucho y todos tenemos hambre. Solo falta decir, Pie de Manzana.- concluyó Dumbledore, antes de tomar asiento. Enseguida la comida apareció en las mesas y todos comenzaron a servirse. Hermione comía tranquilamente y aunque se sentía observada, no le importaba. Todo carecía de importancia sin él. De un momento a otro, sintió una mirada penetrante que no la dejaba en paz y que seguía cada uno de sus movimientos, se giró para encarar a la persona y se encontró que era la persona que estaba sentada junto a ella. Se trataba de un apuesto joven de piel blanca y perfecta. Su rostro varonil, estaba dotado de dos hermosos ojos grises y sus labios estaban curvados en una sonrisa, que lo hacían muy atrayente para las mujeres, además de su cuerpo atlético que se notaba debajo del uniforme. Hermione no entendía porque, pero esos ojos grises le trasmitían confianza, a pesar de saber quien era su dueño, y cual sería su destino.

-Hola, mi bella dama. Permítame presentarme, soy Regulus Black y estoy en sexto año. A sus órdenes.- se presentó el joven con suma elegancia y distinción. Tomando la mano de la joven, la acercó a sus labios y depositó un beso en ellas. Hermione le regaló una sonrisa, que aunque no era radiante, tampoco era falsa.

-Mucho gusto, yo soy Hermione Swan.- contestó ella con simpleza, pero sin llegar a ser descortés.

-Un hermoso nombre he de decir. Dime hermione ¿te gusta la poesía?- preguntó Regulus, mientras seguía mirando fijamente a la castaña. Esa pregunta no se la esperaba y la desconcertó por completo. Debió haber sido muy obvia porque Regulus le regaló una pequeña sonrisa. -Verás, no me interesa que motivos te trajeron hasta Hogwarts. Solo sé que estas aquí y quiero utilizar el tiempo en conocerte y entablar una amistad.- dijo Regulus, contestando la respuesta no formulada de Hermione. Esta vez, la castaña le regaló una hermosa sonrisa que dejó a más de uno muerto de los celos. "Yo tenía razón. Sé que puedo confiar en él y podré disuadirlo de hacer algo que podría costarle la vida"

-Yo también prefiero utilizar el tiempo en cosas más productivas, y te aseguró, de que algún día te responderé a tu pregunta.- le contestó Hermione, mientras posaba sus ojos en su plato y daba una probada de este.

-¿cual pregunta¿Si te gusta la poesía?- preguntó regulus, notablemente divertido y con una ceja enarcada.

-En realidad si me gusta la poesía, pero no me refería a eso. Algún día te diré quien soy y de donde vengo, Regulus Black.- dijo Hermione suavemente al oído del joven Slytherin, arrastrando las palabras, como si fueran una suave caricia, para luego separase y seguir cenando. Regulus la miraba sonriente. "Esta chica es única y fascinante. Es sumamente perspicaz, e inteligente. Me intriga su comportamiento y quiero descubrir quien es ella en realidad y no descansare hasta lograrlo." Fueron los pensamientos que tenía Regulus en ese momento, quien seguía observando a la castaña de reojo, mientras estaba terminaba su cena.

* * *

James, Sirius y Remus la vieron dirigirse a la mesa de Slytherin donde fue recibida con miradas no muy decentes por parte de la población masculina. Los tres chicos apretaban fuertemente los puños y tenían la mandíbula tensa y no despegaban los ojos de la mesa de las serpientes. Peter observaba todo confundido, no entendía el actuar de sus amigos, pero al notarlos tan descontrolados, decidió quedarse callado por su propia seguridad. 

-¡Demonios!- Se quejó Sirius, quien se encontraba al lado de James. - Debió haber quedado en Gryffindor, hubiese sido más fácil para nosotros, el tratar con ella.-completó Sirius con una mirada indignada.

-No tienes remedio, Sirius. Al menos deja que conozca el castillo, antes de lanzarte sobre ella.- le reprochó Remus, quien también observaba a la mesa de los Slytherins con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Qué dices Remus¡Voltea a tu alrededor! Toda la población masculina de Hogwarts esta que se la come con la mirada.- respondió Sirius arrastrando las palabras con ira y celos contenidos. Y era cierto. Varios chicos lanzaban miradas furtivas hacia la mesa de Slytherin mientras las chicas cuchicheaban fingiendo no notarlo. -Dejen de mirarla así, partida de babosos.- dijo Sirius con rabia, haciendo que los chicos de Gryffindor dejaran de ver a la nueva Slytherin.

-Tranquilos chicos, no importa lo que los demás intenten. No hay nadie en todo Hogwarts que pueda con nosotros, así que tranquilícense.- dijo James, tratando de sonar tranquilo, pero aun mantenía el entrecejo fruncido.

-Eso es verdad. Pero¿ahora como queda la apuesta? Ella es una Slytherin.- preguntó Remus, volteando a ver inquisitoriamente a James.

-Bueno amigos, esto solo lo hace más interesante. O¿es que se va a dar por vencidos?- preguntó con burla James, mirando fijamente a sus dos amigos y sintiéndose un poco mas relajado.

-¡Ja! Sirius Black nunca se retracta. Verán como Hermione Swan caerá bajo los efectos del encanto Black.- sentenció con arrogancia Sirius, quien miraba a sus dos mejores amigos.

-Pues debo decirte sirius, que ella esta cayendo bajo el encanto Black, pero no precisamente bajo el tuyo.- dijo Remus con tranquilidad pero en su voz se podía notar un pequeño tono de burla, quien miraba como Hermione se acercaba y le decía algo al oído a Regulus. Sirius volteó a ver que era lo que pasaba con Hermione y se quedó estático al notar como su hermano le coqueteaba a la castaña y esta le sonreía como si nada. Sintió como los celos lo inundaban y bufó molesto. Bajó la mirada a su plato y se dispuso a comer en silencio, ante la mirada socarrona de sus dos mejores amigos.

* * *

Hermione había terminado de comer y todos los estudiantes se disponían a ir a su sala común. Regulus le había dicho que la esperaría para mostrarle el camino y ella le agradeció sinceramente. El menor de los Black era un joven encantador y muy buen conversador. Se habían pasado la cena hablando de cultura y arte, olvidándose por unos instantes de su actual situación. Podía sentir la mirada de los merodeadores y de Lily sobre ella, pero no podía girar y mirarlos sin que fuese peligroso para sus planes o tortuosamente doloroso, sobretodo con James. Dios, porque tenía que ser una copia exacta de Harry, si no fuera por sus ojos, serían iguales. La castaña se dirigió a la mesa de los profesores, donde la esperaba un sonriente Dumbledore, con él se encontraba Lily, quien no se había percatado de su presencia. 

-Hermione, la señorita Evans quien es la premio anual de este año, será la encargada de llevarte a tu habitación. La contraseña esta anotada este pergamino, que desaparecerá después de que la pronuncies, así que debes memorizarla, pero puedes cambiarla cuantas veces gustes. Bueno, estoy un poco cansado, así que buenas noches.- dijo el anciano con su permanente sonrisa amable. Ambas chicas le sonrieron y se despidieron, antes de emprender camino hacía la nueva habitación de la castaña. Dumbledore las observaba sonriente a través de sus lentes de media luna y no podía dejar de pensar en lo especial que era esa jovencita y en lo mucho que intervendría en la vida de los demás.

Hermione y Lily caminaban en silencio mientras se acercaban a la puerta del Gran Comedor, donde Regulus esperaba a la castaña. Al llegar a donde se encontraba el menor de los Black, Hermione se detuvo y le regaló una sonrisa.

-Regulus, tendrás que mostrarme la sala común mañana, ya que Dumbledore me ha dado una habitación fuera de la sala común, así que ahora mismo me dispongo a ir allá.- sentenció la joven antes de que el joven le preguntara por que iba con Lily. Regulus y Lily se quedaron mirando fijamente entre ellos por unos segundos, hasta que el joven cortó el contacto visual y le sonrió a hermione, mientras que le extendía un brazo para que ella lo tomara.

-Bueno. Permíteme acompañarte, para así saber a donde debo ir a recogerte mañana.- dijo con galantería el joven. La castaña tomó el brazo que el moreno le tendía y comenzaron a caminar rumbo a la habitación de Hermione. Lily iba al frente, indicándoles por donde debían seguir. Duraron unos cuantos minutos recorriendo pasillos y subiendo escaleras, hasta que llegaron al 4 piso. Cerca del baño de Prefectos, se encontraba el cuadro de una hermosa joven, de largos cabellos rubios y de hermosos ojos azules, que les sonreía amablemente.

-Hola, yo soy Christine.- se presentó la joven del cuadro, con una sonrisa.

-Mucho gusto, yo soy Hermione.- también se presentó la castaña, devolviéndole la sonrisa a la joven del cuadro.

-¿contraseña?-preguntó Christine. Tanto Regulus como Lily, se quedaron observando a hermione, después de unos segundos decidieron irse cada uno a su sala común y se giraron para comenzar el camino. La castaña se quedo mirando a sus nuevos amigos mientras estos se alejaban y sonrió. Antes de perderse por una esquina, Lily se giró y le regalo una sonrisa a Hermione, además de decirle entre mímicas que mañana después del desayuno en su lugar de encuentro. La castaña le devolvió la sonrisa y asintió. Lily se perdió entre los pasillos de Hogwarts, dejando a Hermione sola frente al cuadro de la que sería su habitación durante su estancia en Hogwarts. La castaña se quedó unos minutos de pie y en silencio en el pasillo, pensando en como sería su vida de ahora en adelante y si la decisión tomada había sido la más acertada. Suspiró con frustración y se giró hacia el cuadro.

-¿Contraseña?- volvió a preguntar Christine, quien se había quedado mirando a la castaña y había notado un dejo de tristeza y dolor en sus ojos mieles.La castaña tomó el pergamino y lo abrió. Leyó las palabras que este tenía escritas, antes de volver a suspirar quedadamente.

-Carpe Diem- respondió Hermione con pereza, mientras que el pergamino que estaba en sus manos, se deshacía. Christine le sonrió con dulzura y la dejó entrar. La castaña paso por el orificio del cuadro y se encontró con una hermosa mini sala común. En un rincón se encontraba unos estantes con libros y que quedaban cerca de una ventana. Frente a los estantes estaban dos pares de sillones que quedaban cerca de la chimenea y de la ventana. Al otro lado de la mini sala, estaba un panel con anuncios, que aparecían mágicamente. Cerca del panel, se encontraban dos escritorios de caoba con sus respectivas sillas. La mini sala estaba elegantemente decorada con los colores y los escudos de las cuatro casas, pero prevalecía el verde y el plateado. "lo mas seguro es que Dumbledore pensara que yo me sentiría mas cómoda así. Esta tan lejos de la realidad" pensó la castaña con frustración. La sala era hermosa, pero se sentía tan fría. Le hacía falta ese calor humano que siempre estaba presente en su antigua sala común, cuando estaba en Gryffindor con Harry y con Ron.

-Harry.- susurró la castaña, sintiendo como se le empañaban los ojos con el mínimo pensamiento sobre el ojiverde. La joven se secó un par de lágrimas rebeldes y siguió recorriendo la sala común. Cerca de los estantes de libros se encontraba una puerta de madera donde reposaba una placa brillante. Hermione se acercó a esta y pudo leer su nombre. _Hermione Swan, Slytherin._ Y junto a el, el emblema de la casa de las serpientes. Pasó sus dedos por su nombre y rió amargamente. Si alguien le hubiese dicho que iba a terminar siendo una Slytherin, lo habría tildado de loco. Posó su mano en la manija de la puerta y la giró. Entró en su habitación, observando cada detalle y llenándose de su hermosura. Su cuarto era sumamente espacioso. Hermione bufó cansada, era completamente verde.

-como toda habitación de un slytherin- se dijo a si misma. En el medio de el se encontraba una cama doble de cuatro postes con finos cubrecamas de color verde y con hilos y adornos plateados. Detrás de esta, se encontraba una ventana que daba al campo de quidditch. Sonrió con ironía. "Harry hubiese amado esta vista" pensó la castaña mientras seguía inspeccionando su nuevo cuarto. Las cortinas eran sumamente finas y eran de color verde. Junto a la cama, se encontraban dos mesitas de noche, una a cada lado. Frente a la cama se encontraba un tocador de madera, con un gran espejo y un pequeño taburete para sentarse frente a él. Y junto a la mesita de noche que se encontraba a la izquierda, se podían ver un par de puertas de roble. La castaña se acercó a ellas y descubrió que se trataba de un armario, donde había infinidad de prendas de gala, casuales y túnicas, además de muchos uniformes y zapatos. También notó que tenía un cajón repleto de ropa interior, cosa que la hizo sonrojar. Dumbledore se había tomado muchas molestias para con ella. Se prometió agradecerle al director.

De pronto, se percató de otra puerta que se encontraba cerca de la cama. Hermione se acercó hacia ella y la abrió, encontrándose con el baño. El baño, al igual que toda la habitación, era exquisitamente bello y como era de suponer, era tan slytherin. Una gran bañera se erigía al final del baño. La bañera, el inodoro, al igual que el lavamanos era de color verde musgo, y el piso era de mármol. Los grifos eran de color plateado y estaban brillantes. La joven notó el gran espejo que estaba en el baño y se rió de si misma. Ella no le gustaba pasar mucho tiempo frente a los espejos y ahora tenia uno inmenso en su baño. Se acercó al armario de las toallas y para su tranquilidad, todas eran blancas, aunque tenían bordes y algunos adornos verdes en ellas. La castaña salió del baño y se dirigió al armario en busca de un camisón para dormir. Estaba cansada por todo lo pasado con anterioridad y deseaba dormir un poco. Con rapidez se cambio de ropa y se acostó en la cama. Se quedó unos minutos mirando al techo de la habitación, que aun estaba iluminada. Poco a poco las imágenes de los últimos momentos que pasó con harry, de su despedida la asaltaron y la hicieron flaquear. Sintió nuevamente ganas de llorar, pero esta vez no las reprimió. Lloró como quería hacerlo. Lloró como si mañana no existiera y esta fuese la única oportunidad de librar a su alma de su carga. Lloró por la muerte de su mejor amigo y por la tentativa de que Harry tuviese el mismo destino. Lloró por no poder volverlos a ver. Lloró por no saber que hacer y por no estar en su tiempo. Lloró por eso y por muchas cosas más, hasta que sus ojos se negaron a derramar una lágrima más de lo secos que estaban. En ese momento, la castaña tomó nuevamente su relicario entre sus manos y lo abrió. En el relicario se encontraban dos fotos mágicas. Una era de ella con Harry y Ron, donde aparecían sonriendo y abrazados. Y la otra, salían Harry y ella, abrazados, para luego darse un beso. En sus ojos se podía ver el infinito amor que se profesaban y la felicidad que los inundaba. Por que todo tenia que haber acabado de esa manera. Porque todo lo que quería se lo arrebataban. Sus padres, sus amigos, y su novio. No, no más. No dejaría que esas cosas sucedieran. Ella cambiaría eso y crearía un mejor futuro. Un mejor futuro para sus amigos y para Harry, su Harry.

-Harry, te prometo cambiar el futuro. Te prometo que no pasarás por todo lo que tuviste que vivir. te prometo que muchas personas inocentes no morirán por nada.- comenzó a decir Hermione mientras apretabacon fuerza el relicario, que se encontraba entre sus manos . -Te prometo que acabaré con esto en este tiempo y que no tendrás que sufrir como lo hiciste. Acabaré con esta guerra insulsa. Lo haré por ti y para ti. Así me cueste la vida y un futuro juntos.- sentenció la castaña con firmeza, mientras seguía apretando con fuerza el relicario, sin percatarse del liquido espeso y de color rojo que recorría su brazo.

* * *

_Hola a todas y todos…_

_Aquí estoy con un nuevo capitulo y mucho más largo. Se preguntaran el porque, pues. Porque se esta acabando las clases y solo me falta un examen para que se acabe el semestre. Ustedes dirán que debo estudiar, pero es que ya lo he hecho y estoy cansadita de hacerlo… jejeje n.nU en fin. Para quien quiera saber, jejeje, me fue bien en mi examen. Saqué 4 de 5. Creo que me merezco mi ratito de ocio, para hacer mí capitulo, o ¿no lo creen así?_

_Bueno, contestando a algunas preguntas. Va a haber un poco de todo en este fic, un poco de Remus y Hermione, un poco de James y hermione, y también Sirius y Hermione, y otros más que quieren con ella. Pero la pareja final, aun no la he decidido. ¿Ustedes que dicen¿Con quien se debería quedar Mione? Se los dejo de pregunta._

* * *

_**Nacha:** Gracias por leer el fic. Me alegra que te haya gustado. Eso me pone muy feliz, ya que yo dudaba de si seguir o no con el fic, ya que no se si esta bien escrito o bien ordenado. Es que no se si se me entienden las cosas. Pero en fin. Gracias por todo. Espero que estés súper bien y que te cuides. Bye._

_**Cristal90:** jajaja, yo estoy casi segura de que tus sospechas están en lo correcto. Saqué el apellido Swan de Piratas del Caribe. La verdad es que me encanta esa trilogía. Es genial. Además de que estoy pensando hacer un fic de ellos, pero eso es otra historia. Como dije anteriormente, aun no tengo definida la pareja del final. Lo único que se es que James no será, por obvias razones. Aunque eso no impide que pasen cosas entre ellos, en el transcurso de la historia. Espero que con esto te haya solucionado tus dudas. Y gracias por leer esta locura llamada fic. Bye y cuídate mucho._

_**Madridcc:** Hola, jejeje, si soy un poco malvada, pero es que aun no era tiempo de ponerlos en acción. Ya en el otro capitulo, los verás actuar como dios manda. Jajaja, espero que este capitulo te haya gustado. Quiero saber tu opinión sobre el y cualquier cosa, no dudes preguntarme. Gracias por leer esta cantidad de locuras. Te cuidas. Bye._

_**Mari:** Hola y bienvenida a mi fic. Pues esos chicos serán el dolor de cabeza de mione de aquí en adelante. No tienes ni idea de los problemas que le van a crear a la pobre, por la apuesta que ellos tienen. Jajaja, espero que te haya gustado el capitulo, me tomo mucho trabajo hacerlo, así que espero que lo hayas disfrutado. Cuídate y gracias por pasarte un ratito por aquí. Bye._

_**gata2242:** gracias por agregarme a tu alerta. Me halagas, y espero seguir cumpliendo las expectativas de todos los que se pasan un momento a leer este fic. La verdad es que no sabía muy bien el como plantear la apuesta, y eso fue lo que salió después de una larga noche de discusión sobre los pro y los contra con mi socia y amiga Noelia. Espero que tus preguntas estén contestadas acerca de la pareja. La verdad es que aun no esta definida. Así que acepto sugerencias. Nos vemos en otra ocasión. Te cuidas y bye._

_**florchu18:** gracias por leer el fic. La verdad es que esos si son los chicos mas sexy de todo Hogwarts y vale la pena ver como tratan de ganarse el corazón de hermione, pero la tarea esta difícil, ya que ella esta muy enamorada de Harry y un amor así es difícil de olvidar, sobretodo si tienes a su "gemelo" al lado. Pobre hermione, le esperan cosas muy interesantes y muchos problemas. Voy a tratar de no abandonar el fic, y gracias por tu apoyo, es de mucha ayuda. Te cuidas y bye._

_**Emmadrake:** hola, gracias por leer el fic, y disculpa la respuesta tan tardía. Lo que pasa es que como dije, tenia parcial al día siguiente de publicar y yo no había terminado de estudiar, además de que este cochino Internet me borró loas modificaciones que hice al fic, dos veces. Así que me harté y pase de largo de los saludos, pero aquí estoy, respondiendo. Espero que no te enojaras y te haya gustado este capitulo, que tomo mucho trabajo en ser creado, por falta de presupuesto e imaginación. Muchos saluditos. Cuídate y bye._

_**Saku- kamiya:** Hola¿como estas? Bueno, espero que bien. Aquí estoy dejando una respuesta a tu anterior review. Gracias por tomar parte de tu tiempo y leer mi fic, es muy importante para mí el saber que a las personas le gusta como escribo. Y aquí la continuación de la historia. Espero que te haya gustado. Nos vemos y cuídate._

* * *

_**Hasta aqui con los reviews. Bueno, espero verlos pronto otra vez. cuidense mucho,**_

_**Andreaeb182**_

_**"Carpe Diem Quam Minimun Credula Postero"**_


	5. Capitulo 4

_Los personajes y la saga de Harry Potter le pertenece a J.K Rowling, aunque ella me los presta par esta historia, jejeje… aunque Draco Malfoy, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, James Potter y Harry Potter, son Mioooooossssss._

_Este capitulo es para todos los que se han tomado el trabajo de leer este fic y para Noelia, quien me ha ayudado mucho, gracias amiga._

_Aquí estamos Noelia y yo, escribiendo este fic para su gusto y placer, bueno, además del nuestro. Jejeje. Así que lo disfruten._

_Gracias a todos lo que han leído el fic y me han dejado rr..._

_Al final están los comentarios y las respuestas a los reviews que me han dejado. Espero que me disculpen por la demora en ello, pero es que tenía mi ultimo examen y no podía demorarme mucho escribiendo. Pero por fin estoy de vacaciones. Si!! No más fundamentos, no más bioestadística. No más nada por tres semanas. Así que aquí esta la recompensa. Un capítulo mucho más largo por su paciencia. Ahhh el 27 de junio… un día importantísimo para mí, tendrán un cap especial, si es que todo sale bien. Nooo, se acerca mi cumple. Yo no quiero ser mayor de edad. T.T nooo. Aahhh y si alguien quiere agregarme. Mi correo hotm… es mi mismo nick. _

_Se cuidan mucho, les quiere…_

_Andreaeb182_

**

* * *

****Porque todo tenia que haber acabado de esa manera. Por que todo lo que quería se lo arrebataban. Sus padres, sus amigos, y su novio. No, no más. No dejaría que esas cosas sucedieran. Ella cambiaría eso y crearía un mejor futuro. Un mejor futuro para sus amigos y para Harry, su Harry.**

**-Harry, te prometo cambiar el futuro. Te prometo que no pasarás por todo lo que tuviste que vivir. Te prometo que muchas personas inocentes no morirán por nada.- comenzó a decir Hermione mientras apretaba con fuerza el relicario que se encontraba entre sus manos. -Te prometo que acabaré con esto en este tiempo y que no tendrás que sufrir como lo hiciste. Acabaré con esta guerra insulsa. Lo haré por ti y para ti. Así me cueste la vida y un futuro juntos.- sentenció la castaña con firmeza, mientras seguía apretando con fuerza el relicario, sin percatarse del liquido espeso y de color rojo que recorría su brazo.**

**

* * *

**_**Capitulo 4**_

_**Reconociendo a Hogwarts.**_

Abrió los ojos frustrada. No había podido dormir más de un par de horas, y aun tenía la mano maltratada por su inconciencia, y ahora esta se encontraba vendada. Con cuidado de no lastimarse más, Hermione se sentó en su cama, para después abrir las cortinas de su habitación. Se quedó unos minutos en silencio, contemplando el amanecer. Hacia tanto tiempo que no se sentaba a observar ese bello momento, que no se percató de la lágrima rebelde que corría por su mejilla izquierda. Cuando el sol hubo salido por completo de su letargo, Hermione se incorporó. Caminó con lentitud hacia el armario, buscando una bata para colocarse sobre su camisón para dormir. Cuando se la colocó, se acercó a la mesita de noche donde descansaba un tintero, una pluma y unos pergaminos. Tomó uno y comenzó a escribir algo, luego lo guardó en su mochila. Después de ello, se dirigió a la puerta de su habitación y salió de ella. Se dirigió inmediatamente a la entrada de la sala. Salió a través de la puerta y se quedó de pie enfrente del cuadro. Christine, quien se encontraba medio dormida, le regaló una sonrisa al notar la presencia de la castaña.

-Christine, quiero pedirte un favor.- comenzó a decir Hermione, mientras miraba de reojo a ambos lados, asegurándose de que nadie se encontraba por ahí.

-Claro. ¿De que se trata?- preguntó la rubia, mientras miraba a Hermione.

-Bueno, primero que todo quiero decirte que los dos jóvenes que me escoltaron ayer son mis amigos y que tiene entrada libre a mi habitación, sin necesidad de contraseña, pero siempre y cuando yo me encuentre en su interior.- comenzó a decir la castaña, recibiendo como respuesta un asentamiento por la joven del cuadro. -Pero no los puedes dejar entrar cuando el otro este adentro, ya que Regulus, el chico, no puede saber de mi amistad con la chica, cuyo nombre es Lily. Así que cuando Lily venga y yo este con Regulus, le dices que no puedes dejarla entrar y le explicas la situación. Pero ni una palabra a Regulus.- completó la castaña en tono solemne, sin apartar los ojos de Christine.

-Claro Hermione, y no te preocupes. Haré lo que me pediste.- respondió Christine con una sonrisa. Hermione soltó el aire que tenia contenido desde que había comenzado a hablar y se sintió un poco más relajada. Le devolvió la sonrisa a Christine y entró nuevamente a la sala. Con pereza se dirigió a los estantes y sacó un libro de Transfiguración Avanzada para comenzarlo a leer. Se encaminó a uno de los cómodos sillones y prendió fuego en la chimenea, mientras esperaba a que pasara el tiempo antes de arreglarse para ir al gran comedor. No supo cuanto tiempo estuvo leyendo cuando sintió que alguien entraba a la sala. Colocó un marcador de página antes de cerrar el libro, para recordar donde había quedado. Luego lo colocó de nuevo en los estantes y se giró para ver al menor de los Black en la puerta de la sala. Sonrió al verlo cambiado y listo para acompañarla al Gran Comedor.

-Hola Regulus. Veo que te levantaste temprano.- saludó la castaña desde lejos, antes de acercarse a donde se encontraba el moreno. Regulus la miraba inquisitoriamente. Primero, el cuadro le había permitido la entrada sin pedirle contraseña y luego se encontraba a una castaña en pijama. Pero que pijama. Hermione llevaba puesto una bata de color blanco que se encontraba abierta, dejando ver un fino camisón de tiras y que era de color rosa, el cual le caía hasta medio muslo. El escote del camisón era recatado, pero no menos seductor para los ojos de Regulus. El menor de los Black enarcó una ceja y sonrió al ver como reaccionaba la castaña al darse cuenta de cómo estaba vestida, para luego proceder a cerrar la bata con rapidez.

-Bueno, le prometí a una bella señorita que la escoltaría hasta el gran comedor y a eso he venido.- Contestó Regulus, para después regalarle una sonrisa a la castaña, quien aparentaba estar tranquila, pero un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas la delataba.

-Me parece bien, pero esta bella señorita tiene que ir a cambiarse, para que el fino caballero pueda guiarla a su destino.- respondió Hermione, siguiéndole el juego al moreno. Regulus rió divertido por la respuesta de la castaña. Esa chica era única y se alegraba de que ella le permitiera conocerla. Hermione le sonrió al chico antes de girarse y perderse por la puerta de su cuarto. A los pocos minutos, apareció Hermione lista para ir a desayunar. Llevaba puesto el uniforme igual que el día anterior, pero esta vez, en su túnica portaba el escudo verde y plateado de la casa de las serpientes y con su mochila al hombro. Se rió internamente de la ironía que tenía el asunto. Y pensar que unos días atrás, ella aún era una gryffindor. Encontró a Regulus sentado en un sillón, ojeando el libro que anteriormente estaba leyendo. Sonrió tiernamente y se acercó a él sin hacer ruido.

-¿Interesante la lectura?- preguntó Hermione mientras se sentaba junto al moreno.

-Si que lo es. Este es un buen libro y de alto nivel. Aunque es algo grueso.-respondió Regulus, mientras dejaba el libro en una mesita que estaba junto al sillón.

-Eso es sólo lectura ligera. Comencé a leerlo mientras esperaba a que pasara el tiempo.- contestó Hermione, restándole importancia. Regulus enarcó una ceja. ¿Lectura Ligera? El libro tenía más de 1000 páginas y por lo que el marca páginas indicaba, la castaña llevaba mas de tres cuartas partes de el. Negó con la cabeza, entre divertido y sorprendido. Esa chica no dejaba de hacerlo. "Espero que nunca deje de sorprenderme" pensó el joven mientras se colocaba de pie y le extendía el brazo a la castaña. Hermione imitó a regulus, e inmediatamente después se colocó de pie y entrelazó su brazo con el de él. Ambos jóvenes salieron en silencio de la mini sala común de Hermione y se dirigieron al gran comedor. Regulus había notado la mano vendada de Hermione y se preguntaba que le había pasado para que estuviese así. No podía evitar sentirse un poco preocupado por ella, cosa que notó la castaña. Hermione le regaló una sonrisa tranquilizadora y apretó levemente el brazo del joven para llamar su atención.

-No es nada serio, solo me la lastimé ayer.- respondió la castaña a la pregunta no formulada de Regulus. Regulus la miraba fijamente. Siempre sabía que sucedía a su alrededor y que pasaba por la mente de las personas. Sonrió con ternura y acarició levemente la mano vendada.

-Esta bien. Pero espero que seas más cuidadosa la próxima vez.- fue la simple respuesta que recibió de parte de Regulus. La castaña lo miraba fijamente y luego una sonrisa apareció en sus labios. Regulus era especial y esperaba seguir descubriendo las cualidades del menor de los black.

* * *

No había podido dormir en toda la noche. Cada vez que cerraba sus ojos e intentaba dormir, las imágenes de Regulus hablando con la chica nueva le llegaban a la cabeza. No entendía bien porque sentía ese nudo en el estomago al momento de rememorar los sucesos del día. No comprendía porque sentía deseos de partirle la cara a cualquiera que osara acercarse a ella y eso incluía a sus amigos. Se pasó toda la noche tratando de analizar lo que pasaba con él, pero no llegó a ninguna respuesta. Con desgano y mal humor se levantó de la cama. Era sumamente temprano y decidió darse un largo baño para relajarse. Entró al baño y preparó la tina para un baño desestresante. Se quitó lo que llevaba puesto, que se trataba de un pantalón negro para dormir y sus boxers. Entró a la bañera y cerró los ojos cuando su cuerpo estuvo cubierto en casi su totalidad por el agua tibia. Suspiró con cansancio. No había cruzado palabra alguna con la chica y ya le atraía fuertemente. Se rió de si mismo. El grandioso Sirius Black no podía estarle gustando esa joven, tan solo era un capricho momentáneo.

Después de media hora en el baño, decidió salir y arreglarse para ir a desayunar temprano. No sabía porque, pero tenía ganas de hacerlo. Se cambió rápidamente, sin percatarse de que sus amigos estaban despiertos y lo observaban sorprendidos. Nunca en sus 7 años en Hogwarts, Sirius Black se había levantado temprano, sin ayuda de nadie o por algo diferente al quidditch. James y Remus se acercaron a donde se encontraba sentado sirius, quien se estaba colocando los zapatos.

-Sirius¿estas bien?- preguntó James preocupado por su amigo, mientras lo miraba fijamente y tratando de encontrarle una razón de ser al extraño comportamiento del chico. Sirius suspiró cansado y se giró para afrontar la mirada fija de James, Remus y Peter.

-Si prongs. Estoy bien.-respondió cansinamente Sirius. El baño lo había relajado mucho, pero ahora parecía que los chicos quisieran regresarle el mal humor con sus preguntas tontas.

-Entonces¿Qué haces levantado tan temprano?- se aventuró a preguntar Peter, quien se mantenía detrás de Remus y de James.

-Acaso no puedo levantarme para desayunar temprano y así llegar a tiempo a clases.- respondió Sirius, terminando de ponerse los zapatos y mirando inquisitoriamente a sus amigos.

-¿Quién eres tú y donde dejaste a Sirius?- preguntó alarmado James, mientras observaba espantado a su mejor amigo.

-James.- dijo Sirius en un tono cansado. -Soy yo, solo quiero ir rápido a clases.- fue la simple respuesta de Sirius.

-Claro, a una clase doble de pociones con los Slytherin.- ironizó Remus, quien miraba fijamente a Sirius. En ese momento el ojigris cayó en cuenta de esa verdad. Ese día comenzaba con dos horas de pociones con Slytherin y ella estaría allí. Ella. Había dejado de pensar en ella por unos minutos, hasta que sus amigos se la recordaron. Sonrió con satisfacción, notando el desconcierto que ese gesto producía en sus amigos. Se acercó a ellos y los miró burlonamente, sin perder la sonrisa.

-Por supuesto Remus. Deseo ir a clase de pociones.- respondió Sirius con una sonrisa, dejando a unos merodeadores más que sorprendidos.

-Tienes algo preparado para ellos¿no es así?- preguntó James, quien aun no salía de su asombro.

-Para nada. Solo quiero ir dispuesto a aprender.- dijo Sirius, mientras se sentaba en una de las camas y los miraba burlonamente. La mente de Remus trabajaba a millón, tratando de descubrir un mensaje oculto en las palabras de Sirius. No era normal que él se comportara así y mucho menos que desease ir a clase de pociones con los Slytherins por algo diferente a jugar una broma a los miembros de esa casa. "Slytherin" repitió mentalmente el joven, cayendo en cuenta en una cosa. Sonrió ampliamente y se giró para ir a bañarse, dándoles la espalda a sus amigos.

-Moony¿tu entiendes que le pasa a Pad?- preguntó James entre asustado y sorprendido, mientras observaba como Remus se alejaba rumbo al baño.

-Claro James. Él solo quiere ir a dar clases con los Slytherins, o más bien, con cierta Slytherin.- sentenció Remus sin girarse, antes de entrar al baño. James se giró a observar la sonrisa satisfecha de Sirius y comprendió lo que intentaba hacer. El morocho también sonrió. Ese sería un buen día.

* * *

-Es una buena profesora. Algo estricta, pero lo que enseña vale la pena. No cualquiera es animago y ese es un merito que hay que concederle.- declaró sinceramente Regulus, mientras cruzaban los pasillos, hasta quedar frente a las puertas del gran comedor. Ambos jóvenes seguían tomados del brazo y se encontraban charlando animadamente acerca de las clases y de los profesores. Hermione estaba sorprendida. Nunca se imaginó que esa fuese la opinión de Regulus acerca de McGonagall. "Creo que debo dejar de esteriotipar a los Slytherins" Pensó la castaña, mientras asentía al moreno. Al entrar al Gran Comedor, todas las miradas se posaron en ellos. Todos los chicos estaban celosos de la relación que tenían Regulus y Hermione, y las chicas estaban envidiosas por la atención que recibía la castaña.

Regulus guió a Hermione al centro de la mesa y se sentó junto a ella. La castaña comenzó a servirse el desayuno, cuando sintió que una fría mano se posaba sobre la de ella en el momento en que iba a tomar un vaso con jugo de calabaza. La castaña se giró para ver al dueño de la mano y se encontró con un par de ojos grises, cubiertos levemente por un cabello rubio platinado. En ese momento, Hermione recordó la promesa que había hecho la noche anterior. Ella cambiaría el futuro, y lo haría por él. Por Harry. Observó fijamente al joven que estaba a su lado, pero sin mostrar emoción alguna, solo enarcó una ceja. Regulus observaba todo el intercambio divertido. Nunca había visto a una Slytherin mirar de esa manera a Lucius Malfoy y eso le agradaba. Lucius observaba anonadado a la hermosa castaña. No entendía porque ella miraba a todo el mundo con indiferencia, exceptuando a Dumbledore y a Regulus. Pero a la vez, le pareció sumamente excitante. Normalmente las mujeres le llovían, pero a esta castaña le era indiferente. Hermione sería un reto y a él le encantaba ganarlos.

-Hola, Soy Lucius Malfoy- se presentó el rubio, para luego acercar la mano de Hermione a sus labios y posar un beso en ella. La castaña observaba todo con indiferencia y aburrimiento. Hermione rodó los ojos antes de retirar su mano, para luego tomar el vaso con jugo. Tomó un trago de este y luego se giró para ver fijamente al rubio.

-Hola, yo soy Hermione Swan.-contestó la castaña después de un largo rato, para luego girarse y seguir comiendo. Regulus estaba más que divertido, y observaba con extraño placer el desplante de la castaña hacia el rubio. Lucius estaba encantado. Nadie se había atrevido a tratarlo de esa manera. Esa chica era única. "y será mía" pensó con suficiencia, mientras una sonrisa se asomaba en sus labios.

-Un placer conocerte, Hermione.- dijo el rubio con lentitud y saboreando palabra por palabra. La castaña se giró para verlo por unos instantes, y luego regresó a comer.

-Claro Malfoy- concluyó con indiferencia la joven. Terminó de comer rápidamente y se levantó inmediatamente después. Se disculpó con ambos jóvenes y se dispuso a buscar su horario. Con paso apresurado, se acercó a donde estaba uno de los prefectos de Slytherin y le pidió su horario. Cuando tuvo el pergamino en sus manos, se alejó del nervioso joven que la observaba encantado y se encaminó a donde la estaba esperando Regulus, quien ya había terminado de desayunar. Con un hábil e imperceptible movimiento de su varita, hizo aparecer un pequeño pergamino en la mesa de los leones, justo al frente de una pelirroja que desayunaba tranquilamente. Lily tomó el pergamino en sus manos y lo abrió con cuidado de que nadie más lo leyera. Unas cuantas palabras estaban escritas en él. "Te espero en mi habitación, después de la cena. Christine te dejara entrar. Hermione" la pelirroja guardó el pergamino en el bolsillo de su falda y sonrió levemente. Su amiga no había olvidado su cita, a pesar de ahora estar rodeada de serpientes.

-Y¿Cuál es tu primera clase?- preguntó Regulus cuando la castaña llegó a su encuentro, mientras le extendía el brazo para que Hermione lo tomara. Hermione se estaba acostumbrando rápidamente al trato fino y caballeroso de Regulus, así que entrelazó su brazo con el de él inmediatamente. La castaña ojeó enseguida el pergamino y notó que la primera clase era de pociones, con Gryffindor. Suspiró cansinamente. Este seria un largo día.

-Dos horas de pociones, con Gryffindor.- respondió con indiferencia, aunque en su interior estaba muy nerviosa. "no esperaba que la primera clase que tuviese fuese con Gryffindor" pensó con pesar la castaña, mientras se aferraba un poco más, de forma inconciente, al brazo del menor de los Black. Regulus ensanchó la sonrisa que llevaba en sus labios al notar esto. Aunque acababa de conocer a Hermione, la joven despertaba muchas cosas desconocidas en el corazón de él, pero que le gustaban.

-Se que te ira bien. Y no te preocupes por ello. Solo mantente alejada de los impertinentes merodeadores y de sus amiguitos.- dijo Regulus con tranquilidad, pero en su voz se podía notar un poco de incomodidad al hablar de ellos.

-Esta bien.- fue la simple respuesta. El menor de los Black guió a Hermione hasta las mazmorras, y la dejó en la puerta.

-Bueno, hasta aquí la acompaño bella dama. En dos horas vendré a buscarte.- se despidió el joven de Hermione, para luego acercarse y darle un beso en la mejilla a la castaña. Hermione se llevó la mano a la mejilla y su cara se tornó rosada, mientras observaba como el menor de los Black se giraba y se alejaba por uno de los pasillos. Hermione sonrió levemente, para luego negar con la cabeza. Inmediatamente entró al salón, para buscar un lugar donde sentarse y pasar lo más desapercibida. En le aula de clases solo se encontraban algunas chicas de Gryffindor y de Slytherin. Algunas de ellas la miraban con celos y con rabia, pero ella solo las miraba indiferente. Inmediatamente después, entraron por la puerta los merodeadores. Un amago de sonrisa apareció en sus labios mientras observaba a Remus y a Sirius entrar charlando animadamente, pero un profundo dolor en el pecho la golpeó cuando apareció James por la puerta. Segundos después entró Peter, la castaña sintió repulsión por ese pequeño y regordete joven.

Hermione apartó sus ojos de ellos, y se dispuso a leer un poco antes de la clase. Sacó un libro de su mochila y se dispuso a tener un poco de lectura ligera, ante la mirada inquisitiva de todos los presentes. La castaña había sacado un pesado volumen de pociones y comenzaba a leerlo de manera impresionante. Remus parpadeó sorprendido al ver la velocidad con la que la castaña leía y sonrió ampliamente. Ya tenía algo en común con la castaña y que podría utilizar para acercase. Remus se acercó a donde estaba la castaña con aparente tranquilidad, pero sus mejillas estaban un poco sonrojadas y sus manos temblaban un poco. Sirius, James y Peter observaban fijamente cada uno de los movimientos del licántropo, mientras este se acercaba cada vez más a la castaña. Sirius y James intercambiaron una mirada cómplice, antes de girarse nuevamente a observar al castaño. Al parecer Remus no seria competencia.

-Veo que te gusta leer.-escuchó decir la castaña, de parte de una voz masculina. Hermione apartó sus ojos del libro y buscó el rostro de su interlocutor, encontrándose con un par de ojos mieles que la observaban con ternura. Su corazón se derritió ante aquella mirada libre de dolor y de tristeza. –Hola, yo soy Remus Lupin- se presentó el licántropo con una amable sonrisa. Hermione se debatía entre ser ella misma con Remus, al igual que con Lily y Regulus, o tratarlo con indiferencia como con los demás. Un brillo especial de alegría en los ojos del castaño le ayudaron a decidirse.

-Mucho gusto Lupin. Mi nombre es Hermione Swan.- se presentó la castaña con una leve sonrisa. Aunque había decidido ser ella misma con Remus, aun debía mantener cierta distancia por los otros merodeadores. -Es un libro interesante y vale la pena leerlo.- comentó la castaña, mientras le mostraba el titulo del libro al castaño. Pociones y Menjurjes Curativos. Remus se sorprendió al verlo. El también lo estaba leyendo y tenía una copia en su habitación en Gryffindor.

-En verdad que lo es, sobretodo la perspectiva con la que se analizan las diversas situaciones en las que se hace necesario usar una poción.- respondió Remus, haciendo sonreír nuevamente a la castaña. Cuando la castaña se dispuso a contestarle, el profesor Slughorn entró en el aula y mando a sentar a todos inmediatamente. Remus, al notar que no quedaban asientos vacíos, se aventuró a compartir mesa con Hermione. -Espero que no te moleste si me siento contigo.- dijo el licántropo con una leve sonrisa. James y sirius observaban anonadados como Remus conversaba tranquilamente con la castaña y como esta le respondía. Tal vez, Remus si sería competencia. Sirius apretaba cada vez más sus puños debajo de la mesa, hasta que estos estuvieron completamente blancos. Se sentía frustrado. Cada uno de sus amigos había tenido algún tipo de contacto con Hermione, excepto él. Y para completar, su hermano menor era la persona más cercana a la castaña en todo Hogwarts. Sirius suspiró frustrado, mientras relajaba sus puños. Tenía que hacer algo y pronto.

-Para nada.- respondió la castaña, devolviéndole el gesto. Remus no cabía de la dicha. La joven era amable y educada, además de culta y muy hermosa. Y parecía estar a gusto con su compañía, no tanto como con Regulus, pero si mas que con los demás Slytherins. Él había presenciado todo el intercambio de palabras entre ella y Malfoy y se había dado cuenta que no le gustaba su compañía. Pero con Regulus había sido diferente. Se habían compenetrado inmediatamente y se les veía charlar animadamente entre los pasillos y en el gran comedor. Solo con el menor de los Black, Hermione sonreía completamente. Se sintió celoso por ello. Él quería hacerla reír, hacerla sonreír y verla feliz siempre, ya que había notado por unos mínimos instantes, una sombra de dolor en sus ojos. Remus se prometió a si mismo hacer que Hermione le regalara una sonrisa tan radiante como las que le obsequiaba a Regulus, hacerla sonreír de verdad y con alegría. "Así sea lo último que haga en el año" se dijo a si mismo el joven con determinación.

-Veo un nuevo rostro en esta clase, así que procederé a presentarme. Soy Horace Slughorn y seré tu profesor de pociones, nivel ÉXTASIS, además de ser el jefe de la casa Slytherin.- se presentó el regordete profesor con parsimonia. Hermione, que lo conocía de su sexto año lo observó con indiferencia. Esperaba que no la invitara nuevamente a su aburrido Club de Eminencias, para ahorrarse malos ratos. –Y espero que estés lo suficiente preparada para afrontar los retos y desafíos que esta clase de pociones te pondrá.- continuó hablando Slughorn, mientras la castaña rodaba los ojos. Ciertamente esta sería una larga clase. –Bueno, el día de hoy haremos una poción bastante complicada, Amortentia. ¿Alguien podría decirme que hace esta poción?- preguntó Slughorn esperando ver la mano de Lily y Snape levantadas, pero se sorprendió de que la nueva estudiante de Slytherin la hubiese levantado primero. Slughorn le cedió la palabra sorprendido. Los merodeadores y Lily, quienes estaban sentados cerca de Remus y de Hermione observaban fijamente a la castaña. Tenían curiosidad de saber que tan buena era.

-La Amortentia es la poción de amor más potente del mundo. Se supone que huele diferente para cada uno, según lo que nos atrae.- respondió con tranquilidad Hermione. Slughorn la observaba fijamente, para luego dejar ver una pequeña sonrisa de complacencia. Remus sonrió complacido. No se había equivocado con ella. James y Sirius la observaban sorprendidos de la seguridad con la que Hermione se comportaba en clase y respondía a la pregunta de Slughorn.

-Y¿Cómo se puede reconocer esta poción?- preguntó Slughorn, observando fijamente a la castaña. En este momento, Severus Snape se giró para observar a su compañera de casa. Le había sorprendido que ella hubiese sido más rápida que él, pero dudaba que alguien en esa aula supiera más de pociones que él. Se quedó observando a la castaña, esperando verla dudar al responder, pero en sus ojos nunca se percibió duda, u otro sentimiento. Solo indiferencia y seriedad. Eso lo intrigaba de sobremanera.

-Se puede reconocer a la Amortentia por su color madreperla y por el vapor que se levanta en característicos espirales.- respondió nuevamente Hermione sin dudar y sin parpadear. La sonrisa de Slughorn se ensanchó y se encaminó a donde se encontraba la castaña.

-¿Cuál es su nombre, señorita?- Preguntó el regordete profesor con ansiedad.

-Hermione Swan, señor.- respondió la castaña, mientras acomodaba sus pertenencias en su mesa. Todos observaban sorprendidos el intercambio de palabras entre la nueva estudiante y el profesor, sobretodo por la apatía con la que ella se dirigía a él.

-Swan- repitió el profesor mientras pensaba por unos momentos. De pronto un brillo especial apareció en sus ojos. -¿De los Swan de Estados Unidos?- preguntó nuevamente el profesor.

-Si.- fue la simple respuesta de la castaña, quien había terminado de ordenar sus pertenencias y observaba al profesor con pereza. Lily la observaba entre anonadada y divertida. Su amiga era muy especial y se alegraba de poder haber visto a través de la coraza en el que se escondía la joven y así conocer el puro corazón de la castaña.

-Bueno, me alegro de tenerla en mi clase, señorita Swan.- dijo el profesor antes de alejarse de la castaña e irse al pizarrón, donde aparecieron los ingredientes de la poción. –La poción se hará en parejas y tendrá un valor en sus calificaciones, así que hagan su mejor esfuerzo. Al terminar la clase, quiero un envase etiquetado con sus nombres en mi escritorio. ¿Quedó claro?- dijo Slughorn, recibiendo un asentamiento por parte de los estudiantes de ambas casas.

-Bueno Lupin, porque no vas por los ingredientes, para así poder comenzar la poción. Iría yo, pero no puedo- pidió Hermione en tono amable, mientras le mostraba la mano derecha vendada. Remus la miraba preocupado y Hermione se dio cuenta de esto. -Tranquilo, no es nada serio.- contestó la castaña con tranquilidad. El licántropo sonrió y asintió, para luego alejarse en silencio a la despensa donde se encontraban los ingredientes. En ese momento, Sirius aprovechó y se acercó a donde se encontraba la castaña.

-Hola preciosa. Soy Sirius Black.- se presentó el ojigris con una hermosa sonrisa. Hermione, quien estaba repasando el procedimiento en su libro de pociones, se giró para encarar al mayor de los Black. Se lo quedó mirando por unos segundos y notó el hermoso brillo que poseía ese par de ojos grises y se entristeció de cómo se habían apagado en un futuro.

-Ah, el hermano de Regulus.- dijo la castaña como quien hace un reconocimiento. Sirius apretó los puños al escucharla pronunciar el nombre de su hermano con cariño, pero trató de disimular lo mejor posible su molestia.

-Bueno¿crees que podrías regalarme tu nombre?- preguntó sirius de forma coqueta, haciendo parpadear confusamente a la castaña. "son ideas mías o Sirius me esta coqueteando" se preguntó mentalmente la castaña, mientras observaba la sonrisa de conquistador que tenía Sirius. Decidió dejar eso de lado y seguir leyendo su libro.

-Ya lo debes saber, Slughorn me lo preguntó hace unos instantes.- contestó la castaña con indiferencia. Le dolía tratar de esa manera a Sirius, pero era lo mejor. Ella no podía encariñarse con los tres merodeadores. Ella no estaba allí para eso. Ella tenía una misión. Un destino.

Sirius la observaba extrañado. Nadie le había contestado así. Normalmente las chicas hacían espectáculos para llamar su atención y ahora esta joven lo trataba indiferente y hasta lo ignoraba. Saboreó lentamente la idea de ganar la apuesta. Con cada segundo que pasaba, el reto se hacía más interesante. Esa joven caería en sus redes, como se llamaba Sirius Orión Black. Mientras la castaña trataba de leer ante la mirada fija de sirius, Remus regresó a su lugar encontrándose con uno de sus amigos. Remus le lanzó una mirada inquisitoria y Sirius se limitó a sonreír antes de girarse y encaminarse a su lugar. Remus suspiró cansinamente. Esa sonrisa no pronosticaba nada bueno. La clase pasó con rapidez, mientras Hermione y Remus realizaban su poción ante la mirada fija de Sirius, James, Severus y Lucius. Cuando llegó el momento de envasarla, Slughorn se acercó a la mesa de la castaña y olió la poción. Una amplia sonrisa apareció en sus labios. Miró aprobatoriamente a Remus y a Hermione, antes de regresar a su escritorio. Hermione se acercó a ver el estado de la poción y un olor familiar le llegó a sus fosas nasales. Para ella, la Amortentia olía a Harry. La poción le olía a rocío, a lluvia y a la colonia que solía usar Harry.

-Harry- susurró quedadamente mientras se perdía en la placentera sensación que transmitía la poción. Había cerrado sus ojos, y se dejo llevar por sus recuerdos por unos instantes. Podía ver los ojos de Harry y su sonrisa sincera. Podía sentir su calor, cuando la abrazaba y la dulzura con la que la besaba. La castaña estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos, que no se percató de la lágrima que corría por sus mejillas, la cual no pasó desapercibida por Remus, quien había escuchado el susurro de la joven. Remus, al igual que los demás merodeadores, Lucius, Severus y otros chicos de ambas casas, observaba embelezado el rostro relajado de la castaña, quien estaba perdida entre sus más bellos recuerdos. Poco a poco la castaña bajo a la realidad y abrió sus ojos, dejando ver tristeza en ellos, por unos ínfimos segundos. Segundos que bastaron para que Remus sacara sus propias conclusiones acerca del chico que la castaña nombraba con tanto ahínco. Hermione salió del aula con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios. Le había gustado tener a Remus de compañero. Era un chico listo, hábil y muy simpático. Se encontró con regulus que la acompañó a su siguiente clase, ante la mirada furibunda y celosa de muchos chicos.

Las clases siguieron normalmente su transcurso. Llegó la última hora que se trataba de historia de la magia, que terminó sin ningún contratiempo. La castaña estaba contenta por como había sido su primer día, pero aun se sentía un poco triste por los recuerdos que había removido la poción. Necesitaba cariño y comprensión y lo necesitaba urgente. Al cruzar la puerta se encontró con que Regulus la esperaba apoyado en la pared, con los brazos cruzados y un pie contra la pared. Se encontraba relajado y con los ojos cerrados. Su rostro se notaba tranquilo y hasta feliz. La castaña se acercó inmediatamente al joven, quien escuchó los pasos y abrió sus ojos encontrándose con una mirada suplicante de la castaña. La joven le pedía afecto y comprensión. Le pedía cariño en silencio. Regulus abrió sus brazos y acunó a la castaña en ellos. Hermione se aferró con fuerza al cuerpo del moreno, buscando protección de su pasado y de sus recuerdos. Regulus la abrazaba fuertemente, pero sin lastimarla. Tenía su rostro escondido entre el cabello de la castaña y sus manos estaban cruzadas en la cintura de la joven. Quien viera la posición en que estaban, pensaría que se trataba de una pareja de enamorados, y eso era lo que enojaba a la mayoría de los chicos que los veían, sobretodo a tres merodeadores y dos Slytherins.

-Tranquila, aquí estoy.- susurró Regulus con ternura, mientras acariciaba la espalda de la castaña. Hermione se sentía protegida en sus brazos. No de igual manera como se sentía en los de Harry, pero si parecido a como se sentía cuando abrazaba a Ron o a Neville. –Estoy contigo y no te dejaré sola.- sentenció el menor de los black con firmeza, mientras seguida abrazando a la chica. Hermione comenzó a sentirse mejor después de esas palabras y poco a poco se fue separando del joven, quien la miraba preocupado. La castaña le sonrió sinceramente y le tendió la mano.

-Vamos a fuera. Quiero conocer los jardines.-pidió la castaña. Regulus le sonrió y entrelazó su mano con la de ella. Ambos jóvenes comenzaron a caminar tomados de la mano rumbo a los jardines de Hogwarts, ante la mirada iracunda de Sirius Black.

-Regulus- Susurró Sirius con rabia, antes de girarse y tomar el camino contrario al que habían utilizado su hermano y Hermione.

* * *

Llevaba 1 hora sentada en el mismo lugar, sin moverse, sin hablar y hasta parecía que sin respirar. Había despedido a Regulus hace media hora, pidiéndole un tiempo para pensar y para reflexionar a solas. El había comprendido y le había regalado una sonrisa, prometiéndole esperarla a la hora de la cena. Se encontraba en una parte olvidada del bosque, sentada frente al lago observando el atardecer con una triste sonrisa. Estaba alejada de todos y prefería que siguiera siendo así. Necesitaba pensar y estar sola.

-Harry- dijo al viento. Una lágrima escapó de su ojo derecho, siendo seguida por otra y otra más, bañando sus mejillas en silencio. Cerca de ahí, se encontraban los merodeadores que la habían estado buscando por todo el castillo, hasta que se cansaron y recurrieron al Mapa del Merodeador. Sirius, James, Peter y Remus se encontraban escondidos detrás de unos arbustos y árboles, escuchando y observando todo lo que hacia y decía Hermione. Los merodeadores habían estado esperando una oportunidad para acercarse a la castaña, y ahora que la tenían, no podían. Se le notaba distante, así que decidieron observarla un poco más, antes de hacer notoria su presencia en esa parte del bosque.

-Harry, sinceramente no se que hacer conmigo. No se como comportarme. No se como actuar.- comenzó a decir la joven en un monologo. Abundantes lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas, mientras hermione observaba al lago. La mano sana de la joven se encaminó a su cuello y dejó al descubierto el relicario. Lo tomó entre sus manos y lo apretó levemente. Los jóvenes habían notado la mano lastimada de la joven, pero no entendían que habría podido herirla.

-Todo es tan confuso para mí en este momento. No estoy segura de que si lo que estoy haciendo es lo correcto.- continuo hablando la castaña, desahogándose con el viento y con los merodeadores. Soltó un suspiro lleno de frustración, mientras alzaba sus ojos al cielo dorado. Luego bajo los ojos y los volvió a posar en el lago.

-Y todo es aún más difícil porque no te tengo a mi lado. Todo es más difícil porque no se como estas.- siguió diciendo la castaña, pero esta vez con mayor dificultad. Hermione sentía un nudo en la garganta que no la dejaba hablar, pero tenía que hacerlo. Debía desahogarse de alguna manera.

-Me duele el solo pensar en ti, Harry. Me hiere tu ausencia, porque te extraño. Te extraño tanto. Extraño las sensaciones que despertabas en mí con un simple beso. Extraño ver tus ojos y tu sonrisa cada mañana, la cual era capaz de iluminar mi mundo.- dijo la castaña con dolor, como en un ruego. Su llanto había dejado de ser silencioso, para ser desesperado, pero una triste sonrisa siempre la acompañaba, cada vez que se detenía para tomar aire.

-Extraño el calor de tu cuerpo que me cubría cuando me abrazabas. Extraño escuchar tu voz contra mi piel cuando me llamabas en susurros, cada vez que me estaba quedado dormida. Extraño la calidez que emanaba tu piel mientras dormíamos juntos en las tardes. Extraño todo de ti, hasta el sentir que mi alma escapaba de mi cuerpo cada vez que te montabas en una escoba y tú sonreías ampliamente mientras yo estaba hecha nervios.- Continuó confesándose la castaña, ante la mirada atónita de los merodeadores. Sirius sentía unas fuertes ganas de ir y consolar a la castaña, además de unos terribles celos por aquel idiota que hacía llorar a Hermione de esa manera.

-Por eso miles de lágrimas solté por ti, lágrimas de sangre lloré ayer y hoy por ti. Dolorosas lágrimas que quemaban mi piel en tributo tuyo. Lágrimas que surgían de lo más profundo de mi alma.- dijo la castaña mientras baja sus ojos hacia el relicario y lo abría.

-Lágrimas llenas de ti, llenas de tu esencia, llenas de tu aura. Cada una de ellas mas desesperada que la anterior, cada una de ellas más emotiva, cada una de ellas, más pesada y más tranquilizante que su antecesora.-continuó diciendo Hermione, mientras acariciaba la foto con la yema de sus dedos, recorriendo con ella, el perfil de Harry.

-Por ello lloré, para dejar salir lo que llevo adentro. Para purgar mi alma de todo lo que no se puede soltar fácilmente y que solo puede ser expresado en medio de sollozos. Por eso lloré, al recordar todo aquellos momentos bellos a tu lado, aquellas alegrías pasadas junto a ti, mientras veíamos al tiempo escapársenos de las manos.-dijo Hermione mientras sus ojos seguían fijos en el beso que compartía con Harry. Poco a poco sentía como los recuerdos regresaban a ella pero en vez de lastimarla, la tranquilizaban.

-Ahora lo veo todo más claro. Lloré por ti, como una promesa de seguir adelante a pesar de todo. Como un juramento silencioso en tu memoria, de que sigo mi camino, contigo en mi interior, en lo más profundo de mi corazón y de mi alma. Como una promesa de volverte a ver, para contarte tantas cosas, para hacerte reír, para hacerte feliz y para amarte sin importar nada más que nosotros mismos. Y sobretodo, para tener una eternidad, juntos, para hacerlo. Haré todo lo posible para darte un futuro feliz, ya que tu felicidad es la mía, aunque no estés junto a mí. Porque a pesar del tiempo y del espacio, jamás te podré olvidar, porque olvidarte sería olvidar una parte de mi. Mi corazón.- sentenció la castaña mientras una sonrisa llena de melancolía aparecía en sus labios. Poco a poco se fue calmando, y su llanto regresó a ser silencioso. Los merodeadores no podían evitar sentir celos por aquel a quien Hermione amaba. Se notaba que le dolía su ausencia y el no saber como esta. Sirius, Remus y James estaba que echaban chispas por los ojos, mientras escuchaban el monologo de la castaña. No entendían porque alguien podría hacer sufrir a la castaña de tal manera y desearon tener al ser que era dueño del corazón de Hermione para partirle la cara y cada uno de los huesos. James trataba de contenerse, mientras abría y cerraba sus manos, tratando de sacar su frustración. Remus tenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados, mientras intentaba calmar todas las sensaciones que bullían en su interior. Mientras que Sirius miraba fijamente a la castaña, cuyas mejillas estaban sonrojadas por las lágrimas. Sintió tanta impotencia en el momento, que golpeo fuertemente con su puño a la corteza de un árbol, haciendo notar su presencia.

Hermione se giró inmediatamente hacia el lugar de donde provenía el ruido y notó figuras moviéndose. Rápidamente se secó las lágrimas, tomó su varita y se encaminó hacia ese lugar con determinación. Por unos segundos vio un conocido cabello desordenado y de color azabache, antes de que este desapareciera detrás de un árbol. No podía distinguir bien, ya que había oscurecido y sus ojos aun no se acostumbraban a la oscuridad. La castaña se dirigió a donde había visto al joven y lo encontró recargado en el árbol.

-Harry.- dijo Hermione inmediatamente, sintiendo como en su corazón se encendía la llama de la esperanza, pero que fue muriendo rápidamente al volver a mirar al joven. No era Harry.

-James-corrigió el morocho mientras la observaba fijamente, notando como su mirada se ensombrecía poco a poco. James comenzó a acercarse a donde se encontraba Hermione, pero esta a su vez retrocedía. En ese momento se escucharon nuevamente pasos y notó que había tres personas más. La castaña miró a todas direcciones y se encontró con la mirada de Sirius, Remus y Peter, quienes la observaban fijamente.

-Cierto. Tu no eres Harry- dijo en un susurró que solo llegó a escuchar Remus y James. El primero por su oído especializado y el segundo, por lo cerca que estaba de la castaña. Hermione escondió sus sentimientos tras una mascara y adopto una pose intimidante. -¿Qué hacen aquí?- preguntó la castaña con un tono frío y carente de emociones. Debía seguir usando su mascara de indiferencia, y no le convenía que los merodeadores conocieran sus sentimientos. Tenía que irse de ahí lo más pronto posible, porque si no, se echaría a llorar nuevamente. Los merodeadores la observaban fijamente. El rastro de sus lágrimas aun estaba presente, tanto en su rostro como en el corazón de los chicos.

-Escuchamos un ruido y vinimos a ver que era.- respondió Sirius, quien miraba fijamente a la castaña, sin perder detalle alguno. El había visto la chispa de alegría que había en los ojos de la castaña cuando encontró a James y sintió celos por ello.

-Ahh. Bueno, ya saben que soy yo. Así que puede irse.- sentenció Hermione con voz firme y sin titubear.

-No. No nos iremos de aquí, hasta saber que te pasa. ¿Por qué lloras?-preguntó Remus notablemente preocupado. Hermione sintió deseos de abrazar al licántropo y de contarle que sucedía, pero se abstuvo. No podía hacerlo. Tenía que ser fuerte y seguir adelante.

-Eso no es de su incumbencia. Y como no se quieren ir, entonces yo me voy.- respondió la castaña con indiferencia y se dispuso a caminar rumbo al castillo, pero una mano la agarró del brazo y le impidió seguir. Hermione siguió el camino de la mano y se encontró con Sirius Black, quien la mantenía fuertemente agarrada, pero sin llegar a lastimarla.

-Tu no te vas de aquí, hasta que nos digas que te pasa.- sentenció el ojigris, mientras le sostenía la mirada a la castaña. Hermione lo observaba fijamente y en sus ojos había un destello de añoranza y tristeza. Le dolía lo que iba a hacer, pero era lo mejor.

-Mira Black, yo no te pedí permiso para irme. Así que suéltame y déjame marchar, por que no respondo de mi si no lo haces.- respondió la joven con frialdad, mientras miraba fijamente al joven. Sirius se la quedó observando por unos segundos y decidió soltarla. -Gracias.- dijo Hermione antes de girarse y emprender su camino. Sirius se quedó mirando por donde se había ido la castaña y por un segundo, solo un segundo, le pareció ver en sus ojos un destello de arrepentimiento y una silenciosa disculpa. Los otros tres merodeadores observaban fijamente a Sirius y no entendían el porque de sus acciones, pero decidieron no preguntar y encaminarse al Gran Comedor. La cena ya debía estar siendo servida.

* * *

La cena fue todo menos tranquila. Había pasado todo el tiempo, desde que entró al castillo con Lucius pegado a ella. ¿Es que no entendía que no quería pasar tiempo con él? Cuando entró al Gran comedor, buscó a Regulus con la mirada y lo encontró esperándola con una sonrisa, la cual fue devuelta. La joven caminaba tranquila hacía el menor de los Black, ya que se había quitado cualquier rastro que delatara que había estado llorando. No quería preocupar a Regulus, ni a Lily por sus problemas. Era mejor que las cosas siguieran así. La joven se sentó junto al moreno y enseguida sintió que alguien se sentaba junto a ella. Se trataba de Lucius. El rubio comenzó a meterle conversación a la castaña y a Regulus, quienes le contestaban. La castaña poco a poco se fue desesperando por la palabrería que decía Lucius y decidió que era momento de ir a su sala común. Terminó de comer y se despidió de Lucius con un seco adiós y de Regulus con un beso en la mejilla.

-Mañana paso por ti antes de desayunar.- dijo le menor de los Black en un susurro. Hermione asintió y se encaminó hacia la puerta del Gran Comedor, siendo observada detenidamente por dos Slytherins y 5 Gryffindors, antes de salir se giró y sonrió levemente hacia la mesa de Gryffindor. En la mesa de los leones, Lily terminaba de comer su cena con tranquilidad. Había tenido una tarde pesada y necesitaba un poco de descanso, pero también tenía deseos de hablar con la castaña, así que iría a verla después de cenar. Para su suerte, los merodeadores estaban en el otro extremo de la mesa. Lily había visto salir a Hermione, así que unos minutos después se levantó y salió del Gran Comedor. La pelirroja comenzó a caminar por los pasillos del castillo, hasta llegar al cuarto piso y encontrarse con el cuadro que resguardaba el cuarto de Hermione.

-Hola Christine.- saludó la pelirroja, quien había escuchado el nombre el día anterior.

-Hola Lily. Hermione te esta esperando adentro.- respondió la joven, antes de permitirle el paso a la pelirroja al interior de la estancia. Lily no se había percatado de que había sido seguida. Unos cuantos metros atrás, los merodeadores se encontraban bajo la capa de invisibilidad, escuchando y viendo todo. Habían decidido seguir a Lily y se habían encontrado con la agradable sorpresa de conocer el lugar donde se ubicaba la habitación de Hermione. Una amplia sonrisa se encontraba en el rostro de los merodeadores. En silencio, se giraron y emprendieron camino a la sala común de los leones, con una gran sonrisa en sus rostros y dejando atrás el lugar donde las dos chicas estaban.

* * *

_Hola…_

_Este es el momento de las hartas y aburridas palabras de la autora. Bueno, aquí tienen otra entrega de este fic, y espero que les haya cumplido sus expectativas. Me tomó un poco de trabajo algunos diálogos, porque quería que trasmitieran muchas cosas. Especialmente los de Mione, pero sin llegar a ser cursis. Ojala ese sea el resultado. En fin. Aquí vemos el primer día de clases de Mione, y como cada uno de los personajes que la rodean observan su comportamiento y cual es su percepción hacia ella. Quise hacer un poco de énfasis en Regulus, ya que en varios fic no es muy nombrado, pero en este tiene un papel importante, ya que es el mejor amigo de mione en el pasado y tiene mucha importancia en los acontecimientos que seguirán. Los merodeadores han visto otra faceta de la castaña, la parte triste y lastimada de ella. Es algo que los trastornara, porque no conciben que alguien que aparente ser tan fría, pueda llevar un peso de esa magnitud en su corazón. La charla con Lily, pues eso se los dejo a la imaginación de ustedes, porque la mía se agotó y tampoco tenía muchas ganas de ponerla. Bueno, basta de tanta palabrería, ya que es el momento de responder los reviews._

_

* * *

_

_**Nimue-Tarrazo:** Hola y bienvenida. Me alegra mucho que te hayan gustado los capítulos anteriores. Espero que este también te agrade. Bueno, Regulus Black ha sido un desafío, ya que J.K Rowling no lo describe mucho, me ha tocado a mí ponerle personalidad. Él no odia a Sirius, solo que no comparte todos su ideales. No te pienso decir, cuales son los que tienen en común. Por eso le incomoda hablar de él, ya que su hermano mayor fue desheredado y considerado fuera de la familia. Bueno, nos vemos en otra ocasión y espero que si tienes alguna duda, me preguntes, que yo con mucho gusto la contestare. Bye._

_**Emmadrake:** Hola, y gracias por seguir escribiéndome. Me alegra que gustara el capitulo. Fue difícil escribirlo y me pone muy feliz saber que a las personas les gusta. Bueno, espero que este también te agrade. Cuídate mucho y bye._

_**Mari:** Bueno, aquí esta el capitulo. Como has podido ver, los merodeadores han hecho acto de presencia y con ellos, el inicio de los problemas de Mione. La amistad de Lily y hermione comenzara a avanzar, pero no lo coloqué por que me dio pereza, pero imagínatelo. Regulus. Regulus es mi personaje consentido en este fic, a pesar de no ser mi favorito. Regulus es quien más trabajo me ha dado, ya que me ha tocado crearle toda una personalidad, que espero que sea de su agrado, porque a mi me encanta. Jajaja. Ya apareció Lucius Malfoy y Snape, así que ellos también le traerán problema a la pobre de Herms. Pobre de nuestra protagonista. Veo que te fijaste mucho en el medallón. Eso esta bien, porque tiene un papel importantísimo en la historia. No solo es el único recuerdo tangible de Harry, sino que también tendrá que ver con otras cosas, que no puedo decir en este momento. Jejeje, aquí esta la escena donde los merodeadores conocen el gran amor de Mione por harry, el cual será el mayor obstáculo para conquistar su corazón. Los chicos la tienen bien difícil por ese lado. Bueno, espero que te haya gustado este capitulo. Y gracias por leerlo. Nos vemos la próxima vez. Cuídate. Bye._

_**Cristal90:** Me alegra que te haya gustado. Pues, que te puedo decir. Lo que dice el sombrero es una gran verdad, que poco a poco se va a ir descubriendo. Hoy dimos un gran paso para ello. Espero que hayas descubierto de cual se trata. Lo de la pareja, jejeje, aun no me decido, pero gracias por tu voto. Lo tendré en cuenta. Y espero que te guste este cap, que aunque tiene pocos acercamientos de Sirius, tiene mucho que ver con lo que espera en un futuro a Herms. Con lo de piratas, pues no sabría decirte. Una amiga dice que si, y yo también lo creo. Es que ese final fue abierto y deben hacer otra. Jejeje. Bueno, me despido y espero que te agrade esta cantidad de locuras. Nos vemos._

_**El Collar De Perlas:** Hola y bienvenida a mi fic. Me emociona el saber que te ha gustado. Eso esta bien. Esa frase a mi también me dio risa al momento de hacerla. Es que no todas las veces se tiene la oportunidad de burlarse de Sirius Black en el tema de las conquistas y Remus no iba a desaprovechar la ocasión. En este capitulo, se descubren muchas cosas, que darán pie para sucesos futuros, pero no tan futuros como ustedes creen. Bueno, espero que este te gustase. Nos vemos luego. Andrea._

_**BiAnK rAdClIfFe:** Hola y Bienvenida. Espero que te hayan gustado todos los capítulos que van del fic. Lamento que no te guste la pareja Hermione y Harry, porque tiene una parte bastante importante en la historia, pero como es obvio, después de un tiempo Herms se volverá a enamorar. Estoy viendo si dejarla con Sirius, aunque es tentativa la idea, no se. Pero es lo más probable que suceda. Bueno, espero que estés bien. Nos vemos. Chao._

* * *

_**Ok, hasta aquí con respuestas. Nos vemos la próxima vez.**_

_**Andreaeb182**_

_**"Carpe Diem quam minimun credula postero."**_


	6. Capitulo 5

_**27 de Junio de 2007 **_

_Los personajes y la saga de Harry Potter le pertenece a J.K Rowling, aunque ella me los presta par esta historia, jejeje… aunque Draco Malfoy, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, James Potter y Harry Potter, son Mioooooossssss._

_Estoy muy feliz con este capitulo. Este es mi Regalo de mi para mi. Se preguntaran porque digo esto, bueno es que hoy es mi Cumpleaños y como tenía previsto hacer este capitulo con esta idea, decidí que el mejor momento para publicarlo era el día de mi cumple. Me tomó mucho trabajo ordenar mis ideas, pero aquí esta el fruto de tan arduo trabajo, un capitulo de 28 hojas. Aquí estamos Noelia (Lutari.noe87) y yo, escribiendo este fic para su gusto y placer, bueno, además del nuestro. Jejeje. Así que lo disfruten._

_Gracias a todos lo que han leído el fic y me han dejado rr..._

_Al final están los comentarios y las respuestas a los reviews que me han dejado. Ahh y por favor déjenme sus comentarios y reviews. Parece que el capitulo anterior no fue de su agrado, pero aun así quiero que me lo digan. Regálenme un comentario. Please. _

_Se cuidan mucho, les quiere…_

_Andreaeb182_

**

* * *

**

**-Hola Christine.- saludó la pelirroja, quien había escuchado el nombre el día anterior.**

**-Hola Lily. Hermione te esta esperando adentro.- respondió la joven, antes de permitirle el paso a la pelirroja al interior de la estancia. Lily no se había percatado de que había sido seguida. Unos cuantos metros atrás, los merodeadores se encontraban bajo la capa de invisibilidad, escuchando y viendo todo. Habían decidido seguir a Lily y se habían encontrado con la agradable sorpresa de conocer el lugar donde se ubicaba la habitación de Hermione. Una amplia sonrisa se encontraba en el rostro de los merodeadores. En silencio, se giraron y emprendieron camino a la sala común de los leones, con una gran sonrisa en sus rostros y dejando atrás el lugar donde las dos chicas estaban.**

**

* * *

**

**Capitulo 5**

**Un Cumpleaños Especial**

Un día más, una nueva máscara que colocarse. Hermione caminaba por los pasillos del castillo. Acababa de terminar una clase de Aritmancia con Ravenclaw y estaba cansada. Había pasado más o menos una semana y media desde el día que llegó a esa época y aunque se había prometido no llorar más, todas las noches lloraba en la oscuridad de su cuarto, hasta que los ojos le pesaran tanto, que tuviera que dormir. Pero al amanecer no era la misma Hermione destrozada que se acostaba a dormir, era una castaña fría e indiferente. Una castaña calculadora y misteriosa, ya que nadie la veía sonreír de verdad si no era para Regulus. La castaña ya podía pasearse sola por los pasillos del colegio con tranquilidad, porque ya le habían dado su tour de bienvenida, mostrándole todas las aulas, lugares importantes y la sala común de Slytherin, a la cual tenía acceso por ser miembro de la casa. Con el pasar de los días su amistad con Remus y Lily iba avanzando a pasos agigantados, pero aun mantenía ciertas distancias con el merodeador, por miedo a comprometerse mucho con los demás chicos.

Con Lily charlaba todas las noches y estudiaban juntas hasta altas horas de la noche, en la sala común de Hermione. Con Remus, charlaba en la biblioteca, o en cualquier momento que tuviese libre, aunque estuviese acompañada del Menor de los Black, lo cual incomodaba a ambos chicos, que tenían que soportarse mutuamente por la castaña. Lucius llevaba toda una semana intentando tener una cita con la castaña, quien con fría cortesía lo rechazaba, lo cual solo avivaba las ganas del rubio de tenerla. Con Severus mantenía una relación de compañeros de clase que pueden conversar, pero sin llegar a ningún tipo de vínculo. Al mejor estilo Slytherin. Sin confianza. Y con los otros merodeadores, la historia era diferente. Trataba de mantener el menor contacto posible con James y con Sirius. Cada vez que veía a James, veía a Harry en él y su corazón se estrujaba de dolor. Pero con Sirius, le dolía la manera en que lo trataba, pero si quería que las cosas no pasaran en un futuro, debía comportarse de esa manera. Tenía que ganarse la confianza y respeto de todos los Slytherins, y a pesar de que la veían hablar con Remus, se lo estaba ganando. Debía parecer la perfecta dama sangre pura que toda Slytherin debe ser, aunque le costará parte de su alma en el proceso. Y no podía dejar de escapar la oportunidad de detener desde adentro a los mortifagos por un querer hablar con Sirius y James, enemigos jurados de los Slytherins. Debía ser objetiva y un futuro mejor para todos, era la decisión que había tomado.

La castaña suspiró cansada por la clase que había tenido con anterioridad. Le había parecido terriblemente larga y eso que esa era su materia favorita. No sabía a ciencia cierta si podría soportar otra clase más, pero debía hacerlo porque después de almuerzo tenía D.C.A.O con Gryffindor. Suspiró nuevamente y se encaminó al gran comedor. Una pequeña sonrisa llena de tristeza se asomó en sus labios. Ese día era 18 de Septiembre y al día siguiente sería su cumpleaños. Su primer cumpleaños sin Harry y sin Ron desde los 11 años. Su primer cumpleaños sola desde que conoció al mundo mágico. Su primer cumpleaños sola desde el día en que se enamoró. Una rebelde lágrima escapó de su ojo derecho y rápidamente procedió a secarla. No era el mejor momento para pensar en ello. Lo más seguro es que mañana la felicitaran Regulus y Lily, quienes eran los únicos a los que les había dicho la fecha de su cumpleaños, pero no esperaba nada más. No se lo merecía.

Camino distraída por los pasillos. De un momento a otro, un apuesto joven de Hufflepuff se detiene frente a ella, impidiéndole el paso. Hermione sale de su estupor y se queda observando al joven. De castaños cabellos y sonrisa amable. Un bueno cuerpo, pero no comparable al de los merodeadores o al de Regulus o Lucius. El joven se encontraba nervioso y miraba fijamente a la castaña. Hermione le sonrió levemente y lo saludó con una leve inclinación con la cabeza, antes de disponerse a seguir con su camino hacía el gran comedor. El joven reaccionó y volvió a colocarse frente a la joven, haciendo que Hermione enarcara una ceja de forma inquisitoria.

-Swan. Yo soy Amos Diggory.- se presentó el joven, regalándole una sonrisa a la castaña. Hermione le devolvió una pequeña sonrisa, como respuesta, pero sin llegar a ser completamente real.

-Gusto en conocerte Diggory.- respondió la castaña cortésmente, pero algo distante. En su comportamiento no estaba la prepotencia típica de los Slytherins, pero si estaba una indiferencia insuperable.

-Swan, yo quería preguntarte si¿te gustaría ir conmigo a la próxima salida a Hogsmeade? -Preguntó el joven Hufflepuff con notorio nerviosismo. La castaña sonrió para sus adentros. Amos Diggory era la misma persona amable que conoció en su cuarto año y eso le alegraba. Recordó a Cedric y sintió pena por este joven que en un futuro perdería a su hijo. Eso era lo que quería evitar, muertes innecesarias. Eso era por lo que se levantaba día a día.

-Claro. No tenía quien me enseñara el lugar, así que tendrás que darme un pequeño tour.- respondió la castaña con amabilidad. Inmediatamente después se reprendió mentalmente la castaña. Se había comportado como era ella realmente, en vez de seguir con su mascara. Bueno, ya no podía evitar nada, así que era mejor seguir adelante con su plan y tratar a Amos con un poco de amabilidad no sería del todo malo, solo debía evitar llegar a entablar una relación más profunda. Al fin y al cabo, los Slytherins solo tenían un enemigo jurado. Los Gryffindors.

-Perfecto. Bueno, hablamos de eso en otra ocasión, ya que veo que vas de prisa. Nos vemos luego, Swan- se despidió el castaño de forma rápida, temiendo que Hermione se arrepintiera luego y cancelara la cita. Hermione negó con la cabeza antes de seguir su camino y llegar al Gran Comedor, donde Regulus debía estarla esperando para almorzar. La castaña entró al gran comedor y notó que regulus aun no llegaba. Decidió que ese día no se sentaría en el mismo lugar de siempre, que era en la mitad de la mesa, sino que lo esperaría en la esquina que daba para la puerta. A los poco minutos entró Regulus y le sonrió a la castaña. Depositó un beso en la mejilla de la chica y tomó asiento junto a ella, ante la fija mirada de todos los estudiantes de Hogwarts. Esa era una pareja fuera de lo común. A pesar de lo apuesto que era Regulus, este no solía tratar mucho con los demás Slytherins, pero aun así se le veía charlar con Nott, Avery y Lestrange y otros más. Pero solo con Hermione sonreía y reía, y ella solo sonreía a él y para él. Hermione solo se le veía feliz cuando estaba con Regulus, y no se separaban sino para ir a clases.

Los demás estudiantes se preguntaban el por que Hermione había decidido depositar toda su confianza y afecto en el menor de los Black, para tratar a todos los demás con indiferencia y fría cortesía. Todos los estudiantes sabían que no era mala chica, y no era grosera ni prepotente, pero era esquiva y reservada cuando no esta en compañía de Regulus. Y esto era motivo de celos para casi todos los miembros masculinos de Hogwarts. Esa joven había preferido al menor de los Black, antes que los mayores conquistadores de Hogwarts y de Slytherin, por los que parecía que sentía desinterés. Al principio del almuerzo, todo estaba en tranquilidad. Demasiada para que pronosticara algo bueno. Los merodeadores no habían hecho una broma desde el día que Hermione llegó y eso la tenía preocupada. No sabía que esperar, ahora que ella también era una Slytherin. El blanco preferido de los chicos.

Unas mesas más allá, los merodeadores observaban sonrientes la mesa de los Slytherins. Ese día les harían recordar a todo Hogwarts quienes eran los merodeadores. Comenzaron a escanear con sus ojos los rostros de cada uno de los miembros de la casa de las serpientes, notando que cada uno se sentaba siempre en su mismo asiento, pero de pronto los 4 merodeadores abrieron sus ojos completamente. El lugar donde siempre se sentaban Regulus y Hermione esta siendo ocupado por un Snape y Lucius. Rápidamente buscaron a la castaña y la encontraron en la punta de la mesa de las serpientes, y junto a ella estaba Regulus. En el lugar donde se sentaban Snape y Lucius. Con horror observaron como todos los miembros de la casa de color verde comían sus alimentos, excepto la castaña que no hay probado bocado alguno. Notaron como a poco el uniforme que llevaban puesto los miembros de esa casa se iba deshaciendo, dejando ver la piel desnuda, la cual era de un color diferente para cada uno. Algunos estaban azules, otros rojos, otros verdes, otros amarillos y así sucesivamente. Se escucharon los gritos de las jóvenes quienes salieron corriendo del gran comedor, antes de quedar completamente en ropa interior en el gran comedor. Los jóvenes también se apresuraron a salir velozmente rumbo a las mazmorras para cambiarse de ropa, dejando tras de ellos un Gran Comedor que estallaba en risas. Pero 4 estudiantes no reían como los demás, estaban petrificados del miedo. Regulus se encontraba en el suelo, hinchado y morado. Su ropa se había desvanecido y había quedado solamente en boxers. El menor de los black intentaba respirar, pero el aire le hacia falta. Y poco a poco se ponía peor, ya que tampoco podía hablar. Hermione se encontraba a su lado llorando. La mesa de lo Slytherins se encontraba vacía a excepción de Snape y Lucius, quienes miraban fijamente lo que sucedía y no se dignaban a actuar. Parecía que nadie se había dado cuenta del estado de Regulus aparte de ellos dos, ya que todos se limitaban a reír por la broma. La castaña mira a todas partes y se encontró con la mirada fija de los merodeadores y sintió como su cuerpo se llenaba de ira y de rabia. Ellos habían sido. Ellos le habían hecho eso a Regulus y lo pagarían, pero este no era el momento para dejarse dominar por la rabia. Tenía que ayudar a Regulus y tenía que ser ya. La castaña sacó rápidamente su varita y apuntó a Regulus con ella.

-_Anapneo- _Gritó Hermione, haciendo que Regulus pudiera respirar mejor, pero aun así estaba hinchado y adolorido. En ese momento, todo el Gran Comedor quedó en silencio. Hermione hizo levitar a Regulus y se levantó inmediatamente después. Con varita en mano y con sus ojos fijos en Regulus, Hermione comenzó a caminar rápidamente hacia la enfermería, ya que no podría correr con Regulus en ese estado. –Tranquilo Regulus. Te pondrás bien. Yo sé que pronto estarás bien.- comenzó a decir la castaña con voz quebrada, recibiendo como respuesta una mueca que debía ser una sonrisa. Nadie la había visto tan afectada. Todos observaban fijamente a la castaña, quien salía por la puerta con entereza y firmeza, negándose a dejar solo a su compañero y amigo en esa circunstancia. Algo que no era común en un Slytherin. Todos habían podido ver dolor y preocupación en los ojos de la castaña, los cuales nunca mostraban emoción alguna. Un sepulcral silencio se mantuvo en el comedor mientras todos observaban la puerta por donde habían salido casi todos los estudiantes de Slytherin, excepto Lucius y Snape, a quienes no les había pasado nada. De un momento a otro 3 merodeadores se levantaron y salieron corriendo a través de la puerta, dejando boquiabiertos a todo Hogwarts. Luego los siguieron Lucius Malfoy y Severus Snape, quienes caminaban a paso rápido, pero con la arrogancia típica de un Slytherin. Mientras tanto, Dumbledore observaba todo con una sonrisa en sus labios. Esa chica estaba cambiando poco a poco el corazón de sus estudiantes, pero para mejorar. Meditó unos instantes y comenzó a dudar de la eficacia del Sombrero Seleccionador. Hermione, a pesar de la mascara que llevaba casi todo el tiempo, no pertenecía a esa casa. Ella era una Gryffindor y nada ni nadie podrían negarlo, ni siquiera ella misma. Minerva McGonagall y Horace Slughorn se colocaron de pie y trataron de seguir a los estudiantes pero la voz del director de Hogwarts los detuvo.

-Dejen que Hermione solucione esto. Confió en ella y en Poppy y se que podrán hacerlo.- dijo el anciano, haciendo sentar nuevamente a sus compañeros, quienes observaban preocupados el lugar donde había estado sentado el menor de los Black.

-Eso espero Albus, eso espero.- fue la simple respuesta de Minerva, antes de suspirar frustrada y dejar de mirar a la puerta por donde se habían ido los slytherins.

* * *

Hermione se encontraba sentada frente al escritorio de madame pomfrey en la enfermería, esperando a que Madame Pomfrey le dijera que tenía Regulus y porque había sido el único al que la broma de los merodeadores había afectado hasta ese extremo. Estaba nerviosa y preocupada. Un fuerte dolor en el pecho la estaba volviendo loca. Sentía impotencia por no poder ayudar a su amigo. La misma que sentía cada vez que Harry o Ron regresaban todos golpeados y lastimados después de un partido o entrenamiento de Quidditch. O después de algún encuentro con mortifagos donde salían malheridos por los hechizos, maleficios y maldiciones. No le gustaba esa sensación. 

-Hermione querida.- la llamó Madame Pomfrey. La castaña enseguida se acercó a la cama donde descansaba Regulus. Este se encontraba un poco mejor, su color normal había regresado pero todavía estaba algo hinchado, pese a las pociones que le administró la enfermera. Hermione lo observó y una triste sonrisa apareció en sus labios, se acercó un poco más y comenzó a acariciar los cabellos del menor de los Black. Hermione estaba más relajada en este momento, Regulus se veía mucho mejor y eso le quitaba un gran peso de encima. Madame Pomfrey observaba fijamente a la castaña. En el poco tiempo que llevaba conocerla, le había tomado mucho cariño y ya se permitían llamar por el nombre. La mujer observó la sincera preocupación en los ojos miel de la joven y se preguntó internamente como había podido terminar esa joven en Slytherin. –Mione- la llamó la mujer. Ese era el apodo de cariño con el que todos solían llamarla especialmente Ron, Neville, Ginny y Harry. Harry. La castaña sonrió al escuchar ese mote cariñoso otra vez y se giró para ver a la enfermera.

-¿Qué tiene, poppy?- preguntó Hermione sin dejar de acariciar el cabello negro del joven. La mujer le regaló una sonrisa tranquilizante y colocó una mano en el hombro de la joven, transmitiendo apoyo y cariño.

-El joven Black es alérgico a uno de los ingredientes con los que se realizó la poción que el ingirió con sus alimentos. Para ser más específicos, al Regaliz. Y como ingirió gran cantidad de la esencia de este, su organismo reaccionó. Por eso se hinchó y comenzó a tener problemas para respirar y para hablar. Ya le di el antídoto y pronto se pondrá bien. Para mañana a esta hora, podrá salir de aquí.- contestó la mujer haciendo sonreír ampliamente a la castaña. Mañana estaría bien. –Fue una suerte que lo hayas traído tan rápido. Unos minutos más y podría haberle causado daños graves al joven. Hermione, debo ir a hablar con el director. Ya regresó- completó la mujer, recibiendo un asentimiento por parte de la castaña. Madame Pomfrey se alejó se la cama y salió de la enfermería dejando solos a los dos Slytherins.

-Todo estará bien, Reg. Verás que pronto saldrás de aquí y podremos pasar toda la tarde haciendo lo que tú quieras. Tan solo recupérate pronto.- dijo Hermione sin dejar de acariciar el cabello del joven, luego bajo su mano al rostro de su amigo y a pesar de estar hinchado, le pareció más dulce que el de su hermano. Comenzó a acariciar las facciones del joven con delicadeza, sintiendo como Regulus respirada tranquilamente. La castaña sonrió feliz. Mañana estaría completamente recuperado y aunque fuese su cumpleaños, haría todo lo que él le pidiese.

Todo estaba en silencio y se escuchaba hasta el mínimo ruido. De un momento a otro comenzó a escuchar pasos apresurados que se acercaban a la enfermería y que se detenían justo frente a la puerta de esta. Con rabia se acercó a la puerta y la abrió. Se encontró con James, Sirius y Remus quienes la miraban entre preocupados y culpables. Hermione salió de la enfermería y cerró la puerta tras de si. Se quedó observando fijamente a los merodeadores con la mirada más fría que le hayan visto. Un escalofrío les recorrió la columna vertebral a los 3 chicos, mientras trataban de ordenar sus ideas y poder decir algo coherente.

Hermione trataba de controlar el enojo creciente que sentía en su interior. La castaña contaba mentalmente, en un vano intento de mantener la compostura y respiraba profundamente, intentado controlarse hasta el punto de calmarse por completo. Tarea que era muy difícil de llevar a cabo, al tener a esos tres idiotas frente a si. Después de unos eternos segundos, la castaña bufa molesta y se gira para entrar a la enfermería. En ese momento, tres manos se posan en su brazo y la retienen en ese lado de la puerta. Hermione se queda mirando las manos de los merodeadores antes de mirar a sus dueños con una expresión carente de vida.

-Swan.- comenzó a decir James, quien intentaba desenredar el lío que se había formado en su mente.

-¿Qué me vas a decir, Potter?- comenzó a hablar Hermione con voz enojada. -¿Qué esa no era su intención¿Qué no quisieron que esto sucediera¿Qué no lo tenían planeado?- continuó la castaña arrastrando las palabras con furia. Los merodeadores la observaban con dolor. Estaban arrepentidos, eso era cierto. Pero no de haberle gastado una broma a los Slytherins, sino de haber lastimado a Hermione. Esa no había sido su intención.

-Nosotros no quisimos lastimar a nadie- se defendió Sirius, mirando fijamente a Hermione. La castaña hizo un movimiento brusco e intentó soltarse de los tres merodeadores, pero estos no pretendían soltarla hasta que les escuchase todo lo que venían a decir.

-¿No? Pues lo hicieron- Respondió Hermione con lágrimas en sus ojos. No entendía como podían ser tan insensatos. –Casi matan a Regulus. Black, con una de tus bromitas casi matas a tu hermano.- dijo hermione en un susurró frío, cargado de odio y de dolor. Los ojos de los tres merodeadores se abrieron completamente ante lo que la castaña había dicho. Pasaron unos segundos donde la mente de Sirius trabajó a millón y comenzó a recordar todos los momentos vividos en la ancestral casa de los Black. Todos los momentos vividos con su hermano. Recordó todo, las peleas, las risas, los momentos de enfermedad y de alegría. Todas con su hermano. Su pequeño hermano. Un brillo de reconocimiento apareció en los ojos grises del merodeador, el cual fue notado por Hermione.

-Regaliz- Susurró sirius quedadamente, sintiéndose más culpable de lo que ya se sentía. Todo estaba claro. Como había podido olvidar que su hermano era mortalmente alérgico al Regaliz. Poco a poco fue aflojando la mano, hasta soltar a la castaña. Sus ojos grises se nublaron de preocupación. A pesar de no hablar con su hermano desde que se había ido de la casa, a pesar de que no compartían la misma forma de pensar y a pesar de ser tan diferentes, él lo amaba. Hermione seguía llorando en silencio. James y Remus se habían girado para ver a Sirius, quien estaba observando el suelo.

-Si, Black. Regaliz. Tu hermano casi se muere por ingerir regaliz. Y todo por su estupida broma.- respondió Hermione. Le dolía tratar así a Sirius, pero en ese momento no pensaba con claridad. Lo único que tenía en mente era su amigo, postrado en esa cama, inconciente y enfermo. De un momento a otro, se comenzaron a escuchar sonidos dentro de la enfermería. Hermione se giró hacia la puerta, aun siendo retenida por los merodeadores. Se escuchó la voz de Regulus llamando a la castaña desde el interior de la habitación. Sirius levantó la mirada del suelo y observó la puerta, como queriendo entrar. James y Remus soltaron a Hermione, quien se giró para encararlos por última vez antes de entrar. -Prepárense Merodeadores. Porque esta broma, me la pagan.- fue la sentencia que dio la castaña antes de girarse nuevamente y entrar a la enfermería. Dejando atrás, a tres merodeadores intranquilos.

Hermione entró a la enfermería y suspiró profundamente. En su rostro apareció una sonrisa radiante al escuchar a su amigo llamarla nuevamente. Con paso apresurado se acercó a la cama donde reposaba Regulus, quien al verla le sonrió. Hermione sonrió llena de felicidad al ver a su amigo despierto y mejorándose. Sus ojos comenzaron a empañarse nuevamente, pero esta vez era de alegría.

-¿Cómo estas Mione¿Te encuentras bien?- preguntó Regulus mientras se rodaba un poco, abriéndole espacio para que la castaña se acostara con él. Luego golpeo levemente la cama, llamándola. Hermione se acercó con timidez y se sentó en la cama, junto a él.

-Eso debería preguntarte yo a ti. ¿Te sientes bien?- preguntó la castaña, mientras acercaba una mano a los cabellos del chico y comenzaba a acariciarlos. Regulus se sentía cómodo al tener a Hermione a su lado y deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que siguiese estando así toda su vida. El joven cerró los ojos, mientras se acercaba un poco más a la castaña.

-Si, ahora me siento mucho mejor.- respondió el menor de los Black. Aun mantenía los ojos cerrados y estaba concentrado en disfrutar la tierna caricia que le proporcionaba su amiga.

-Eso me alegra, Reg.-dijo la castaña en voz baja, pero lo suficientemente alto como para que Regulus la escuchase. -Me preocupe mucho por ti. Por favor, no vuelvas a darme un susto así.- concluyó la castaña, en un susurró. Regulus sintió una gota que le cayó en el rostro y al abrir los ojos se encontró con Hermione que estaba llorando, pero en su rostro seguía la misma sonrisa. El menor de los Black estiró la mano y retiró las lágrimas del rostro de la joven y le regaló una sonrisa.

-No llores Mione. Te ves más bonita cuando sonríes y te encuentras alegre.- dijo Regulus después de secar la última lágrima. Hermione se acomodó en la cama y abrazó a Regulus, para luego depositar un beso en cada una de sus mejillas. Después se separó del joven y se volvió a sentar, pero ahora con una sonrisa más radiante que las anteriores. Se escuchó el sonido de las campanadas del reloj de la enfermería. La hora de almuerzo había terminado y tenía clase de D.C.A.O con Gryffindor. Hermione no quería irse y dejar solo a su amigo, así que se quedó mirando el suelo por unos instantes hasta que el reloj dejó de sonar. Regulus observaba fijamente a su amiga y supo lo que pasaba por la mente de la joven. Estiró su mano hasta agarrar la de la castaña y la apretó levemente, para llamar su atención. –Es mejor que vallas a clases. Yo estaré bien. Madame Pomfrey no debe demorar en venir y me hará compañía.- dijo Regulus con tranquilidad. Hermione lo observaba agradecida por tener un amigo como él. Se acercó y depositó un beso en la frente del chico, para luego depositar otro en una de sus mejillas.

-Bueno, pero vendré a verte a la hora de la cena.-sentenció la castaña al separarse del joven, recibiendo como respuesta un asentimiento. La castaña se colocó de pie y comenzó a caminar rumbo a la puerta, pero antes de salir a través de la puerta, se giró y le regaló una sonrisa al joven.

Al salir de la enfermería, la castaña eliminó cualquier rastro de las lágrimas y se dispuso a ir a clases, pero se percató de que no tenía sus útiles. Los había olvidado por completo cuando salió del Gran Comedor con Regulus. Hermione caminaba rápidamente al gran comedor, donde había dejado tiradas sus cosas. Al llegar a la puerta de este, se encontró con Lucius Malfoy que la esperaba.

-Hermione.- llamó Lucius al ver que la chica iba a pasar de largo.

-¿Si malfoy?- preguntó la castaña con indiferencia. Su rostro nuevamente mostraba esa mascara de indiferencia que la caracterizaba y que le encantaba al rubio.

-Te he dicho que me llames Lucius.- dijo el rubio, mientras observaba a la castaña fijamente. Hermione rodó los ojos exasperada. No tenía tiempo para perderlo con Lucius y sus tonterías. Cuando la joven se dispuso a seguir su camino. El heredero de los malfoy la volvió a llamar. -Aquí tienes tus cosas- dijo el rubio mientras le tendía su mochila y para luego desaparecer entre los pasillos del castillo. Hermione se quedó mirando el camino por donde se había ido Malfoy, hasta que cayó en cuenta que se le iba a hacer tarde para ir a clases.

Al llegar al salón se encontró con que todos los puestos estaban ocupados, excepto el que se encontraba junto a Lucius. Con resignación se acercó y tomó asiento junto al rubio, quien sonreía con suficiencia. A los pocos segundos de haberse sentado, entró el profesor de D.C.A.O., el Profesor Richards.

-Bueno, esta clase será un diferente a las demás clases que hemos tenido en lo que llevamos del año. Hoy todos tendrán un compañero y se batirán en un duelo. ¿Quiénes quieren ser los primeros en demostrar sus habilidades?- preguntó el Profesor mientras observaba fijamente a sus estudiantes. Inmediatamente después, una mano se alzó. Era Hermione.

-Profesor, yo quiero empezar.- se ofreció la castaña, mientras bajaba la mano.

-Muy bien señorita Swan. Es una ocasión perfecta para conocer su nivel. Y su pareja sería…- comenzó a decir el profesor, pero la mano levantada de Hermione le impidió continuar.

-Si me permite profesor, me gustaría escoger a mi compañero.- dijo la castaña, cuando el profesor le cedió la palabra.

-Bien. Y dígame señorita Swan¿Quién sería?- preguntó el profesor interesado por la propuesta de la joven. Quería saber con quien ella elegiría para batirse en duelo. Sabía que era buena en la clase, pero no conocía a ciencia cierta hasta que punto lo era.

-Black. Sirius Black.- sentenció la castaña, sumiendo la clase en total silencio. Todos observaban a la castaña y al mayor de los Black, quien estaba sorprendido, pero rápidamente se recuperó y adoptó una sonrisa burlona. Él y James eran los mejores en esa clase. No tenía de que preocuparse.

-Esta bien. Acérquense ambos.- dijo el profesor. Ambos estudiante se colocaron de pie y caminaron hasta al frente del aula. Hicieron una reverencia y se colocaron en posición.

-Tranquila pequeña. No seré rudo contigo.- dijo sirius en voz baja, para que solamente Hermione lo escuchara.

-No necesito que te contengas, Black. Con este duelo, pagarás lo que le hiciste a Regulus.-sentenció Hermione en el mismo tono de voz que utilizó Sirius. –_Expelliarmus- _gritó Hermione y un rayo salió de su varita.

-_Protego_- dijo Sirius, formando un escudo que repelió el ataque de la castaña. -_Everte Statum__**- **_gritó Sirius, logrando derribar a la castaña con el hechizo, ya que el expelliarmus que había mandado, se le había devuelto y se distrajo al esquivarlo. Hermione se levanta y sonríe levemente.

_-Petrificus Totalus- _dice Hermione mientras apuntaba a Sirius. Sirius se giró al último segundo, esquivando con dificultad el ataque de la castaña. Se dio cuenta que ella estaba jugando con él, por la pequeña sonrisa que tenía en sus labios y decidió ponerse serio.

_-Incendio-_ convocó Sirius, haciendo que la capa de hermione se quemara. La castaña se la quitó y la lanzó al suelo.

-Bueno Black, ya me aburrí de jugar contigo. Así que, es mejor terminar con este duelo y cumplir con mi promesa.- comenzó a decir la castaña ante la mirada indignada del mayor de los Black. _-__Relaskio_- invoca Hermione rápidamente y le da de lleno a Sirius, quien cae al suelo._–Incárcero-_ de la varita de Hermione aparecen sogas que atan a sirius, quien queda inmovilizado en el suelo. La castaña se acerca a donde se encuentra sirius y se agacha a su lado, para sonreírle levemente. –Te dije que me las pagarías, Black.- sentenció la castaña sin perder la sonrisa y con voz considerablemente sensual, haciendo que sirius la viera sorprendido. –_Rictusempra- _Invocó por último la castaña, haciendo que de su varita saliera una luz plateada que dio contra el pecho de Sirius, quien comenzó a retorcerse de la risa, ante la mirada maravillada de todos los presentes. Nadie le había ganado a Sirius y mucho menos con tanta facilidad y rapidez.

-Muy bien señorita Swan. Por favor libere a su compañero y tome asiento.- dijo el profesor que estaba maravillado por la habilidad de la castaña. Le había ganado a uno de sus mejores estudiantes con facilidad y sin el mayor esfuerzo. Hasta se notaba que estaba jugando con el merodeador. Sonrió para sus adentros. Esa jovencita tenía futuro.

-Por supuesto.- respondió la castaña. –Bueno Sirius, espero que nunca más te metas con las personas que quiero. Porque te podría salir muy caro. Esta vez fui condescendiente contigo, por ser el hermano de Regulus, pero la próxima vez no respondo por mis actos.- susurró la castaña levemente con voz extremadamente sensual, para que el único que la escuchase fuese el merodeador, que intentaba parar de reír. _–Finite Incantem-_ dijo la castaña y las sogas que ataban al merodeador desaparecieron, al igual que el ataque de cosquillas. La castaña se levantó y camino con paso delicado hasta su asiento, donde sacó un cuaderno y comenzó a escribir algo en él. Todos la observaban fijamente, en especial Sirius, quien se dirigía a tomar asiento junto con sus amigos. Tenía mucho que hablar con ellos, y debía ser lo más pronto posible.

* * *

-Estuviste genial, Mione- dijo Lily a su amiga, quien se encontraba sentada en uno de los cómodos sillones de su sala común. Después de D.C.A.O todos los estudiantes de séptimo tenían una hora libre en común para descansar y para estudiar. La castaña tomaba esa hora para charlar con la pelirroja y estudiar juntas. Siempre era gratificante estudiar con alguien a quien le importa el conocimiento como a ella. Hermione sonrió condescendiente a lily y se quedó mirando por unos segundos los ojos verdes de Lily. La nostalgia la embargó en lo que duró ese leve contacto visual. Era difícil mirar a los ojos a Lily son recordar a Harry. 

-No fue para tanto.- respondió la castaña mirando hacia otro lado, tratando de evitar lo mayor posible el tema de su duelo con Sirius.

-¿Qué no fue para tanto? Puede que Black sea un idiota hecho y derecho, pero no se puede negar que es junto con Potter, son los mejores en duelo.- exclamó sorprendida Lily al ver como Hermione no le daba importancia alguna al duelo.

-Lily, mejor cambiemos de tema. No quiero hablar de Black, ni de Potter. Suficientes problemas me han causado el día de hoy.-respondió Hermione agotada. Estaba cansada y lo último en lo que quería pensar era en los merodeadores. "Estupidos Merodeadores" pensó con enojo. Lily la observó unos segundos y notó la tristeza y preocupación que inundaba los ojos miel de su amiga. Ella, al igual que todos los estudiantes de Hogwarts habían presenciado la broma que los merodeadores había hecho a los Slytherins y las consecuencias de ella.

-¿Cómo esta Regulus?- preguntó la pelirroja mientras seguía mirando a su amiga. A pesar de que nunca había cruzado palabra con el menor de los Black, le tenía cierto respeto. No cualquiera era considerado amigo por la castaña y si ella había visto algo bueno en él, era porque debía tenerlo. A solas, solía llamarlo por su nombre solo para no crear confusión entre todos los black que estudiaban en Hogwarts, aunque el moreno no lo supiese. Eso era un secreto solo entre Lily y Hermione.

Hermione suspiró cansada y posó sus ojos en Lily, para luego regalarle una pequeña sonrisa. Esa joven tenía un gran corazón, entendía porque James se había enamorado de ella. Ahora solo faltaba saber, por que ella se enamoraba de él. Debía hacerlos terminar juntos. Eso era algo que no podía cambiar. Harry debía nacer y ella haría lo posible para que eso sucediera. -Esta mejor. Sufrió una reacción alérgica a uno de los ingredientes de la poción que utilizaron para hacer desaparecer las ropas. En este momento esta descansando en la enfermería. Para mañana estará perfectamente bien y podrá salir de allí.- respondió la castaña con un brillo de felicidad en sus ojos.

-Que bien. Estará bien para tu cumpleaños.- sentenció la pelirroja con una gran sonrisa. Ella tenía planeado algo especial para su amiga, pero todavía no era el momento de hacérselo saber.

-Si, pero creo que no celebraré nada mañana. Nadie más sabe que cumplo años y Regulus estará algo delicado, así que mejor nos olvidamos de eso y lo hacemos pasar por un día común y corriente.-dijo la castaña para después suspirar. Lily la observaba estupefacta. ¿Cómo era posible que a alguien no le emocionase su cumpleaños, y que preferiría hacerlo pasar por un día común? -Además. No se si podré sobrellevar este cumpleaños sin Harry.- concluyó Hermione con una sonrisa triste en sus labios. Lily la observaba detenidamente y sintió gran cariño por esa joven. Se notaba que estaba profundamente enamorada de ese Harry y que le dolía no pasar ese día junto a él. Lily conocía un poco del amor de Hermione por cosas que le contaba la castaña y se sorprendía de lo profundo que eran estos sentimientos. También conocía que eran recíprocos y verdaderos. Claro que la pelirroja no sabía de la verdadera identidad de Harry. Solo conocía lo estrictamente necesario acerca de él, para no comprometer la existencia del ojiverde.

-Tranquila Mione. Estoy completamente segura de que donde sea que se encuentre Harry, el se acordará de ti y deseará que la pases bien. Así que quita esa sonrisa triste y cámbiala por una radiante.- consoló la pelirroja, haciendo sonreír a su amiga. Hermione veía en ella parte de las cualidades de Harry, como esa entrega total por sus seres queridos y su carácter siempre amable y bondadoso. Se alegraba de tenerla como amiga. La pelirroja se acercó a donde estaba su amiga y la abrazó con cariño, trasmitiéndole confianza y tranquilidad. Hermione sonrió agradecida. Si, ella era la mejor amiga que podía pedir en esta época.

* * *

-Cálmate Pad. Llevas todo el rato que tenemos aquí dando vueltas. Tranquilízate un poco y dinos para que nos llamaste.- dijo James exasperado por el comportamiento de Sirius. Los había arrastrado prácticamente a su habitación después de la clase de D.C.A.O, porque necesitaba hablar urgentemente con ellos. 

-Prongs, ella esta muy enojada.-sentenció el ojigris como si con esa simple observación respondiera a todas las preguntas no realizadas por los chicos.

-Dinos algo que no sepamos, Sirius.- replicó James, mientras lo miraba fijamente. Sirius se volteó para mirarlo por unos instantes y luego siguió dando vueltas sin siquiera responderle a su amigo. Remus, quien se encontraba observando fijamente a su amigo, trataba de encontrarle una razón a su extraño comportamiento. Llevaba más de una semana así. "Desde el día que llegó Hermione" pensó el castaño, mientras seguía con los ojos el recorrido del ojigris.

-Debemos hacer algo al respecto.- fue la simple respuesta de Sirius. El ojigris estaba recordando la mirada llena de odio que le lanzó la castaña cuando fueron a la enfermería. En ese momento sintió un fuerte dolor en el corazón y sintió como le faltaba el aire. No quería que ella lo viera así. No quería que ella pensase mal de él. Los chicos lo observaban sorprendidos. Nunca habían visto a sirius tan afectado porque una chica se enojara con él. "Pero no es cualquier chica, es Hermione Swan" Pensaron James y Remus en ese momento y le dieron la razón al ojigris. A ellos también les había dolido profundamente esa mirada de la castaña, pero también recordaron la humillación a la que fue sometido Sirius al ser vencido tan fácilmente en un duelo, así que no sabían a ciencia cierta que estaba planeando el ojigris.

-¿Piensas vengarte por lo de D.C.A.O?- preguntó Remus con suspicacia. El licántropo lo observaba fijamente. Si ese era el plan de Sirius, era mejor que no contara con él. Él no pensaba poner en peligro la relación que tenía con la castaña por una tonta venganza de su amigo.

-No.- fue la tajante respuesta del ojigris, sorprendiendo a sus amigos. Si alguien les hubiese dicho que Sirius Black se dejaría humillar y no haría nada para vengarse, habrían creído que estaba loco, pero ahora que lo veían no podían creerlo. –Debemos enmendar la broma de hoy.- concluyó el ojigris, deteniéndose frente a sus mejores amigos.

-¿Y que piensas hacer?- preguntó James con una ceja enarcada. Tenía curiosidad de saber lo que Padfoot tenía planeado. En ese momento entró por la puerta el merodeador que hacía falta. Peter se acercó a Sirius con una gran sonrisa y le tendió un pergamino. Remus y James observaban fijamente como una gran sonrisa aparecía en los labios se Sirius mientras leía lo que decía el pergamino. Cuando el ojigris terminó de leer, levantó sus ojos y observó en silencio a sus amigos por unos instantes.

-Bueno caballeros, creo que tenemos muy poco tiempo para planear algo digno de los merodeadores.- sentenció el ojigris mientras le tendía el pergamino a sus amigos. James y remus lo tomaron y se dispusieron a leer. En el pergamino se encontraba escrito unas cuantas palabras. "Hermione Swan, Slytherin. Cumpleaños: 19 de Septiembre." Ambos jóvenes lo leyeron dos veces, tratando de asimilar lo que ese pergamino tenía escrito. Se giraron y buscaron con los ojos el calendario que colgaba en una de las paredes de la habitación. Sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente. Ese día era 18 de Septiembre. El cumpleaños de la castaña era al día siguiente. Una sonrisa apareció en los labios de James y Remus, quienes compartieron una mirada cómplice. Ya sabían como podrían enmendar su error.

* * *

Todo estaba oscuro y frío. Igual que el alma de muchos de los presentes. La sala común de Slytherin se caracterizaba por ello. Por ser el lugar perfecto donde esconderse en la oscuridad y en el silencio, aparte de ser un lugar elegantemente decorado. 

En un sillón que estaba frente a la chimenea se encontraba un joven de cabellos negros y ojos de igual color. Observaba fijamente la danza que hacían las llamas, sin importar quien estuviese cerca de él. Severus estaba concentrado pensando en todo lo que había sucedido en el transcurso del día. La broma de la cual se había salvado "milagrosamente" y que no entendía el por que. Él era el blanco preferido de los merodeadores y no comprendía porque esta vez no había sufrido daño alguno. De un momento a otro, lo entendió. "Ese no es mi puesto, ese es el de Hermione" pensó el pelinegro. El si era blanco de a broma, solo que por suerte no se había ubicado donde normalmente lo hacía. También recordó la expresión de la castaña cuando Regulus se hinchó. Se notaba preocupación y dolor en sus ojos. Él deseaba que ella lo viese de la misma manera, ya que a pesar del poco tiempo que llevaba conociéndola, la joven se había ganado su corazón. Una sonrisa retorcida apareció en su rostro al recordar como Hermione le había ganado a Sirius. "Se lo merecía" pensó con sorna, mientras seguía viendo las llamas. Ahora comenzó a pensar en como acercarse un poco más a la castaña. Si bien cierto era que ella no ignoraba a nadie, tampoco buscaba la compañía de nadie mas que de Regulus. "Black. Tenía que ser un Black." Pensó con rabia y celos. Si no caía en las redes del prepotente y engreído de Sirius Black, caía en las de su hermano. No odiaba a su compañero de casa, pero envidiaba toda la atención y afecto que recibía de la hermosa castaña. Suspiró frustrado. No ganaba nada sentándose a pensar en ello. De pronto sintió como una mano se posaba en su hombro. Se giró y se encontró con los fríos ojos de Lucius.

-Severus. A ti te estaba buscando- dijo el rubio con voz tranquila. Severus enarcó una ceja de forma interrogatorio. Eran ideas de él, o últimamente todo el mundo andaba raro.

-¿Qué se te ofrece, Lucius?-preguntó Severus, sin apartar la mirada de su compañero de casa y de año.

-Sé que estas interesado en Hermione. Al igual que casi todo el Hogwarts masculino.- comenzó a decir el rubio, quien en este momento observaba el movimiento leve de las llamas. Guardo silencio por unos instantes, mientras reordenaba sus pensamientos. –Por eso vengo a avisarte de un evento especial que se esta llevando a cabo en todo Hogwarts. El cumpleaños de ella.- continuó hablando el heredero de los Malfoy sin apartar sus ojos del fuego. Severus lo observaba fijamente. Es cierto, al día siguiente era el cumpleaños de la castaña. Todos los Slytherins lo sabía y cada uno preparaba algo especial para la castaña, para así llamar su atención. El pelinegro se reprendió mentalmente por haberlo olvidado, pero aun así siguió atento. Sabia que Lucius venía por algo más importante que confirmarle algo que todos sabían ya. –Y se de buena fuente que todas las casas, hasta los Gryffindors, tienen planeado algo para mañana.- dijo Lucius en un tono áspero. ¿Qué se creían esos Gryffindors al ensuciar el cumpleaños de Hermione con una de sus típicas cursilerías? Mientras tanto, Severus analizaba lo que su compañero acababa de decir.

-¿Para que me dices todo esto?- preguntó el pelinegro con indiferencia.

-Severus, severus. Somos Slytherins y como tales debemos ser los mejores. Vengo pedir tu colaboración en algo que traigo en mente.- respondió el rubio observando a su compañero. Una sonrisa apareció en los rostros de ambos slytherins mientras se observaban.

-De acuerdo. ¿Qué tienes en mente?- preguntó Severus, mientras observaba a su compañero de casa. La sonrisa que tenía Lucius se ensanchó. El rubio se giró y con un leve movimiento de su mano llamó a varios de sus compañeros de año. Severus también sonreía. Esto sería interesante.

* * *

Hermione caminaba a paso lento hacia la enfermería. Ese día no quería cenar en el gran comedor, por lo que fue a las cocinas y les pidió amablemente a los elfos un poco de comida. Aunque aun creía fervientemente en los derechos de los elfos, hacía algún tiempo que había dejado de lado a la P.E.D.D.O por el bien común y ahora con mucha más razón. No tenía a Dobby como para mostrar como ejemplo de un elfo que es feliz en libertad. Suspiró con nostalgia. Extrañaba tanto su tiempo. Sin darse cuenta llegó a la puerta de la enfermería. Con paso silencioso se adentró en la habitación. Con cuidado de no molestar a nadie, se encaminó a la cama donde reposaba Regulus. Lo encontró con los ojos cerrados y una expresión relajada. Se acercó a él y tomó asiento en la silla que se encontraba junto a la cama. Se lo quedo observando por unos segundos, hasta que Regulus abrió los ojos y la miró. 

-Hola Mione. Te estaba esperando.- saludó Regulus al mismo tiempo que le extendía una mano y la invitaba a hacerle compañía en la cama. Hermione sonrió y atrapó la mano del joven, al mismo tiempo que se colocaba de pie y se ubicaba junto a él.

-Lamento la tardanza, pero los elfos no me dejaban de servir comida.- se disculpó la castaña mientras acariciaba el rostro de su amigo. Se encontraba mucho mejor de lo que lo había dejado y eso la ponía muy feliz. Regulus estaba casi recuperado, solo hacia falta un poco más de descanso y ya.

-No hay problema. Tampoco es que te hayas demorado tanto.- dijo Regulus, mientras observaba el rostro de la castaña. No sabía que era lo que estaba surgiendo en su interior, pero le gustaba. Se sentía extraño cada vez que estaba con Hermione o cuando pensaba en ella. Sentía una calidez desconocida para él. Pero a pesar de eso, le encantaba esa sensación. –Ya me enteré de lo que sucedió en D.C.A.O.- dijo el menor de los Black, observando la reacción de su amiga. Hermione lo observó sorprendida de como volaban los chismes en Hogwarts.

-Eso. Bueno, solo puse a Black en su lugar. Se merecía lo que le hice- sentenció la castaña apartando la vista de Regulus. No quería que notara el arrepentimiento en sus ojos, por la forma en que había actuado con Sirius, y aunque se lo merecía, ella no debió haber actuado así.

-Mione, te conozco y se que estas enojada con él. Y aunque sé que Sirius es un completo idiota, también se que no intentó lastimarme deliberadamente.- dijo el menor de los Black, mientras estiraba su mano izquierda y tomaba el rostro de la castaña, obligándola a verlo a los ojos.

-¿Acaso estas defendiendo a tu hermano?- preguntó la castaña sorprendida y con una ceja enarcada.

-Para nada, el imbécil ese no necesita de defensa alguna. Pero conozco a Sirius. Por algo soy su hermano y sé que no sería capaz de ello. Por más que no nos hablemos, tenemos un pacto silencioso de no interferir en la vida del otro, ni de lastimarnos. Y estoy seguro que el no lo quebrantaría a conciencia.- sentenció Regulus con una pequeña sonrisa para la castaña. Hermione no pudo evitar sonreír y lanzarse a abrazar a Regulus. Entre él, Lily y Remus, hacían su estancia en esa época más llevadera.

-Bueno, si me sigues dando abrazos de ese tipo, lo más seguro es que logres que me quede mas tiempo en la enfermería.- bromeó el menor de los Black, haciendo que Hermione lo soltara y le diera un pequeño golpe en el hombro, para luego hacer un puchero. Regulus sonrió y abrazó nuevamente a su amiga. Le encantaba el sentirla entre sus brazos. Se sentía tan bien el tenerla allí. –Hermione, vamos a comer lo que trajiste, porque si no se enfriará la comida.- dijo el moreno mientras se separaba de la castaña. Comieron con tranquilidad mientras charlaban animadamente, hasta que llegó madame Pomfrey y mandó a Hermione a su habitación. La castaña se despidió de regulus con un beso en la mejilla y salió de la enfermería con una gran sonrisa.

Hermione llegó a su habitación y le dio la contraseña a Christine, quien la dejó entrar con una sonrisa. La castaña estaba cansada por lo que decidió dirigirse inmediatamente a su alcoba. Se quitó el uniforme y se colocó un camisón para dormir. En seguida se encaminó a su cama. Gracias a Dios, que el día siguiente era sábado y podría utilizarlo para descansar. Inmediatamente después de acostarse, la castaña quedó profundamente dormida, sin percatarse de que alguien más se encontraba en su habitación.

* * *

El sol acarició su rostro con suavidad. Trató de escapar de los calidos rayos de sol que le daban directamente a la cara, pero aun así no lograba escaparse de ellos. Bufó molesta. Ese día no quería levantarse para nada. Ni siquiera para hacer gala a su madrugadora rutina. Solo deseaba permanecer en cama toda la mañana y descansar. Abrió sus ojos con pereza y se quedó mirando el techo por unos minutos. Tan gris como siempre y tan lleno de flores de cerezo, lirios y de azucenas. ¿Flores? Hermione cerró sus ojos y se los frotó esperando que aquello hubiese sido una ilusión. Al abrirlos se llevo la sorpresa que del techo caían flores de cerezo, azucenas y lirios. Sus flores favoritas. Sonrió encantada y se levantó de la cama, notando como todo su cuarto estaba repleto de flores y como el dulce aroma de ellas se quedaba impregnado en el aire. Se acercó al armario y sacó una bata para luego colocársela. Se encaminó al baño para lavarse la cara y se encontró con que este estaba decorado con velas y esencias aromáticas, además de que la tina estaba llena de agua de rosas, en la cual flotaban pétalos de rosas blancos y rosados. Hermione se acercó a la tina y pasó sus dedos por el agua, moviendo algunos pétalos que se encontraban ahí. Salió del baño con paso presuroso para encontrar al que había hecho eso y se dirigió inmediatamente a la sala. Se encontró que estaba bellamente decorada y que en el aire flotaba un mensaje. "_Feliz Cumpleaños Princesa". _La castaña lo leyó una y otra vez tratando de averiguar de quien se trataba. No recordaba a nadie que la llamase princesa. 

Hermione comenzó a buscar en todos los rincones de su sala común, pero no encontró a nadie, así que decidió preguntarle a Christine. La joven del cuadro se encontraba despierta y rozagante. Observó fijamente a la castaña antes de sonreírle y felicitarla por su cumpleaños, haciendo ruborizar a Hermione. No sabía quien más podría saber que cumplía años ese día.

-Christine. ¿Viste a alguien entrar o salir del cuadro anoche o esta mañana?- preguntó Hermione ansiosa por la respuesta. La rubia la miró confundida, para luego hacer una mueca de estar pensando. Al poco tiempo volvió a observar fijamente a Hermione y negó con la cabeza.

-No Hermione, nadie a entrado ni salido de tu habitación desde que tu llegaste ayer.-respondió Christine. Hermione suspiró confundida antes de girarse para entrar a su habitación, no sin antes agradecer al la joven. Estaba tan concentrada pensando que no escuchó los pasos que la habían seguido cuando cruzó el agujero de la entrada y que habían salido de la habitación, junto con ella. La castaña se dirigió al baño y decidió tomarlo. Con lentitud comenzó a quitarse la ropa, para luego entrar a la bañera. Sintió como sus músculos se relajaban inmediatamente después de entrar en contacto con el agua. Sonrió levemente, mientras se dejaba embriagar por los múltiples olores que inundaban la estancia. Agradeció inmensamente al que lo hubiese preparado para ella. Ahora solo debía saber de quien se trataba, para hacerle saber que le había gustado.

Salió del baño, completamente revitalizada y fresca. Se sentía tranquila. Por unos minutos se olvidó de todo y de todos. Con paso lento se dirigió al armario de su cuarto, en busca de ropa que ponerse. Como ese día era sábado, decidió colocarse una falda de Jean que se ajustaba a sus curvas y permitía ver sus largas y torneadas piernas, en conjunto con una blusa sencilla de tirantes, la cual era azul cielo. Se colocó unas sandalias azulitas, que eran bajas y se maquilló levemente. Se colocó un poco de sombra azul, un poco de blush, se aplicó la mascara y terminó con un poco de lipgloss. Sonrió para si misma al ver su reflejo en el espejo. Se veía muy bien, a pesar de estar tan sencilla. Así era como siempre se vestía cuando salía a pasear con Harry.

-Harry.- susurró la castaña. Los recuerdos de sus anteriores cumpleaños con el ojiverde la asaltaron con brutalidad. Recordó cada uno de ellos y lo feliz que era por tenerlo a su lado. Inconcientemente llevó su mano derecha a su cuello y tomó el relicario entre sus dedos. Observó la forma de corazón del relicario por unos segundos, antes de parar en la leyenda que tenía. "Un Amor que Trasciende Tiempo y Espacio" una lágrima intentó salir de sus ojos, pero ella la retuvo en su lugar. No era el momento ni el lugar para llorar. Con delicadeza abrió el relicario y se quedó mirando ambas fotos. Una triste sonrisa surcó el rostro de la joven, mientras se perdía nuevamente en sus recuerdos.

-Mi último regalo de cumpleaños.- susurró la castaña mientras observaba el relicario. –El último cumpleaños que pasamos juntos y el último regalo que me diste.- completó Hermione en susurros quedados. Cerró el relicario y lo volvió a colocar en su lugar. En su pecho, junto a su corazón. La castaña se acercó a la mesita de noche donde reposaba su reloj de mano y se lo colocó. Observó que eran las 9 y 30 de la mañana. No tenía ganas de leer y aunque no era muy tarde para ir a desayunar tampoco tenía ganas de ir al Gran Comedor, así que decidió ir a buscar a Regulus, para luego ir juntos a desayunar. Con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro, la castaña salió de su alcoba, dejando atrás un paraíso floral, que le pertenecía únicamente a ella.

* * *

La castaña caminaba por los pasillos solitarios del castillo. Aunque sabía que esos no eran pasillos concurridos, se sorprendía de lo desolado que parecía estar Hogwarts. Estaba segura que ese día no había salida a Hogsmeade. Entonces¿Dónde estaba todo el mundo? La castaña siguió caminando rumbo a la enfermería, pensando en como complacer a su amigo, hasta hacerlo sentir completamente bien. Con una gran sonrisa entró a la habitación y la encontró en total silencio. Hermione buscó con la mirada a madame Pomfrey y no la encontró. La castaña siguió caminando rumbo a la cama donde Regulus había pasado la noche y la encontró vacía. Observó sorprendida que no había ninguno de los objetos personales del ojigris y que la cama estaba impecablemente tendida. Como si nadie la hubiese ocupado. Hermione comenzó a preocuparse por sus amigos. ¿Qué esta sucediendo en Hogwarts?" se preguntó la castaña a si misma, mientras observaba fijamente la cama vacía. De un momento a otro sintió como alguien se acercaba por detrás. Tomó su varita y la empuñó fuertemente antes de girarse para encararlo. Hermione se abalanzó a abrazar a quien se encontraba ahora frente a ella. Era Regulus. La castaña lo abrazó en silencio por unos segundos, antes de separarse y mirarlo reprobatoriamente. Regulus estaba cambiado y listo para salir. El ojigris llevaba puesta una camiseta negra con letras plateadas en la parte izquierda y un Jean. "Se ve muy bien" pensó Hermione, para luego recriminarse por ello. No debía estar pensando en esas cosas. Notó como su amigo estaba en perfectas condiciones y no parecía haber estado en la enfermería en ningún momento. Se encontraba muy bien, lo cual la alegró y la alivió inmensamente. 

-Quien te crees que eres, Regulus Black. Casi me das un susto de muerte. Primero no te encuentro donde se suponía que debías estar y segundo, te apareces de la nada. Pude haberte hechizado.- le recriminó la castaña con el ceño fruncido, no estaba molesta, pero no le había gustado el no encontrarlo en donde debía estar. El menor de los Black solo la observaba con una sonrisa. Esa era su amiga. Siempre preocupándose por él. Regulus observó detenidamente a su amiga y se quedó sorprendido por su aspecto. "Luce hermosa" Pensó el ojigris, mientras observaba fijamente a su amiga.

-Lo siento Mione, pero me estaba aburriendo de estar sentado.- respondió el ojigris para luego hacer un puchero con los labios, lo cual arrancó una sonrisa a la castaña. Regulus sonrió internamente. Eso siempre lograba convencerla.

-Esta bien. Pero que no se vuelva a repetir.- fue la sentencia que dio la castaña antes de volver a estar en los brazos del ojigris.

-Feliz Cumpleaños, Mione.- susurró Regulus al oído de la castaña, como el menor de los Black era más alto que la castaña y aun poco más bajo que su hermano, le tocó tener su cabeza apoyada en el espacio entre el hombro y el cuello de la castaña, haciendo que Hermione se tensara. Regulus sonrió levemente por la reacción de la castaña, antes de separarse de ella y dejar de abrazarla. Luego depositó un beso en la frente de ella y tomó una de sus manos entre las de él. Hermione podía sentir una cajita en sus manos, pero por alguna razón no podía apartar los ojos de los de Regulus. –Esto te lo daré, pero no ahora. Antes que termine el día lo tendrás en tu poder. Solo quería que supieras que tengo algo para ti.- dijo Regulus ante la mirada fija de la castaña. Llevo a su bolsillo la mano donde se encontraba la cajita y la metió en el. Hermione no podía apartar la vista de él. El menor de los Black le sonrió y comenzó a caminar, jalándola con él y sacándola así de su estupor.

-¿A dónde vamos?- preguntó la castaña, mientras seguía al ojigris hacía la salida de la enfermería. Al salir por la puerta, Regulus observó a ambos lados del pasillo y comenzó a caminar un poco más rápido, arrastrando a la castaña con él.

-Quiero hacer este cumpleaños memorable. Así que por favor no hagas más preguntas y déjate guiar.-respondió el menor de los Black con una sonrisa. De un momento a otro se detuvo y sacó un pañuelo de su bolsillo. –Mione, necesito que confíes en mí y te coloques esto en los ojos. Por favor.-pidió el moreno con una expresión de cachorrito, a la que nadie podría resistirse y Hermione no era la excepción. "Tenía que ser un Black. Todos son igual de encantadores" Pensó con frustración.

-Esta bien.-respondió la castaña, mientras se dejaba poner el pañuelo por su amigo. Luego de ajustarlo e impedir que Hermione viera por donde iba, Regulus continuó su camino, mientras arrastraba a Hermione de la mano. Pasaron varios minutos en silencio, mientras recorrían los pasillos de Hogwarts. Hermione trataba de seguir el recorrido y así poder adivinar a donde se dirigían, pero muchas veces se perdía porque Regulus tomaba otro camino, o hacía un cruce diferente al que ella pensaba que iban a tomar. Después de dar muchas vueltas, Regulus se detuvo en un lugar y con él, Hermione. Regulus soltó la mano de Hermione y pasó tres veces frente a un cuadro, que aparentaba estar vacío. De un momento a otro, apareció alguien en el cuadro. Se trataba de un señor mayor, le cual tenia una sonrisa bonachona en sus labios.

-Contraseña- pidió el hombre del cuadro, observando fijamente a la castaña que estaba vendada.

-Larmes du Soleil (Lágrimas del Sol)- dijo Regulus, en ese momento el cuadro se hecha a un lado y se muestra una puerta que se abre ante ambos slytherins. Regulus se acerca a Hermione, quien se había mantenido en silencio, y la toma de la mano, guiándola al interior de la habitación. Al pasar por la puerta, Hermione siente una brisa fresca que golpea su rostro. Sabía que aun se encontraba dentro del castillo, pero no sabía en que lugar. Regulus se detuvo nuevamente y se acercó un poco más a la castaña. –Bueno Mione. Ya puedes ver-dijo el menor de los hermanos Black, mientras le soltaba la venda que cubría los ojos miel de Hermione. Pasaron unos segundos mientras los ojos de Hermione se acostumbraban a la luz, y para que le permitieran ver lo que tenía al frente. Hermione ahogo una exclamación. Frente a ella se encontraba el paisaje más hermoso que hubiese podido ver en su vida. Se encontraba frente a un precioso mar cristalino y una playa de arena blanca. Era una pequeña bahía que estaba perdida entre árboles y pendientes rocosas. El mar estaba calmado y quieto y la brisa salina le acariciaba el rostro. Hermione cerró sus ojos y sonrió complacida. Ese lugar era un paraíso y se alegraba de estar allí. Hermione se giró y observó la pequeña bahía y se percató de la cabaña que se encontraba en ese lugar. Inmediatamente se encaminó a ella y decidió explorar un poco más el hermoso lugar donde estaba. Regulus la observaba feliz y embelezado, se notaba tan alegre, tan llena de vida. Y le encantaba saber que él había sido el causante de ello. El menor de los Black la siguió a paso lento, mientras la veía acercarse a la cabaña con curiosidad.

Hermione trató de encontrar algún indicio de que alguien se encontrase en el interior de la casa, pero no encontró nada. Con lentitud posó su mano en la manija de la puerta y se dispuso a abrirla con cuidado. Una vez abierta, intentó entrar, hasta que la voz de Regulus la detuvo.

-Mione, no debes hacer tanto teatro para abrir una puerta. Estamos solo tu y yo en este lugar.-sentenció el ojigris, mientras le tomaba la mano y la guiaba adentro.

-¿Y si el dueño se molesta porque estamos aquí?-preguntó la castaña, mientras observaba la decoración del lugar. "Exquisita" pensó enseguida. Todo estaba perfectamente decorado en colores tierra y con los adornos suficientes para no hacer ver sobrecargada la estancia, pero sin hacerla parecer simple. La risa de Regulus inundó el lugar enseguida. Hermione sonrió. Le encantaba escuchar reír a Regulus, porque su risa era armoniosa y contagiosa.

-Mione. Estoy completamente seguro de que el dueño no se molestara.-respondió el ojigris con simpleza. La castaña se giró para mirarlo interrogantemente, haciendo que el joven sonriera nuevamente. –Ya que yo soy el dueño de este lugar- sentenció finalmente el menor de los Black. Hermione se quedó sorprendida por la respuesta. –Esta es una de mis propiedades. Solo yo sabia de su ubicación y su existencia, pero ahora tu también la conoces.- respondió el ojigris a la pregunta no formulada de la castaña.

-¿Y donde nos encontramos, exactamente?-preguntó Hermione asombrada al descubrir que existía un pasadizo en Hogwarts que diese para este paraíso terrenal.

-Bueno, nos encontramos en el Caribe colombiano, para ser más específicos.- respondió Regulus mientras tomaba asiento en uno de los sillones de la sala.

-Y se puede saber¿Cómo llegamos aquí?-volvió a cuestionar la castaña.

-Eso pequeña, es un secreto que no te puedo decir. Tan solo debes saber, que podrás venir todas las veces que quieras, claro, si es en mi compañía.-dijo el ojigris observando la reacción de su amiga ante la negativa de decirle como habían llegado a ese lugar.

-Me parece bien. Sé que cuando creas necesario, lo sabré. Por ahora me conformaré con disfrutar del día y de la vista.- dijo la castaña mientras miraba por la ventana. Regulus sonrió complacido. Él le contaría todo, pero no en ese momento. No era el adecuado para ello.

-Bueno Mione te daré un pequeño tour por la casa y luego te dejaré que te cambies de ropa. Hoy pasaremos una tarde fantástica.- dijo el menor de los Black, mientras se colocaba de pie y le extendía una mano a la castaña, quien la tomó gustosa. Regulus le mostró la cabaña, que de pequeña no tenía nada. Constaba de dos pisos, en los cuales había 5 dormitorios, una gran cocina, un baño por cada planta, una sala espaciosa, un comedor inmenso, un estudio y un hermoso balcón que daba para el mar. Después de mostrarle la cabaña, Regulus la dejo en una habitación donde había un armario lleno de toda clase de ropa para mujer. La castaña sonrió agradecida y decidió tomar un bañador de dos piezas. Buscó por varios minutos entre todos los que había, hasta que se decidió por uno. Se trataba de un pequeño bañador que cubría lo necesario y que era de color negro, lo cual contrastaba con su piel tostada. Se colocó un pareo, tomó una toalla y salió con las mismas sandalias con las que había llegado. Regulus la esperaba sentado en un sillón en la sala, mientras observaba el mar. Al escuchar los pasos en la escalera, se giró para encarar a la castaña y se quedó embobado. El bañador resaltaba perfectamente las curvas de la castaña y la hacían parecer una deidad. Regulus tuvo que apartar la vista, para no sonrojarse frente a su amiga, quien lo veía sonriente. El menor de los Black se colocó de pie y se encaminó al encuentro de su amiga. Él llevaba puesto una bermuda de color azul turquí y unas sandalias a juego. Sobre su hombro derecho reposaba una toalla blanca que tenía grabado el escudo de los Black y las iniciales R.B.

-Bueno señorita. Espero que este preparada para pasar una tarde estupenda.- dijo Regulus mientras le extendía el brazo a la joven.

-Por supuesto caballero.- Respondió Hermione mientras entrelazaba su brazo con el de él, antes de encaminarse a la puerta de la cabaña, rumbo a la playa de arena blanca que los esperaba.

* * *

-Gracias Reg. Muchas Gracias.-dijo la castaña mientras pasaba a través de la puerta que los devolvía a Hogwarts. Habían pasado una mañana y una tarde única y especial. Entre juegos, chapoteos y risas se la habían pasado. Hermione no quería salir del agua, ya que nunca había visto un mar tan tranquilo y tan cristalino. Todo era un sueño. Almorzaron comida que había dentro de la cabaña y después de reposarse, siguieron divirtiéndose hasta que Regulus indicó que era momento de volver, porque lo más seguro era que los estuviesen buscando. La castaña lo observó confundida, logrando sacarle una sonrisa al ojigris. Se secaron y cambiaron rápidamente para regresar a Hogwarts. El menor de los Black le pidió que se colocara la venda, porque aun no era momento de conocer el lugar donde estaba, a lo cual la castaña asintió con una sonrisa. Nuevamente tenía los ojos vendados, pero no importaba. Ya había conocido uno de los lugares secretos de Hogwarts y sobretodo, uno de los secretos de Regulus y eso le alegraba mucho. Ya que la hacía sentir merecedora de su confianza y de su cariño. Iban caminando abrazados. Hermione llevaba la mano derecha en el costado de Regulus, mientras el ojigris pasaba su mano izquierda por la cintura de la joven. 

-De nada, Mione. Siempre lo mejor para ti.-Respondió el ojigris con una sonrisa. Comenzaron a caminar por unos minutos en silencio. Mientras el menor de los black los llevaba por los pasillos de Hogwarts. Cuando creyó haber dado suficientes vueltas, decidió quitarle la venda de los ojos a la castaña. Ambos iban con la misma ropa con la que se habían ido, pero ahora su piel se encontraba más bronceada. Regulus sonrió cuando vio los intentos de la castaña de acostumbrarse a la luz que entraba por los grandes ventanales del castillo. No tenía ganas de ir a su sala común, ni a la de slytherin, así que le tendió una mano a regulus, quien la entrelazó con la suya.

-Después de haber ido a ese precioso lugar, no me quedan ganas de encerrarme. Así que¿porque no vamos afuera y nos sentamos cerca del lago?-preguntó la castaña mientras comenzaba a caminar.

-Me parece bien. Quiero pasar el mayor tiempo contigo el día de hoy.-respondió el ojigris con una sonrisa, mientras caminaban tomados de la mano rumbo a los jardines de Hogwarts. Hermione observó el árbol donde solía sentarse con Harry y Ron. Decidió que quería sentarse allí, quería estar en ese lugar, porque le recordaba a sus amigos y hacía que los sintiera cerca. Se dirigió inmediatamente al lugar y tomó asiento bajo su sombra. Hermione cerró sus ojos y se dejó llevar por los recuerdos. Regulus la observaba detenidamente desde arriba, para luego tomar asiento a su lado. Abrazó a la castaña por los hombros y la atrajo a su pecho para que se recostara. Hermione sonrió levemente y se pegó más al joven. Duraron un buen rato en silencio contemplando la puesta de sol, hasta que sintieron hambre. Se colocaron de pie y caminaron hacia las cocinas con una sonrisa y charlando animadamente. Cuando estaban por entrar a las cocinas, una pequeña niña de primero se detuvo frente a ellos. Hermione la observaba fijamente al igual que Regulus, poniendo así más nerviosa a la pequeña.

-Señorita Swan.- comenzó a decir la pequeña con notorio nerviosismo. Hermione sintió cariño por la pequeña, por lo que se acercó un poco más a ella y le regaló una pequeña sonrisa tranquilizadora.

-Hermione. Puedes llamarme Hermione. Dime¿Cuál es tu nombre?- dijo la castaña, mientras miraba a la pequeña niña, quien le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Yo soy Samantha. Hermione, me mandaron a buscarla. Por favor acompáñeme.- dijo la niña, que ya se encontraba más calmada. Hermione se encontraba confundida. ¿Quién la mandó a buscar? Bueno, lo mejor era seguir a la pequeña y así averiguarlo. Ambos slytherins siguieron a la pequeña, quien los llevaba rumbo al Gran Comedor. Al llegar a la puerta, la pequeña se giró y quedó de frente con ambos jóvenes. –Hasta aquí puedo traerlos. Por favor, sigan adelante.- dijo Samantha antes despedirse e irse caminando por uno de los pasillos del castillo. Hermione se giró y observó a Regulus, quien no dejaba de ver a la puerta de madera. E joven sintió que era observado y se giró a encarar a su amiga. Le sonrió y le extendió la mano como siempre hacia. Hermione sonrió y asintió. Entrelazaron sus manos y abrieron la puerta juntos.

Hermione estaba en shock. Todo el gran comedor estaba decorado para una fiesta. Habían mesas regadas por todas partes, una pista de baile y hasta una banda. Observó a todas partes y se encontró con que todos los estudiantes de Hogwarts se encontraban allí. Sus mejillas se tornaron rosas, pero trato de esconder su pena ante una mirada tierna y una sonrisa leve. Observó también que los profesores también se encontraban allí y que Dumbledore la observaba con una sonrisa. Todos la observaban y luego de unos segundos, se escuchó un unánime Feliz Cumpleaños. Estaba sorprendida. Se suponía que los únicos que sabían de su cumpleaños eran Lily y Regulus. Entonces¿Cómo se había enterado todo el mundo? La castaña se recriminó a si misma por su torpeza. "En Hogwarts todo se sabe" pensó la castaña recordando como todo el mundo se enteraba de las cosas que sucedían en el colegio. Hermione sonrió agradecida y se dirigió a una mesa vacía. Regulus, quien observaba todo en silencio, la siguió en su recorrido hasta la mesa y tomó asiento junto a ella. En ese momento Dumbledore se colocó de pie y dispuesto a dar uno de sus discursos.

-Estoy muy feliz al ver como las 4 casas trabajan en comunión. Y también estoy muy feliz al saber que todo se debe a una persona muy especial. Hermione. Feliz Cumpleaños, de mi parte y de todo Hogwarts.- dijo el anciano director antes de tomas nuevamente asiento. Hermione no podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo. ¿Había dicho, las 4 casas? Eso si que era un acontecimiento. La música comenzó a sonar y todos los presentes se levantaron y comenzaron a bailar. Hermione observaba todo desde su mesa y sonreía levemente al ver a alguna pareja de enamorados. Sonrió con melancolía. En esos momentos extrañaba a Harry.

-Mione.- la llamó Regulus. Hermione salió de sus pensamientos y se centró en su amigo. –Toma. Esto es para ti. Feliz Cumpleaños.- dijo el ojigris con una sonrisa, mientras sacaba de su bolsillo la cajita de terciopelo negro, la cual tenía grabado el escudo de armas de los Black y se la extendía a la castaña. Hermione la tomó y la abrió. En su interior se encontraba un par de aretes de Oro blanco en forma de flor de cerezo.

-¿Cómo supiste que eran mis flores favoritas?- preguntó la castaña, quien estaba sorprendida de que todo el mundo sabía eso, porque el gran comedor estaba decorado con esas flores.

-Es fácil saberlo. Siempre las dibujas en las esquinas de tus cuadernos y pergaminos.- respondió el ojigris con una sonrisa.

-Son Hermosos Reg. Me encantan. Gracias por ello.- agradeció la castaña mientras guardaba la pequeña cajita en un bolsillo de su falda y le regalaba una sonrisa a su amigo. Se quedaron en un cómodo silencio por unos instantes hasta que ve que Regulus se levanta y le extiende una mano.

-¿Quieres bailar?-pregunta el menor de los Black con una sonrisa. Hermione le devuelve el gesto y toma su mano. Juntos se encaminan a la pista y comenzaron a bailar una canción lenta.

-Yo no conocía este lado tuyo.- dijo la castaña al joven. Regulus sonrió y se acercó un poco más a la castaña, para poder hablarle al oído.

-Bueno, como un buen Black debo saber bailar cualquier tipo de música.- fue la respuesta del joven, haciendo reír a la castaña.

-Espero que así sea, porque no me pienso sentar en toda la noche.- dijo Hermione entre risas.

-Si es así, te demostraré todo lo que se.- respondió el menor de los Black. Ambos jóvenes bailaron varias canciones juntos, mientras reían y charlaban. Todos los miembros del sector masculino observaban celosos la escena, ya que ellos también querían bailar con la castaña. De un momento a otro siente como alguien le toca el hombro. Se gira y se encuentra con Remus.

-Me permites un baile con esta bella dama.- dijo Remus a Regulus mirando fijamente a Hermione. Regulus le cedió la mano de la castaña, algo incomodo y se fue a sentar en su mesa. Remus comenzó a bailar con la castaña una canción que no era ni tan lenta, ni tan rápida. –Feliz Cumpleaños Mione- susurró el castaño, mientras daban una vuelta. Hermione sonrió y se abrazó un poco más al licántropo.

-Gracias Remus.- respondió Hermione en el mismo tono de voz. Había perdonado a los merodeadores por lo sucedido en día anterior. Sabía que no lo habían hecho adrede y si Regulus lo tomaba tan tranquilamente, porque ella no hacer lo mismo. Además, ella sentía un gran cariño por esos chicos, como para estar enojada con ellos por más tiempo.

-Espero que nuestro regalo te haya gustado. No fue fácil descubrir cuales eran tus flores favoritas.- susurró el merodeador, mientras seguía bailando con la castaña. En ese momento hermione se detuvo. Ellos habían sido los que le habían decorado su cuarto.

-Pero¿Cómo?- preguntó la castaña.

-No puedo decirte. Secreto de Merodeador.- dijo el castaño con una sonrisa picara en su rostro. Hermione suspiró resignada. -Pero lo que si puedo decirte, es que esa es solo una parte de la sorpresa.-dijo Remus en un tono conspirador, lo cual hizo reír a Hermione.

-¿Ah Si? bueno¿y cual es la otra parte?- preguntó la castaña en el mismo tono de voz.

-Tendrás que acompañarme ahora mismo si quieres saberlo, querida Hermione.- sentenció el castaño entre susurros y dejó de bailar. Le extendió el brazo, el cual la castaña dudó un momento en tomar, pero que al final lo hizo. Caminaron hacia la salida del Gran comedor y salieron de este. Caminaron por los pasillos del castillo hasta llegar a la puerta que daba a lo jardines de Hogwarts. Observó el cielo nocturno y lo hermoso que se veía ese día. También se percató de 3 figuras más que los esperaban cerca del árbol donde esa tarde había estado sentada. Se trataba de James, Sirius y Peter. Caminaron en silencio hasta quedar frente a ellos. Los observó fijamente y sin emoción alguna por unos segundos, antes de cerrar sus ojos por un instante y volverlos a abrir. Al abrirlos los miró con infinita ternura y les regaló una sonrisa sincera a los chicos. Los jóvenes la observaban embobados. No se esperaban esa reacción por parte de la castaña.

-Gracias por las flores. Me encantaron.- agradeció la castaña mientras se acercaba a cada uno de los jóvenes y les daba un beso en la mejilla.

-Pero¿Tú no estabas enojada con nosotros?- preguntó Peter notablemente desconcertado, lo cual atrajo la mirada enojada de sus amigos, haciendo que se encogiera en su lugar.

-Estaba enojada. Pero se que no lo hicieron adrede. No los creo capaces de algo tan bajo.- contestó la castaña mirando fijamente al joven regordete. No podía concebir que el fuera el traidor de los potter. No lo entendía. Parecía tan tierno e indefenso. Dejó de mirarlo y posó sus ojos en Sirius, quien la observaba fijamente. –Black.- llamó la castaña, obteniendo la atención de los cuatro merodeadores. –Gracias.- dijo la castaña antes de regalarle una sonrisa al ojigris. No sabía muy bien porque le había agradecido, solo sintió que debía hacerlo. Algo en su interior se lo indicaba, como si supiera que el había sido el promotor de la sorpresa. Sirius le sonrió a la castaña, pero no se trataba de una sonrisa coqueta o de las que normalmente utilizaba para conquistar. Esta era la sonrisa verdadera de Sirius Black. Una sonrisa que Hermione jamás podría olvidar.

-Hermione.- llamó James, obteniendo la atención de la castaña. –Tenemos algo especial para ti. Por favor cierra los ojos un momento.- pidió el morocho. Hermione hizo lo que le pidieron y cerró sus ojos. En ese momento los cuatro merodeadores sacaron sus varitas e hicieron aparecer un mensaje en el aire.

–Ya los puedes abrir.- dijo Sirius mientras esperaba ansioso la reacción de la castaña. Hermione abrió sus ojos y se encontró con un mensaje escrito en letras brillantes, de las cuales caía un polvo plateado. "Feliz Cumpleaños Hermione. Nuestro regalo esta junto a tu corazón. Los Merodeadores." Se leía en el aire. Hermione instantáneamente se toco el pecho y sintió algo extraño. Sacó la cadena que colgaba de su cuello y observó algo que no estaba anteriormente ahí. Junto al relicario en forma de corazón se encontraba otro dije, el cual era una estrella que despedía luz propia. Se la quedó observando por unos segundos. Estaba maravillada y no se percató de una tímida lágrima que salió de uno de sus ojos.

-Es una estrella verdadera. Fue difícil conseguirla, pero aquí la tienes. Siempre brillara para ti, sin importar el lugar o la hora.-dijo Sirius con voz calmada. Hermione quitó su mirada de la estrella, para posarla en los merodeadores.

-Gracias. Muchas Gracias.- dijo Hermione antes de regalarle una sonrisa radiante y llena de felicidad. Los merodeadores estaba más que complacidos con la reacción de la castaña. Había valido la pena todo el esfuerzo que tuvieron que hacer para conseguir las flores y las demás cosas. Pero al recibir esa sonrisa supieron que todo había valido la pena.

–Chicos, creo que es momento de regresar al gran comedor. Todos deben estar buscando a la homenajeada.- dijo Remus mientras miraba al castillo.

-Si, Remus tiene razón. Lo mejor es regresar a la fiesta.- secundó James, con una sonrisa. Hermione sonrió levemente y se ubicó entre los merodeadores, teniendo a su izquierda a James y Peter y al otro lado a Sirius y Remus. Los 5 se dirigieron al gran comedor, donde todos se encontraban bailando. Al entrar al salón, Hermione se encuentra con Severus, quien observaba fijamente a los merodeadores. Hermione se aleja de los chicos y se encamina a su mesa, donde se encontraba Regulus. Cuando esta a punto de llegar al encuentro con el menor de los Black, aparece Lucius.

-Hermione. Podrías concederme el honor de bailar conmigo.- pidió el rubio con una sonrisa. La castaña asintió y le regaló una pequeña sonrisa, haciendo sonreír ampliamente al rubio. Ambos slytherins comenzaron a bailar una canción lenta, hasta que el rubio se detuvo. –Hermione, por favor acompáñame un momento. Debo entregarte mi regalo.- dijo e rubio, mientras le hacia una seña a Severus. La castaña asintió y comenzó a seguir a Lucius. Se encaminaron a una esquina solitaria del Gran Comedor, la cual estaba olvidada ante la vista de todos. Al poco tiempo se les une Severus y le sonríe a la castaña.

-Feliz cumpleaños Hermione.- dijeron al unísono Severus y Lucius. Hermione no pudo evitar sonreír un poco.

-Gracias chicos.- respondió la castaña, mientras trataba de regresar a su mesa.

-Espera, tenemos algo especial para ti.- dijo Severus, mientras trataba de evitar que la castaña se alejara.

-¿mmm?- murmuró la castaña. En ese momento Lucius saca una pequeña caja de terciopelo verde y se la entrega a la castaña. Hermione se la quedó mirando por unos segundos antes de abrirla. En su interior reposaba una hermosa pulsera de oro blanco, de la cual colgaban varios dijes, como una estrella, un sol, una luna, una H y un símbolo extraño, el cual no reconoció. Hermione observó a los jóvenes quienes la veían ansiosos y les regaló otra sonrisa, pero esta era más real.

-Gracias Lucius, Gracias Severus. Es hermosa.- agradeció la castaña a cada uno. Los jóvenes estaban muy felices. Los había llamado por su nombre, en vez de por su apellido, como solía hacerlo. Eso significaba, que en verdad habían logrado sorprender a la castaña. Y eso que no sabía la otra parte de la sorpresa.

-Hermione, esta pulsera es especial. Esta es una pulsera mágica. Te concederá el deseo más profundo de tu corazón, por 24 horas. Tu decidirás cuando utilizarlo y como utilizarlo.- explicó Lucius dándole una mirada significativa a la pulsera. –Al pasar el tiempo límite, este dije.- continuó el rubio, para luego señalar el símbolo extraño, el cual era un círculo, en el que en su interior se encontraba una estrella de 32 puntas y en el centro de la estrella, se encontraba un kanji japonés. –Desaparecerá de la pulsera, para dejarla como una pieza más de joyería.- concluyó el joven, mientras observaba como una chispa aparecía en los ojos miel de la castaña. Hermione no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. "¿será posible…?" se preguntó mentalmente la castaña.

-¿Y Como hago para pedir el deseo?- preguntó la castaña mientras observaba fijamente a la pulsera.

-Solo debes repetir tu deseo 3 veces y ya.- respondió Severus, quien observaba cada una de las reacciones de Hermione. La castaña alzó la mirada y observó a los jóvenes en silencio.

-Gracias.- dijo la castaña en un susurro que fue escuchado por ambos jóvenes. De un momento a otro se abalanzó sobre ellos y los abrazó efusivamente, para luego depositar un casto beso en la mejilla del rubio y del moreno. Lucius y Severus observaban anonadados la reacción de la castaña, mientras un fuerte sonrojo aparecía en sus mejillas. Se quedaron de pie y quietos en ese lugar apartado, mientras observaban como la castaña se iba rápidamente y salía del Gran comedor.

Hermione salió del gran comedor, se quedó de pie y en silencio por unos segundos mientras ordenaba sus pensamientos. De pronto sintió unos pasos que se acercaban a ella y se giró para ver de quien se trataba. Sonrió al ver a Lily, quien venía a ella con una gran sonrisa.

-Feliz cumpleaños Hermione.- felicitó la pelirroja, mientras abrazaba a su amiga.

-Gracias Lily.- agradeció la castaña, mientras seguía abrazada a su amiga.

-Tu regalo de cumpleaños, al igual que los demás se encuentra en tu cuarto. No le coloqué tarjeta, pero estoy completamente segura, de que descubrirás cual es.- dijo la pelirroja mientras se separaba de Hermione.

-Yo también estoy segura de que sabré de cual se trata.- respondió con una sonrisa.

-Y dime¿Dónde estuviste todo el día? Porque te estuve buscando y no aparecías, al igual que Regulus.- preguntó Lily con una sonrisa picarona en el rostro.

-Ahora no te puedo decir, pero prometo contarte mañana.- respondió Hermione con una sonrisa. Lily se percató de que la castaña traía algo entre sus manos y se la quedó mirando interrogativamente. Hermione lo notó y le pasó la pulsera. Lily ahogó una exclamación con una mano, mientras observaba fijamente a la joya.

-Es una pulsera de deseo.- dijo Lily, mientras observaba maravillada a la pulsera. –Son extremadamente raras. Es muy difícil conseguir una de estas. ¿Cómo…?- comenzó a decir la pelirroja.

-Malfoy y Snape.- respondió la castaña con simpleza.

-¿Vas a pedir tu deseo?- preguntó Lily, mientras le devolvía la pulsera a la castaña, recibiendo como respuesta un asentimiento. –Bueno, mejor yo te dejo a solas. Nos vemos dentro del gran comedor.- dijo la pelirroja, mientras se encaminaba abría la puerta y entraba al gran comedor. Hermione se quedó nuevamente sola. Observó fijamente la pulsera y decidió pedir su deseo ahora que estaba sola. La apretó entre sus manos y tomó aire.

-Quiero que Harry este aquí. Quiero que Harry este aquí. Quiero que Harry este aquí.-Pidió la castaña mientras cerraba los ojos fuertemente. Sintió como una brisa fría le golpeaba el rostro y luego, como esta desaparecía. De un momento a otro sintió como una mano le acariciaba el rostro con delicadeza, para luego ir hasta su lóbulo y acariciarlo levemente. Hermione contuvo la respiración por unos instantes, mientras reunía el valor para abrir los ojos. Cuando lo hizo, se encontró de frente con un par de ojos verdes que se encontraban tras unos anteojos y que la observaban felices. Hermione sintió como sus ojos se empañaban de la alegría y como el aire regresaba a sus pulmones. Inmediatamente se lanzó a los brazos de Harry. Comenzó a llenar el rostro del ojiverde con besos, cada uno más desesperado que el anterior. Hasta que llegó a la boca. En ese momento se detuvo. Sentía que ya había hecho eso antes, y dirigió sus ojos a los del chico. Verdes, siempre verdes. Sonrió con felicidad infinita y unió sus labios con los de él.

Harry comenzó a rozar levemente sus labios con los de la castaña, para luego comenzar a besarla suavemente. El beso estaba lleno de dulzura y ternura. Poco a poco comenzó a pasarle la lengua por el labio inferior, en un movimiento rítmico y constante, pidiéndole permiso para entrar en la intimidad del interior de la boca de la castaña. Permiso que fue concedido inmediatamente. Sus lenguas se encontraron y comenzaron a danzar unidas y entrelazadas, al son del compás marcado por los corazones de ambos jóvenes. Poco a poco el beso se fue haciendo cada vez más apasionado, por lo que Hermione entrelazó sus manos detrás de la cabeza del ojiverde, mientras que Harry la abrazaba por la cintura, acercándola cada vez más a él. Siguieron besándose hasta que sus pulmones clamaron por aire. Con lentitud se separaron, intentando así, hacer más lejano el momento de cortar tan sublime contacto. Al separarse, Harry comenzó a depositar pequeños besos en los labios de la castaña, los cuales le dejaban con ganas de más. Poco a poco comenzaron a recuperar el aliento perdido y sintieron que eran observados fijamente. En ese momento, giraron sus rostros en dirección a donde sentían que provenían las miradas y se encontraron con la puerta del Gran Comedor, la cual se encontraba abierta de par en par y con cientos de pares de ojos fijos en ellos.

* * *

Bueno, aquí estoy yo, respondiendo los reviews de aquellas personas que me dejaron sus comentarios. Gracias por todo. No tengo nada más que decir, que gracias por leer y por todo. Este es mi autoregalo, por lo que espero que lo valoren tanto como yo. Un beso y Cuídense mucho.

_Ahora los rr._

_**Isabella:** Hola y bienvenida al fic. Me agrada que te guste la historia. Ha sido un poco difícil el hacerla, pero me he divertido mucho haciéndolo. Espero que nos veamos pronto por aquí. Y suerte. Besos._

_**Cristal90:** me alegra encontrarte otra vez por aquí. Sip, los merodeadores le han dado varios problemas a Hermi, pero lo que viene ahora es bueno. Con harry en ese tiempo, por 24 horas, los celos estarán a la orden del día. Ojala que la espera haya sido pagada con creces. Éxitos. Y chao._

_**Nimue-Tarrazo:** Hola otra vez. Gracias por leer mi fic. Bueno, sobre lo de Regulus y Hermione, pues algo pasará. No ahora, pero si en un futuro cercano. En este capitulo se les ve mucho mas unidos que en el anterior, dando las muestras de lo que podría pasar en un futuro. Con respecto a los merodeadores, pues ese es su fin, hacer rabiar a mione, pero también ser tiernos cuando quieren serlo. Ellos tienen muchas cosas buenas, y es difícil ponerlos como malos, pero es que tiene que ser así, porque en donde quedaría la gracia de la historia, si mione cae rápido en sus redes. Aquí hay más momentos entre Lily y Hermione. Y entre la castaña y otros personajes. Espero que te haya gustado. Cuídate mucho. Besos, chao._

_

* * *

**Se despide de ustedes...**_

**Andreaeb182**

* * *


	7. Capitulo 6

**Hola a todas las personas que leen esto...**

**se que me he demorado bastante y que este capitulo es apenas una tercera parte del anterior... sip, todo eso lo se. pero tienen que entender que la inspiracion ha estado algo esquiva y si a eso le suman el haber regresado a clases en la universidad, el tiempo se acorta en gran parte, pero no se preocupen, yo sigo viva y continuaré con el fic, solo que ahora los intervalos seran mucho mas largos... este no es el cap completo, es solo un abrebocas, porque me han dicho que quieren que actualice pronto, asi que aqui les dejo un adelanto, por eso lo de primera parte... no se preocupen, que la espera tiene su recompensa... además, hoy es el dia de cumpleaños de Daniel!!! Feliz Cumpleaños Amor... jajaja, espero tener un fic especial para el cumpleaños de Harry, o al menos el proximo capitulo, no se la verdad, sera lo que primero se me ocurra...**

**en fin, aqui los dejo con esta parte del cap, cuidense mucho y ya saben, estos personajes son de J.K. Rowling, excepto, por obvias razones a Remus, Sirius, James, Harry y Draco, los cuales son todos y digo y recalco Todos mios... jajaja, cuidense mucho y gracias a mi amiga Noelia por el apoyo...**

**Lean por favor la nota de abajo...**

**gracias, su amiga**

**Andrea **

* * *

**Harry comenzó a rozar levemente sus labios con los de la castaña, para luego comenzar a besarla suavemente. El beso estaba lleno de dulzura y ternura. Poco a poco comenzó a pasarle la lengua por el labio inferior, en un movimiento rítmico y constante, pidiéndole permiso para entrar en la intimidad del interior de la boca de la castaña. Permiso que fue concedido inmediatamente. Sus lenguas se encontraron y comenzaron a danzar unidas y entrelazadas, al son del compás marcado por los corazones de ambos jóvenes. Poco a poco el beso se fue haciendo cada vez más apasionado, por lo que Hermione entrelazó sus manos detrás de la cabeza del ojiverde, mientras que Harry la abrazaba por la cintura, acercándola cada vez más a él. Siguieron besándose hasta que sus pulmones clamaron por aire. Con lentitud se separaron, intentando así, hacer más lejano el momento de cortar tan sublime contacto. Al separarse, Harry comenzó a depositar pequeños besos en los labios de la castaña, los cuales le dejaban con ganas de más. Poco a poco comenzaron a recuperar el aliento perdido y sintieron que eran observados fijamente. En ese momento, giraron sus rostros en dirección a donde sentían que provenían las miradas y se encontraron con la puerta del Gran Comedor, la cual se encontraba abierta de par en par y con cientos de pares de ojos fijos en ellos.  
**

* * *

**Capitulo 6**

**Decidiendo Como Vivir.**

**Parte I**

Las puertas del Gran comedor se abrieron de par en par, por una fuerte brisa, dejando ver a una pareja de enamorados. Todo el Gran comedor se encontraba en silencio y observando fijamente la figura de la homenajeada mientras se besaba con un chico. Cuando se separaron lo suficiente para poder observarle el rostro, una ahogada exclamación se hizo presente. Hermione sonría feliz y radiante, mientras su rostro era bañado por la luz de la luna, haciéndola lucir etérea. Observaba embelezada al joven que la acompañaba y se notaba a leguas el amor que le profesaba. Observando desde lejos, Remus apretó fuertemente sus puños y sintió como los celos se apoderaban de él. Frente a todo el gran comedor se encontraba Hermione besándose con James. ¿Cómo pudo faltar a la promesa de no hacer ningún avance ese día? Con el ceño fuertemente fruncido comenzó a caminar rumbo a la pareja que seguía besándose sin importar nada. A pesar de estar tan lejos, el reconocía ese cabello y esa figura en cualquier parte, a pesar de encontrarse de espaldas. Se trataba de James Potter.

Regulus observaba todo fijamente desde la mesa donde lo había dejado la castaña. Se sentía asqueado y enojado. No entendía como ella podía haberse fijado en Potter. "habiendo tantos detrás de ella, tuvo que escoger a Potter" pensó con rabia y celos. Notó como la pareja se daba cuenta de que eran observados por todos y se giraba a ver. Observó detenidamente las reacciones de la pareja y notó un brillo en los ojos del muchacho. Sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente. Ese no era James Potter. A pesar de lo alejado que estaba, pudo ver un brillo diferente en la mirada del joven, cuando un rayo de luna tocó su rostro. –Verdes- susurró el ojigris para si mismo. Ese que estaba junto a la castaña no era el Gryffindor fanfarrón amigo de su hermano, aunque eran fácilmente confundibles. En ese momento un brillo de reconocimiento apareció en los ojos color acero del menor de los hermanos Black. "Harry" pensó el joven con pesar. Ese era el joven del que Hermione estaba enamorada. Recordaba las veces que la observaba suspirar mientras se perdía en sus pensamientos y susurraba levemente el nombre del joven que la acompañaba en ese momento. Recordó los celos y la rabia que lo inundaba cada vez que una lágrima escapaba de uno de esos ojos miel, mientras ella se sumergía en sus recuerdos, pensando en quien sabe que cosas y en quien. Ahora lo tenía claro. Cerró sus ojos por unos minutos, tratando de calmarse un poco. Debía permanecer impasible, y lucir lo más tranquilo posible. Lo mas seguro es que la castaña llegase en unos minutos y los presentara y aunque le doliera en lo más profundo de su ser, debía aparentar alegría por conocerlo, aunque en realidad sintiera deseos de matarlo a golpes a causa de los celos que lo consumían por dentro.

Sirius observaba todo anonadado. Había decidido ir por una cerveza de mantequilla, para luego encontrarse con la imagen de Hermione besándose con James. Con su mejor amigo. Con su hermano del alma. Sirius sintió como algo subía desde su estomago y le quemaba la garganta. Su respiración prontamente se tornó rápida y descontrolada. Sus puños estaban fuertemente cerrados alrededor del vaso, hasta que le cristal no pudo resistir la presión, estallando entre sus manos. Sirius observó los pequeños pedazos de vidrio que estaban en sus manos y se los quitó sin miramientos. Sacó un pañuelo de su pantalón y se vendó la mano izquierda, que era la que se encontraba afectada. Observó fijamente por unos segundos más, como la pareja continuaba besándose, hasta que se separaron. Se sentía traicionado, a pesar de saber que era una apuesta y que todos estaban contra todos. Sin pensar en lo que hacía y haciendo caso a sus sentimientos, comenzó a caminar rumbo a donde se encontraba la castaña con su mejor amigo. De un momento a otro, sintió que alguien caminaba a su lado y vio que era Moony. Sonrió levemente a su amigo, y siguieron caminando a donde se encontraba la pareja. Cuando estuvieron a unos 10 metros de ellos, sintieron que alguien los llamaba.

-Sirius, Remus.- se escuchó decir detrás de ellos. Ambos jóvenes se giraron y encontraron a James Potter, que se dirigía a ellos sonriente con tres vasos con cerveza de mantequilla. Inmediatamente se giraron nuevamente y observaron a la castaña y al joven que estaba a su lado. Era idéntico a James. James, quien había ido al baño no se había percatado de lo que sucedía con la castaña, sino que inmediatamente se había acercado a donde se encontraban sus amigos. El joven de ojos cafés siguió la mirada de sus amigos y se encontró con Hermione, quien era abrazada por un joven. Un joven que era idéntico a él. Sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente y su boca quedó entreabierta. El parecido entre ese joven y él era sorprendente. Inmediatamente se giró y notó que estaba junto a una mesa, en la cual dejó dos de los vasos que traía, para luego llevarse el otro a la boca y vaciarlo de un solo trago. Necesitaba tomar algo, para ver si de esa manera desaparecía la sensación de vacío y de malestar que lo estaba llenando en ese momento. Sirius y Remus no dejaban de observar a su amigo y al chico. Aunque por unos instantes se sintieron aliviados al saber que no era James quien besaba a la castaña, luego ese sentimiento fue remplazado por los celos que anteriormente tenían. Cuando James terminó de beber la cerveza de mantequilla, depositó el vaso sobre la mesa y se quedó observando a la castaña, mientras esta se abría paso entre la gente.

Mientras tanto, una joven de cabellos rojos observaba todo con una sonrisa triste. Había visto a la castaña antes de pedir su deseo y supo realmente quien era el joven. Se había sorprendido al principio, creyendo que se trataba de James Potter, pero luego observó más detenidamente y notó que el joven tenía un par de ojos verdes, los cuales le parecían extrañamente familiares. Podía ver todo el amor que se profesaban la pareja y sintió un poco de celos y tristeza en su interior. Celos, porque ella aun no había amado tan profundamente como Hermione y tristeza, porque sabía que el deseo de la joven solo duraría 24 horas y no quería imaginar como se sentiría su amiga después de que se cumpliera ese tiempo. Decidió sentarse un rato y esperar a que todo siguiera su curso. Lo más seguro es que Hermione le presentara luego a Harry y así por fin conocería al misterioso chico que se había ganado el corazón de su amiga.

Hermione observaba fijamente a todos los presentes y sintió como se ruborizaba de la vergüenza, en ese momento sintió como los brazos de Harry se cerraban alrededor de ella, trasmitiéndole confianza y apoyo. Giró sus ojos y los posó en los verdes de él y le sonrió. Harry depositó un beso en la frente de la castaña y le devolvió la sonrisa. Poro a poco se separaron, pero el ojiverde tomó la mano de su novia y se encaminó al interior del Gran Comedor. Todos los observaban mientras estos se dirigían a la pista de baile y comenzaban a bailar. Harry apretaba levemente el cuerpo de Hermione, aminorando la distancia entre ellos, mientras bailaba con los ojos cerrados y se perdía en el aroma a flores que despedía el cabello de la castaña. Hermione había cerrado sus ojos y se dejaba llevar por la música.

-Feliz cumpleaños, pequeña.- susurró levemente Harry al oído de la castaña. Hermione se apretó más contra él, buscando refugio en sus brazos.

-¿Cómo…?- intentó preguntar la castaña.

-Por ese cartel.- respondió el ojiverde, señalando con la cabeza el mensaje que decía "Feliz cumpleaños Hermione". La castaña sonrió levemente mientras observaba el mensaje. "Si, es un feliz cumpleaños" pensó Hermione mientras bailaba. Hermione pasó sus brazos alrededor del cuello del joven y siguió bailando con él mientras se perdía en el mar verde de su mirada. Poco a poco sus rostros se acercaron, hasta que sus labios se encontraron nuevamente. Se besaron lentamente y con delicadeza. Saboreando los labios del otro y diciéndose en silencio lo mucho que se amaban. Harry subió una de sus manos de la cintura de la castaña hasta la mejilla de ella. Comenzó a acariciarla con infinita ternura, para luego separarse lentamente, para respirar. Se observaron a los ojos en silencio, antes de sonreírse nuevamente. Hermione se separó del ojiverde y le tomó de la mano guiándolo a una mesa. Harry se dejó llevar con una sonrisa en su rostro. Hermione comenzó a caminar rumbo a la mesa donde anteriormente se encontraba sentada, hallando en ese lugar a la persona que quería encontrar. Apresuró el paso y se paró frente a Regulus con una amplia sonrisa y con Harry a un lado.

-Reg. Quiero presentarte a alguien muy especial para mí.- comenzó a decir la castaña sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro y sin perder ese brillo de enamorada.

-¿Reg?-preguntó Harry levemente, mientras observaba a la castaña y al joven que estaba frente a ella. Observó el rostro del joven y notó un par de ojos grises. "esos ojos me parecen conocidos" pensó el joven de ojos verdes mientras observaba fijamente al ojigris.

-Regulus. Él es Harry.- dijo Hermione al ojigris, mientras miraba fijamente al ojiverde.

-Un placer. Yo soy Regulus Black.- saludó el ojigris por cortesía. A simple vista, se notaba que el chico adoraba a la castaña y que el sentimiento era reciproco y aunque se notaba que era buena persona, no podía evitar sentir un malestar en la boca del estomago al verlos tomados de la mano. Dolor que tuvo que pasar por alto, al momento de sonreírle a su amiga.

-¿Regulus Black?- repitió sorprendido el ojiverde, volteando a ver a la castaña buscando una confirmación a sus pensamientos. Hermione asintió levemente y luego se giró para sonreírle al ojigris. Ahora entendía porque esos ojos le parecían conocidos, era los mismos ojos de su padrino. El menor de los Black observaba detenidamente la reacción del chico. Se notaba que lo conocía, ya que se había extrañado al escuchar su nombre pero el problema era¿De donde lo conocía?. Harry se lo quedó viendo por unos segundos detenidamente y sonrió después al chico. Si Hermione había entablado amistad con el menor de los Black sería por alguna razón. Debía confiar en ella y en su criterio para hacer amigos. –Un placer, Regulus. Yo soy Harry.- dijo el ojiverde estirando la mano libre que tenía, la cual fue estrechada por el ojigris. Harry observó detenidamente al menor de los Black y se sorprendió por su mirada. Era fría y distante, pero con Hermione esta cambiaba y se tornaba dulce. ¿Será posible que…?

-Harry, necesitamos hablar un momento.- sentenció Hermione, mientras observaba nerviosa a los merodeadores que se acercaban a donde se encontraban ellos. –Regulus ya regresamos. Disculpa dejarte solo otra vez, pero es importante.-se disculpó la castaña mientras jalaba a Harry, recibiendo un asentimiento por parte del ojigris. Jalaba a Harry y lo guiaba entre la gente a la salida del Gran Comedor. Caminaron por los pasillos del castillo hasta llegar a la primera aula vacía que encontraron, la cual era la de encantamientos. –Harry- dijo la castaña antes de lanzarse a los brazos del ojiverde y abrazarlo fuertemente, mientras reunía el valor para explicarle todo a Harry.

-Mione- susurró el ojiverde mientras correspondía el abrazo y depositaba pequeños besos en el cabello de ella. Aspiró su olor y se dejo embriagar por la esencia de las flores. Sonrió levemente en medio del abrazo, solo para recordar cada una de las veces en que se había perdido en el olor de su querida Hermione. La castaña se separó un poco, haciendo gala al valor de Gryffindor que poseía, decidió comenzar a hablar.

-Harry¿recuerdas lo que sucedió en la mansión Nott?- preguntó Hermione mientras se giraba y observaba la luna que brillaba en el cielo a través de la ventana. Estaba en cuarto creciente.

-Si. Lo recuerdo perfectamente.- respondió el ojiverde mientras sentía como sus ojos se empañaban al recordar a su mejor amigo. "Ron" pensó con tristeza el morocho.

-Después de huir de ahí, llegué a un cuarto vacío e intente activar el giratiempos. Cuando estuve a punto de dar la ultima vuelta, llegó Bellatrix y lanzó un Avada, el cual dio justo en el reloj de arena, pero eso fue justo cuando terminaba de darle la ultima vuelta.- comenzó a contar la castaña. Sus ojos miel seguían fijos en el cielo nocturno y en el paisaje que se observaba a través de la ventana. Sintió como Harry se acercaba a ella y la abrazaba por detrás, apoyándola en silencio e instándole a continuar. -el giratiempos se activo y comenzó a girar el reloj y funcionó. Me trajo al pasado, solo que no sabía cuanto tiempo había retrocedido. Cuando terminó de girar me encontraba sola en el Bosque Prohibido y no recuerdo más, ya que caí inconciente.- continuó explicando la castaña, mientras sentía como un nudo se formaba en su garganta con cada palabra que pronunciaba. –cuando desperté en la enfermería pedí ayuda para salvarlos a todos. Para salvar a Ron.- dijo la castaña en un susurro, mientras varias lágrimas surcaban sus mejillas en silencio. Harry la apretó un poco mas contra si, trasmitiéndole confianza y apoyo. –Pero no podía hacer nada por ustedes, ya que desperté el 6 de septiembre. 6 de Septiembre de 1977.- finalizó la castaña, para luego dejar escapar un suspiro. -Harry, Bienvenido al Hogwarts de 1977.- sentenció la castaña, mientras se giraba y observaba la reacción del ojiverde. Harry se había quedado en silencio y en shock. Sus ojos estaban abiertos por la sorpresa y no podía articular palabra alguna. Estaba en la época de estudiantes de sus padres. Por fin podría conocerlos. Pero si Hermione había retrocedido en el tiempo con un giratiempos¿como lo había hecho el?

-Mione. ¿Cómo llegué yo a esta época?- preguntó el joven con voz ronca, cuando por fin pudo articular palabra alguna. Sentía que no podía pronunciar las palabras, y que esa no era su voz. Las palabras eran difíciles de decir, y su voz era irreconocible para el mismo.

-Yo… Yo te traje. Hoy me regalaron una pulsera de deseo. Con ella podía pedir cualquier deseo, y este se cumpliría. Y lo que más deseaba era que estuvieras a mi lado de nuevo.- respondió la castaña, mientras más lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas y omitiendo deliberadamente quien se la había dado. –El deseo solo dura 24 horas, y sé que deseas conocerlos. Sé que deseas ver a los merodeadores y a los demás. Por eso decidí contarte todo, para que pudieras pasar estas pocas horas en su compañía. Eres libre de hacerlo, Harry. Eres libre, y yo entenderé.- concluyó Hermione con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios. A pesar de que su mayor deseo era el estar con él, le daba la oportunidad de pasar el día con sus padres y los demás merodeadores. Ella era su Hermione. Su amiga, su cómplice, su novia y la mujer de su vida. Harry sonrió levemente y tomó el rostro de la castaña entre sus manos y comenzó a secar su rostro con besos. Besó todo su rostro, para luego detenerse a besar sus labios con infinito amor, trasmitiéndole con esa caricia todo lo que quería decir. Se separaron lentamente y observó aquellos ojos miel que adoraba y notó un brillo de incertidumbre en ellos.

-Hermione, es verdad que me gustaría conocer a los merodeadores y poder hablar con ellos y decirles todo. Pero, en este momento, lo que más quiero en el mundo es pasar todo el tiempo que me queda contigo.- sentenció el ojiverde mientras le regalaba una sonrisa enamorada a la castaña. Hermione estaba sorprendida, aunque deseaba escuchar eso de los labios de él, no se lo esperaba. Harry estaba desperdiciando la oportunidad de pasar tiempo con sus padres, el conocer a James y a Lily. Y todo por ella. Sus ojos se volvieron a empañar por las lágrimas, pero esta vez, eran de alegría. Se lanzó nuevamente a sus brazos y lo besó con anhelo. Lo besó como si no existiera un mañana. "Harry, te prometo que antes que termine el plazo, podrás conocer a tus padres" se prometió internamente la castaña.

* * *

Los vieron dirigirse a la mesa donde estaba sentado Regulus. Cada uno de ellos llevaba el entrecejo fuertemente fruncido. ¿Quién era ese chico y por que Hermione se dejaba besar por él? Se preguntaban los merodeadores quienes observaban a la pareja que se acercaban sonrientes a la mesa donde se encontraba el menor de los Black. Los tres jóvenes sentían que si se les daba la oportunidad dejarían irreconocible a aquel que se atrevió a poner sus manos sobre la castaña. Sobre **SU** castaña.

James observaba enojado a su clon, como había decidido llamar a joven en su mente, quien tomaba la mano de Hermione y la acariciaba lentamente, mientras era arrastrado por la castaña. Su ceño no podía estar más fruncido y sus manos mas crispadas. Sentía rabia, ira y celos. O si, unos malditos celos que no lo dejaban tranquilo. Celos irracionales que lo consumían por dentro y hacían que su interior se revolviera. Sentía que algo le quemaba por dentro y como subía por su garganta hasta dejarle un amargo sabor en la boca. Sintió como las copas y vasos que estaban cerca de él estallaban, regando su contenido sobre las mesas y los trajes de las personas, y sabía que él era el causante. Él y su magia accidental. Se giró para observar a sus amigos. Estaban igual que él. Todos apretaban sus puños y sus rostros estaban inescrutables. Remus y Sirius observaban a la pareja si parpadear y detenidamente, pero en sus ojos se vislumbraba un brillo peligroso y una sonrisa aparecía en los labios de Sirius, cosa que hizo sonreír también a James Potter a pesar del malestar interno que sentía. O si, era hora de que los merodeadores entraran en acción.

Remus trataba de canalizar la rabia y los celos en sus manos, para que se descargaran en sus dedos y poder exteriorizarlo en un fuerte apretón de estos, pero de nada servía. Veía a Hermione sonreírle a ese joven como nunca lo había hecho. Su sonrisa estaba llena de amor y de felicidad. Era la sonrisa de una persona que esta enamorada. No podía apartar su mirada de ella aunque le doliera o lo enojara más, simplemente sus ojos se negaban a dejar su figura, ni siquiera para parpadear la despegaba. Los celos lo poseían y hacían que su siempre razonable comportamiento se fuera al diablo. En ese momento deseaba dejar salir el lobo que tenía adentro y poder golpear hasta el cansancio a ese idiota que se atrevía a besar a la castaña. De pronto sintió curiosidad, quería ir y conocer a ese personaje. Y quería que fuese en ese mismo instante. Sus ojos mieles se tornaron dorados y un peligroso brillo se vislumbró en ellos.

Sirius observaba ensimismado a la castaña y al joven. Lo había confundido con James, con su hermano del alma y por unos instantes se sintió traicionado. Sintió como se desmoronaba por dentro y como su corazón se estrujaba de dolor y de decepción. Intentó ignorar esa sensación y concentrarse en que era rabia lo que sentía y era porque había perdido la apuesta, en vez de ser celos debido a los sentimientos que comenzaban a aflorar en su interior por cierta castaña esquiva. Cuando vio a su amigo, sintió como un peso se le quitaba de encima, pero inmediatamente surgía otro en su lugar y este era mayor. Una ira indescriptible comenzaba a inundarlo, haciendo que su mirada se tornara fría y oscura. Sus ojos grises se encontraban nublados en la visión de Hermione riéndose con ese imbécil. Ese idiota había podido hacerle sonreír todo el tiempo. Y no era cualquier sonrisa, era una sonrisa especial y que solo es destinada a la persona que se ama en realidad. No había duda alguna, él era la persona por la que la castaña sufría. Él era Harry. Ahora entendía porque Hermione lo confundió dos veces con James. Eran casi iguales. Aunque su rostro permanecía impasible, el ceño levemente fruncido y su mirada fría mostraba que algo estaba molestándolo, lo cual no era común en Sirius Black, ya que siempre trataba de no dejar ver su malestar. Sus ojos no perdían movimiento alguno de la pareja y notó como Regulus observaba al chico con celos y algo de incomodidad a pesar de mantener su rostro siempre sereno y sin dejar entrever lo que pasaba en su interior, pero él era su hermano y lo conocía. Él también había sido instruido de la misma forma que Regulus y conocía perfectamente la mascara de su hermano, aunque el no la utilizara a menudo. Sirius también observó como su hermano se tragaba sus emociones y le regalaba una sonrisa a la pareja, una sonrisa que podría pasar por perfectamente normal si no se notaba en sus ojos el pequeño matiz de celos y dolor en esos ojos grises. A pesar de la distancia, Sirius pudo reconocerlo, ya que sus ojos mostraban un matiz igual. Sonrió a medio lado al notar que las cosas no eran tan perfectas para su hermano. En ese momento, sus ojos adquirieron un matiz completamente diferente y se llenaron de curiosidad y de determinación digna de un gryffindor y digna de Sirius Black. Sirius sonrió ampliamente sin despegar sus ojos de la pareja. Era momento de conocer a Harry.

-Bueno, creo que es momento de presentarnos. ¿No creen?- preguntó James con una pequeña sonrisa mientras observaba como sus amigos se giraban y lo observaban fijamente por unos segundos, como analizándolo. Sirius alzo los hombros en un gesto indiferente, aunque por dentro sentía todo menos indiferencia. Remus solo atinó a asentir, antes de girarse nuevamente y encaminarse rumbo a donde se encontraba Hermione. Caminaron en silencio y cuando estaban cerca de la mesa, notaron como la castaña jalaba al chico y se internaban entre la masa de gente, rumbo hacia la salida del Gran Comedor. No iban a desistir de su propósito tan fácilmente, por lo que comenzaron a seguir a la castaña. Al llegar a la puerta se percataron de que no sabían que pasillo había tomado la pareja. Se quedaron en silencio por unos segundos, agradecieron internamente el tener los sentidos más desarrollados por su condición de animagos y de licántropo, mientras escuchaban el sonido de pisadas, el cual les indicaba el camino a seguir, para después dar paso al sonido de una puerta abriéndose y cerrándose.

Los tres jóvenes se encaminaron por el pasillo por donde escucharon las pisadas y se detuvieron frente a una puerta. Era el aula de encantamientos. Con cuidado la entreabrieron y pudieron ver la figura de Hermione quien estaba de espalda a ellos y al chico quien tenía el rostro de ella entre sus manos. Observaron con enfado como la besaba con ternura y con delicadeza. Cuando estuvieron a punto de entrar para detener esa escena, notaron como se separaban. Remus tuvo que contener a Sirius y a James para que no entraran en ese mismo instante y le cayeran al chico a golpes. Todavía no era el momento de hacerse notar. Se percibía un poco de tensión en el ambiente que rodeaba a la pareja, poniéndolo alerta. Algo estaba sucediendo adentro y la parte irracional de él quería saber que era.

-Hermione, es verdad que me gustaría conocer a los merodeadores y poder hablar con ellos y decirles todo. Pero, en este momento, lo que más quiero en el mundo es pasar todo el tiempo que me queda contigo.-escucharon decir del joven de ojos verdes. Ahora que lo observaban a menor distancia, su parecido con James era impresionante, pero sus ojos. Esos ojos verdes, les eran tan familiares. ¿Él quería conocerlos¿Por qué¿Para qué? Se preguntaban los jóvenes en silencio. En eso ven como la castaña se lanza nuevamente a los brazos del chico y lo besa desesperadamente. Un beso lleno de sentimientos y de anhelo, que despertó los celos en los chicos, quienes se habían olvidado de todo, por las palabras anteriormente escuchadas. No aguantaron más tiempo observando, por lo que decidieron hacerse notar. Abrieron la puerta completamente, notando como Hermione se separaba apresuradamente del chico y se giraba para encararlos por unos segundos antes de girarse nuevamente para mirar al chico. El joven los observaba fijamente y en sus ojos había un extraño brillo. Parecía añoranza. Pero¿añoranza de que?

Harry observaba detenidamente a los tres chicos que acababan de entrar. Sus ojos se posaron primero en un castaño de ojos miel el cual lo miraba fijamente también, como analizándolo. Luego vio al joven que estaba a su derecha. Era un chico de cabello negro y ojos grises, el cual era bastante parecido a Regulus. "Sirius" reconoció Harry internamente. Esos ojos los reconocería donde fuera. Ese era su padrino cuando era joven. Ese chico que estaba frente a él mirándolo fijamente sería la primera figura paterna que tendría desde que sus padres murieron. Era él quien lo quería como un hijo y quien dio su vida por ir a salvarlo en el departamento de misterios. Ese era Sirius Black. De pronto sus ojos se posaron en el tercer joven. Un nudo se formó en su estomago y una sensación de vértigo lo llenó por completo. James Potter estaba frente a él, mirándolo a la cara y con sus ojos cafés relampagueando detrás de sus anteojos. Era verdad lo que todo el mundo le decía. Era la viva imagen de su padre, a excepción de los ojos. Sintió ganas de acercarse y hablar con su padre. Sintió ganas de decirle quien era y que quería conocerlo. Pero todo quedó en eso, en ganas. Tan solo se quedó allí, en silencio, viendo a tres personas muy importantes para él.

Hermione permanecía en silencio. No sabía que hacer ni que decir en ese momento. Frente a ella se encontraban tres de los merodeadores. Los tres merodeadores que eran importantes para Harry. Ahí estaba su padre, su padrino y el que había sido su profesor de D.C.A.O. y quien se había convertido en otra figura paterna para el ojiverde. Sintió como sus vellos se erizaban y como su corazón latía desbocado. Estaba preocupada. Preocupada por lo que los merodeadores hicieran, por lo que Harry hiciera y lo que ella hiciera. Estaba desesperada por ese silencio interminable e incomodo en el que se habían sumido, y tan solo podía mirar a Harry, ya que no era capaz de mirar a los merodeadores a la cara. Vio como el ojiverde les sostenía la mirada a los chicos por un tiempo que le pareció eterno, antes de girarse y observarla a ella. Sus miradas se conectaron y supo lo que Harry estaba pensando y sintiendo en ese momento. Con solo verlo a los ojos podía saberlo. Siempre había sido así, y siempre seguiría siéndolo. Esa era una extraña conexión que existía entre ellos, permitiéndoles saber lo que sucedía con el otro con una simple mirada. En ese momento Harry le regaló una sonrisa, la cual le devolvió inmediatamente, antes de girarse y encarar a Sirius, Remus y James.

-Lupin, Black, Potter. ¿Qué hacen aquí?- preguntó Hermione frunciendo levemente el entrecejo mientras observaba a los tres muchachos.

-Te estábamos buscando.- respondió rápidamente Sirius mientras observaba como el ojiverde tomaba una de las manos de Hermione y la apretaba levemente.

-Bueno, ya me encontraron. Ahora¿Qué quieren?- dijo la castaña mientras sentía como la mano de Harry le trasmitía confianza.

-Necesitamos hablar contigo.-sentenció el ojigris mientras su ceño se fruncía un poco más por el tono seco de la chica. Remus asintió dándole la razón a su amigo y James solo se limitó a quedarse callado.

-No tengo tiempo para hablar con ustedes. Tendrá que ser después.- respondió la castaña mientras observaba a James, quien no apartaba sus ojos de Harry.

-No podemos esperar para después. Tiene que ser ahora mismo.- contestó Sirius con vehemencia. Tenía que hablar con ella en ese mismo instante. Tenía que saber quien era ese tipo y que hacía besándola. Y sobretodo, tenía que separarla de él.

-¿Y se puede saber de que quieren hablar?- volvió a preguntar Hermione mientras comenzaba a desesperarse y a golpear el suelo con la punta del pie. Harry observaba divertido y con una sonrisa el pequeño intercambio de palabras entre su padrino y su novia. Cuando vio que Sirius abría la boca para contestar e inmediatamente la cerraba sin pronunciar palabra decidió que era momento de intervenir.

-Mione.- la llamó Harry, haciendo que la chica se girara y lo viera a los ojos. –Creo que es mejor que les hagas caso. Se nota que necesitan hablar contigo. Yo te esperaré afuera del salón donde se esta llevando a cabo tu fiesta. No te demores mucho.- dijo el ojiverde con una sonrisa, antes de acercarse al rostro de la castaña y depositar un beso en su frente. Con suavidad soltó su mano y comenzó a caminar rumbo a la puerta, pasando al lado de los merodeadores, quienes lo seguían con la mirada. Les regaló una pequeña sonrisa y siguió caminando. Al llegar a la puerta se detuvo y giró sobre sus pies para quedar detrás de los chicos. –Ah, por cierto. Yo soy Harry. Un placer conocerlos.- se presentó el ojiverde para después girarse y salir por la puerta, cerrándola tras de si y sin darles tiempo de decir nada. Hermione suspiró levemente mirando la puerta cerrada. Harry acababa de dejarla sola para que ella pudiera hablar con los merodeadores. Y por las caras que estos traían iba a ser bastante tiempo.

-Ya estamos solos. Ahora díganme¿de que quieren hablar?- preguntó la castaña con un tono impersonal y aburrido, mientras se acercaba a una silla y tomaba asiento. Los merodeadores hicieron lo mismo y se sentaron frente a ella.

-¿Quién era ese?- preguntó inmediatamente James, quien había permanecido en silencio desde que entraron al aula. Sus ojos centellaban de rabia mientras recordaba el beso que había visto.

-"Ese" como tu le dices, tiene nombre y es Harry.- respondió la castaña en un susurro frío, pero perfectamente audible. Los chicos se tensaron y se enojaron aún más por la forma en que ella les había contestado. Su tono había pasado de inexpresivo a frío por la sola mención de ese chico.

-¿Y quien es ese Harry?- preguntó Sirius precipitadamente. Sus puños estaba cerrados y más sangre emanaba de las heridas de su mano izquierda, pero el ni lo notaba.

-Eso no les importa.- respondió Hermione mientras sentía como se ponía de mal humor.

-Claro que nos importa.- dijo James en voz alta y con mucha vehemencia. –Él se atrevió a besarte.- sentenció el morocho con rabia mientras se colocaba de pie y se acercaba a Hermione. La castaña inmediatamente se colocó de pie y encaró a James.

-A ti no debe interesarte con quien me beso o no, Potter.- respondió la castaña en un tono extremadamente frío y pronunció el apellido casi escupiéndolo. -Pero aún así te lo diré. Él es la persona que amo.- sentenció Hermione con vehemencia y con ímpetu, mientras sus ojos brillaban ante la sola mención de Harry. Pasó al lado de los merodeadores y se dirigió a la puerta por donde había salido el ojiverde. Al tomar la perilla y girarla escuchó que la llamaban nuevamente. Esta vez era Remus.

-Swan.- volvió a llamarla el licántropo mientras observaba la espalda de la chica. Quería retenerla un poco más. Quería hablar con ella y disculparse por su actitud y la de sus amigos. Quería verla sonreír nuevamente, aunque esa sonrisa no fuera para él. Tan solo quería pasar un poco más de tiempo con ella.

-Ahora no Lupin. No estoy de humor como para soportar su idiotez.- dijo la castaña antes de salir por la puerta y dejarla abierta. Sus pasos resonaban por el pasillo y se notaban apresurados y furiosos.

* * *

_Bueno, como explique antes, espero que entiendan que esto es solo una parte..._

_los agradecimientos y repsuestas a los reviews vendran en el proximo segmento del cap, porq por ahora, no puedo ya que estoy haciendo un caso clinico super importante y no tenog tiempo porq es para mañana a las 11.30 am y tengo clases desde las 7.30 hasta las 1.30, asi que es de corrido y sin tiempo para pensar jajaja, asi que cuidense mucho..._

* * *

**_Atte,_**

**_Andreaeb182_**

**_"Carpe Diem Quam Minimun Credula Postero"_**

**_Miembro de la Orden Sirusiana_**

**_P.D: Por fin soy miembro... jejeje_**

* * *


	8. Capitulo 7

**Hola a Todas las maravillosas personas que se toman el trabajo de leer esta locura de Fic... aqui estoy nuevamente, despues de uns sequía de ideas y de tiempo, porque sip. el mayor de mis problemas es el poco timepo que tengo, ya que la universidad me absorbe por completo, pero hoy tuve un día libre. sippppp vivan los días libres, y por fin pude escribir algo medianamente decente, como para que ustedes lo puedan leer. esta es la continuación del capitulo anterior, el cual les dije que era un abreboca, bueno este es el plato fuerte. jejeje, ojala les guste. Espero que me dejen sus opiniones y criticas, que son muy importantes para mi. de verdad que sip. y cuidense mucho. **

ahhh por cierto, estos personajes son de J.K. Rowling, excepto, por obvias razones a Remus, Sirius, James, Harry y Draco, los cuales son todos y digo y recalco Todos mios... jajaja, cuidense mucho y gracias a mi amiga Noelia por el apoyo incondicional y a todas las lectoras como El Collar de Perlas, kgee, Mari, makitta, chepita1990, HoneyBeeM, floh black, entre otras lectoras... gracias por su apoyo...

**gracias, su amiga**

**Andrea **

* * *

**-Swan.- volvió a llamarla el licántropo mientras observaba la espalda de la chica. Quería retenerla un poco más. Quería hablar con ella y disculparse por su actitud y la de sus amigos. Quería verla sonreír nuevamente, aunque esa sonrisa no fuera para él. Tan solo quería pasar un poco más de tiempo con ella.**

**-Ahora no Lupin. No estoy de humor como para soportar su idiotez.- dijo la castaña antes de salir por la puerta y dejarla abierta. Sus pasos resonaban por el pasillo y se notaban apresurados y furiosos.  
**

* * *

**Capitulo 7 **

**Decidiendo Como Vivir.**

**Parte II**

-Idiotas.- Gruñó Sirius mientras golpeaba la mesa del profesor con rabia. Sus mejores amigos se giraron al escucharlo golpear con fuerza al objeto. –Eso es lo que somos. Una partida de Idiotas.- volvió a gruñir el ojigris, mientras pateaba el suelo ofuscado. James se encontraba sentado en el suelo, donde se había dejado caer, mientras observaba el cielo estrellado en silencio, aparentando estar en calma, calma que sus pensamientos no poseían. Remus solo negó levemente la cabeza y se acercó a donde estaba Sirius. Con lentitud colocó su mano derecha sobre el hombro de su amigo y lo apretó levemente, llamando así su atención.

-Cálmate Sirius. Insultándonos y golpeando cosas no solucionaremos nada. Cometimos un error al ser tan impulsivos y dejarnos llevar. Todo lo que habíamos logrado con Hermione se esfumó por un ataque de celos repentinos, que muy casualmente, nos dio a los tres.- Comenzó a decir Remus mientras era observado por el pelinegro y atrayendo la atención de James. -Ahora solo debemos esperar hasta mañana y disculparnos sinceramente, tratando de llevar la situación en paz. Hermione tiene a alguien a su lado, alguien a quien ama y nosotros no somos nadie para meternos en su relación. Por más que nos duela o nos afecte- terminó de decir Remus, mientras observaba los rostros de sus amigos. James se mostraba ajeno a todo, mientras Sirius mantenía el entrecejo fruncido.

-¿Afectarme?- vociferó Sirius enojado. –¿Qué me duele verla con otro?- gruñó enfadado. –No puedes estar más alejado de la realidad porque es imposible. Yo no estoy dolido, ni me afecta nada de lo que haga esa niña inmadura. Lo único que sucede es que ahora se nos ha dificultado más el conquistarla. Ahora será más difícil ganar la apuesta.- dijo el ojigris con voz ligeramente más ronca. Temblaba de la rabia, mientras que Remus lo observaba con una ceja enarcada. -¿Qué?- preguntó Sirius antes de soltar un bufido.

-Claro. ¿Y tú piensas que yo me voy a creer eso, después de ver que casi te dabas de cabezazos contra las paredes por haber hecho enojar a hermione? No me creas idiota, Sirius.- Contestó Remus mientras observaba fijamente a su amigo.

-Yo no hice eso, ni se me paso por la mente.- respondió el mayor de los Black con cautela.

-Sabes Sirius, lo peor de todo no es que quieras mentirnos a nosotros, que somos tus amigos. Si no, que quieras mentirte a ti mismo.- sentenció el ojimiel mientras se daba la vuelta y salía por la misma puerta que la castaña, dejando atrás a un sorprendido Sirius. En ese momento James se levantó del suelo y salió del aula en silencio sin mirar a Sirius pero dando a entender en su silencio que estaba de acuerdo con el licántropo, y dejando a su mejor amigo, pensando en las palabras de Remus. "_Sabes Sirius, lo peor de todo no es que quieras mentirnos a nosotros, tus amigos. Si no, que quieras mentirte a ti mismo." _ Repitió mentalmente el ojigris, antes de salir también de ese lugar. Tenía que pensar mucho, por lo que decidió irse directamente a su habitación en Gryffindor. No le apetecía estar con nadie en ese momento, lo único que quería era estar solo con sus pensamientos.

Caminó con su elegancia innata y tan característica hacia el pasillo que lo llevaba a la torre Gryffindor. Caminó solo y en silencio por algunos minutos, mientras lo único que rompía el crudo silencio de esa parte del castillo era el sonido de sus zapatos negros chocar contra el suelo de piedra. Se detuvo por unos instantes, mientras se giraba y miraba el camino que había recorrido, sopesando la posibilidad de regresar a la fiesta. Negó levemente con la cabeza, mientras continuaba con su camino rumbo a su habitación. Lo mejor era irse a pensar bien lo que diría mañana. Si. Mañana. Porque no podría aguantar mas tiempo sin ver a Hermione. Sin verla sonreír, aunque no fuera para el.

-Cálmate Sirius. Ya pareces un idiota al estar hablando solo.- se dijo a si mismo, mientras una sonrisa algo amarga surcaba su rostro y caminaba mirando al techo.

-Yo más bien diría, que luces como un chico enamorado.- le respondió una voz familiar. Sirius bajo su mirada y luego la posó en el cuadro de la Dama Gorda, quien lo observaba con una sonrisa complaciente y algo maternal. Sirius rodó disimuladamente los ojos mientras trataba de recordar la contraseña que el mismo había colocado esa mañana, y que ahora se negaba a aparecer en su memoria.

-Colacuerno- dijo quedadamente mientras miraba nuevamente al techo, buscando una respuesta a sus dudas y a las palabras de Remus. Sintió como la señora gorda se movía y le abría el paso a la sala común. Con rapidez entró y se dirigió inmediatamente a su cuarto. Subió las escaleras que daban a la habitación de los estudiantes de séptimo y abrió la puerta. Todo estaba a oscuras, pero eso no importaba. En ese momento, le apetecía permanecer en la penumbra y que la única luz sea la que emitía la luna en ese momento. Se acercó a su cama y se acostó en ella. Suspiró con frustración mientras se acomodaba su espalda sobre la almohada, quedando levemente sentado.

-Hermione Swan.- susurró con cautela. -¿Qué es lo que me sucede contigo?- se preguntó con frustración, mientras se pasaba la mano por sus cabellos. –Sinceramente, no se que es lo que me sucede contigo.- susurró con cansancio.

* * *

El sol entraba por una de las pequeñas ventanas que permitían la iluminación natural de la estancia. Agradeció mentalmente a Dumbledore por permitirle tener un cuarto y una sala común para ella sola. Y con ello, tener todos sus privilegios para ella sola, como era ese magnifico e inmenso baño. 

Con parsimonia se metió en la bañera, que con anterioridad había llenado, mientras una sonrisa llena de felicidad surcaba en su rostro. Gimió levemente en aprobación al sentir la tibieza del agua contra su cuerpo y se dispuso a relajarse. El baño estaba inundado en vapor y en un olor a violetas silvestres y a esencias que le encantaba. Sonrió levemente mientras cerraba sus ojos y se sumergía para mojar sus cabellos. Al salir sintió una mirada intensa sobre ella. Abrió sus ojos con lentitud y se encontró con un par de ojos esmeraldas que la observaban detenidamente y sin parpadear. Sintió como se ruborizaba por el calor que sentía en sus mejillas, pero aun así no pudo apartar su mirada de los ojos de Harry. En esos ojos se podía vislumbrar el amor que sentía por ella y además el deseo que los obscurecían. Una sonrisa picara y sensual apareció en el rostro de la castaña mientras jugaba con la espuma que cubría totalmente la superficie del agua y por ende, a su denudo cuerpo.

Harry la observaba fijamente, descubriendo como rápidamente los ojos de Hermione se oscurecían también. Una sonrisa extremadamente sensual apareció en los labios de él, mientras continuaba contemplándola en silencio. Con rapidez se despojó de la bata que cubría su cuerpo, quedando completamente desnudo ante la castaña. Con pasmosa lentitud, Hermione se movió y le cedió espacio al moreno, quien inmediatamente entró a la bañera y antes de que pudiera reaccionar, él la estaba besando con ansiedad. Hermione se dejó llevar por las emociones que embargaban su interior y sucumbió nuevamente a los encantos de Harry, como había hecho durante toda la noche anterior.

* * *

Era una mañana fresca de septiembre y digna de disfrutarse. Los estudiantes se encontraban fuera de las salas comunes disfrutando de un tranquilo día de sol, ya que como era fin de semana, podían utilizarlo como gustasen. Todo el mundo comentaba los acontecimientos de la noche anterior, sobretodo el beso que la Slytherin compartió con "James". Muchos rumores comenzaron a sonar por todo el castillo, como que el buscador de Gryffindor había usado sus encantos y Hermione había caído en ellos, hasta había quienes juraban que la castaña había utilizado un filtro de amor para atrapar al escurridizo merodeador. Pero todavía nada se había confirmado aun, solo se incrementaban el número de chismes al ser las 11 de la mañana y que ninguno de los dos implicados hubiera sido visto por nadie en toda la mañana. Extraño. Muy extraño. 

Pero en ese momento una persona ignoraba todo los cuchicheos de los demás estudiantes del colegio y solo se encontraba concentrada observando al gran Calamar sacar uno de sus tentáculos de la superficie. Estaba bajo la sombra de un gran árbol y su mente estaba en ese momento lejos de Hogwarts, lejos de la realidad. Estaba sumida en los viejos recuerdos. Lily Evans simplemente estaba recordando momentos de su niñez, cuando solía jugar todas las tardes con su hermana mayor, Petunia. Cuando su vida solo eran sonrisas y risas por parte de ambas, cuando el mañana no importaba y el ahora era lo único y lo mas importante. Cuando nada podía hacer temblar su relación. Esos momentos, tan bellos y tan lejanos al mismo tiempo. Porque desde que entró a Hogwarts, su relación se había enfriado a límites inimaginables para ella y eso le dolía. Dolía y mucho. Se sentía encadenada a este nuevo mundo al que pertenecía, pero su corazón también buscaba a su anterior vida sin magia, a su hermana y a su anterior tranquilidad. Donde nada ni nadie podía hacerle daño. Pero en el mundo mágico también había muchas cosas que valían la pena conocer y muchas experiencias que tenia que vivir, para así ser mejor persona de lo que ya era. Pensó en sus compañeras de habitación, en sus amigos de otras casas, pensó en Severus, a quien conocía desde antes de entrar a Hogwarts, y por último pensó en Hermione. Ella, que se había convertido en su mejor amiga en tan poco tiempo. Quien lograba entenderla casi por completo y con quien compartía tantas opiniones y momentos. Recordó el verla regresar con Harry al gran comedor después de ausentarse un rato, y como ella lucia una linda sonrisa. También recordó que se sentía un poco cansada en la noche, por lo que decidió irse a acostar temprano y no tuvo la oportunidad de conocerlo. Bueno, sabia que el no se iría hasta la noche, por lo que aun tenia tiempo de conocer al novio de su amiga, quien extrañamente aun no había aparecido, ni siquiera a desayunar. No sabia porque, pero cuando vio a Harry, sintió una extraña conexión con él y no se debía al gran parecido con el fastidioso de James Potter. Era algo mas profundo, algo más importante, pero no lograba identificar que era realmente. Decidió dejar de lado esa sensación por un momento, para concentrarse en disfrutar de la suave brisa de la mañana, para así calmar la tristeza que la cantidad de recuerdos había despertado en su corazón.

Suspira y luego cierra sus ojos verdes, para ponerse a tararear una canción muggle que escuchó en el verano. Su voz era suave y dulce, a pesar de no considerarse una cantante estrella, sabia que su voz era buena y se dejo llevar por el momento, sintiendo como pequeñas lágrimas escapaban de sus ojos cerrados y corrían por su rostro. No sintió cuando alguien se sentó a su lado, sino hasta que esa persona la abrazó. Abrió sus ojos al sentir la calidez y el cariño que le trasmitía ese abrazo y se encontró con su mejor amiga, quien estaba allí, a su lado. Sonrió levemente mientras se secaba las lágrimas con su mano izquierda y se separaba para verle a la cara. La castaña la observaba fijamente asegurándose que la pelirroja estaba bien, hasta que Lily le regaló una sonrisa tranquilizadora, la cual no la convenció mucho pero aun así lo dejó pasar. Ya habría tiempo para hablar mas luego.

-Hermione, no debiste haber hecho eso. Ahora todos los de Slytherin sabrán que eres amiga de una…-comenzó a decir Lily al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho su amiga en la mitad del jardín, a la vista de todos los estudiantes de Hogwarts. Estaba algo pálida y con los ojos muy abiertos, sin percatarse de la presencia de una tercera persona.

-No termines lo que ibas a decir.- sentenció la castaña mientras le regalaba una sonrisa tranquilizadora. –No importa lo que digan los demás. Eres mi amiga y no hay porque ocultarlo. Si alguien se mete contigo por ello, se las tendrán que ver conmigo.- completó la castaña con una sonrisa y en un tono bromista, pero la pelirroja supo que ella hablaba muy en serio. Le sonrió de vuelta y en ese momento se percató de que era observada por alguien más. Se giró y sus ojos verdes se encontraron con otros iguales. Esmeralda contra esmeralda. Esa sensación nuevamente la envolvía. Esa sensación de conocer a ese chico y de querer protegerlo. Esa alegría sin motivo al verlo y esa sensación de reconocimiento. Vio sus ojos en silencio por unos segundos y notó como él le devolvía la mirada. En los ojos de él había un dejo de tristeza y de felicidad entremezclada, también había duda, temor y nostalgia, pero lo que más había en ellos era dolor. Y sintió como su corazón se comprimía al reconocer todas esas emociones en los ojos verdes de Harry. Deseo poder ayudarle a curar todas esas heridas, pero no del mismo modo que debía sentir Hermione. No. Era de la manera en que un familiar cuida a otro. O mas bien, de la manera en que una madre, cuida a su hijo.

Hermione observaba todo en silencio. Sabía que ese momento era importante para Harry y no quería estropeárselo al interrumpirlos. Veía la ansiedad y las dudas en los ojos de su novio y el cariño que brotaban de los de Lily. Era conmovedor ver ese reencuentro entre madre e hijo, aunque uno de los presentes implicados no lo supiera. Se guardó los sentimientos en lo más profundo de su corazón y se quedo mirando a los ojiverdes con tranquilidad. Sabía que Harry necesitaba ese contacto visual, pero ya se había extendido por mucho tiempo, por lo que decidió interrumpirlos aunque no quisiera.

-Lily.- llamó suavemente la castaña a su amiga, llamando así la atención de ambos jóvenes. –Este es Harry, mi novio. Harry, esta es Lily Evans, mi mejor amiga.- Presentó la castaña. Lily sintió como su corazón se llenaba de emoción al ser llamada la mejor amiga de la castaña. Aunque supiera que era una persona importante para Hermione, se sentía bien el escucharlo de ella. Harry también estaba feliz por lo que Hermione había dicho. Estaba orgulloso de ella y de su madre. Sin poder contenerse, una sonrisa apareció en su rostro, haciéndolo ver más apuesto de lo que ya era.

-Un placer conocerle señorita Evans.- saludó Harry con formalidad, aunque en el fondo deseaba poder compartir más con ella y si pudiera, llamarla con confianza.

-No es necesario el formalismo. Llámame Lily, solo Lily.- respondió la pelirroja con una sonrisa.

-Esta bien Lily.- dijo el ojiverde mientras le devolvía la sonrisa. Hermione también sonrió y se levantó de donde estaba sentada y se limpió el jean que llevaba puesto, ante la mirada interrogante de ambos chicos.

-Bueno chicos, yo tengo algo muy importante que hacer ahora mismo y que no puede esperar más, por lo que no puedo dejar solo a Harry en el castillo, ya que el pobre se perdería.- comenzó a decir la castaña ante la mirada escéptica de Harry y su ceja que estaba enarcada al decir esto último, por lo que tuvo que reprimir una sonrisa. –por lo que Lily, necesito que me lo cuides un rato y le muestres el castillo. ¿Puedes hacerme ese favor?- preguntó finalmente la castaña mientras miraba a la chica suplicante, recibiendo como respuesta una sonrisa.

-Claro Mione. No te preocupes, Harry esta en buenas manos.- contestó la pelirroja, a lo que ambos chicos sonrieron. "No tienes idea del trasfondo de esa frase, Lily" Pensó Hermione con un poco de tristeza, pero sin dejarla ver.

-Bueno, entonces nos vemos en una hora, para luego ir a almorzar al Gran Comedor. Y por cierto Lily, Gracias por el regalo.- terminó de decir la castaña, antes de girarse e irse caminando rumbo al castillo, ante la mirada fija de Lily, Harry y de tres merodeadores que la habían visto.

Caminó sola durante unos minutos, hasta que se aburrió de ir en silencio por lo que se puso a cantar una canción que había escuchado hace tanto tiempo, cuando se iba a pasar el verano con sus padres, después de un largo año en Hogwarts. Era de un grupo que le gustaba mucho y que siempre lograba robarle una sonrisa. Decidió que la cantaría levemente, por si acaso alguien la escuchaba ella podría mentir sobre lo que hacía, ya que esa canción no saldría hasta dentro de un buen número de años. Pero sin importarle eso, se puso a cantar. (NA: La canción se llama Mrs. Potter Lullaby y es de Counting Crows)

**-Well I woke in mid-afternoon cause that's when it all hurts the most**

**I dream I never know anyone at the party and I'm always the host **

**If dreams are like movies, then memories are films about ghosts **

**You can never escape, you can only move south down the coast-** comenzó a cantar la castaña, sin percatarse de toda la atención que atraía con la sonrisa que llevaba en su rostro, ya que a pesar de que ayer hubiese sonreído durante todo el día, no era común verla tan feliz y sobretodo, nadie la había escuchado cantar, ya que ella no se percataba que iba cantando lo suficientemente audible como para que todo el que pasara por donde ella estaba la pudiese escuchar. Su voz era muy bonita y dulce, a pesar de que ella misma se lo negaba. Nunca pensó que tuviese una voz prodigiosa, pero si sabía que era buena cantando. Pero aun así le daba pena cantar en público, ya que no quería pasar un ridículo frente a mucha gente, por lo que se abstenía a hacerlo, pero esta vez no se pudo contener.

**-well, I am an idiot walking a tightrope of fortune and fame **

**I am an acrobat swinging trapezes through circles of flame **

**If you've never stared off in the distance, then your life is a shame **

**And**** though I'll never forget your face, **

**Sometimes i can't remember my name-** continuó cantando Hermione, mientras continuaba su recorrido hacia el interior del castillo. Ella era ajena a lo que sucedía a su alrededor y a las miradas que se posaban sobre ella al verla pasar tan tranquilamente. Y sobretodo, ajena a que era seguida de cerca por 3 de los merodeadores, ya que Peter no aparecía por ninguna parte.

**-Hey Mrs. Potter don't cry **

**Hey Mrs. Potter I know why but **

**Hey Mrs. Potter won't you talk to me- **Entonó la castaña mientras atravesaba la puerta del Castillo y entraba al lugar. En ese momento se encaminó rumbo a la oficina de Dumbledore mientras seguía cantando.

-Tranquila, mamá esta muy bien en este momento. Pero, ahora que mencionas a la señora Potter, me preguntaba¿si tu quisieras ser la siguiente?- escuchó que le decía una voz detrás de ella. En ese momento Hermione dejó de cantar y se detuvo abruptamente, mientras la sonrisa amable y enamorada que tenía era reemplazada por una completamente irónica.

-Lamento bajarte a la cruda realidad, pero ni en tus más dulces sueños llegaré a ser la señora Potter.- respondió Hermione mientras lo miraba por completo como analizándolo, para luego simplemente continuar sonriendo irónicamente. "Dios, las ironías de la vida. Si supiera que lo que mas deseo es llegar a ser una Potter, pero no por él" pensó Hermione, mientras su sonrisa se ensanchaba. En ese momento se percató de la presencia de Remus y de Sirius, quienes sonreían levemente ante la respuesta de ella. Sin siquiera saludarlos, giró sobre sus pies y se dispuso a seguir su camino. En ese momento sintió como una mano agarraba la suya, obligándola a detenerse. Enarcó una ceja al mejor estilo Malfoy, algo que había aprendido en el futuro de Draco, quien se convirtió en su amigo después de la muerte de Narcissa y había decidido ser parte de la orden del fénix. Se giró nuevamente y observó la mano que la agarraba, para luego subir su mirada al rostro apenado de Remus. Su mirada se suavizó un poco, y le regaló una pequeña sonrisa.

-Swan, queríamos decirte que- comenzó a decir el ojimiel algo cohibido por la atenta mirada de la chica y por la cercanía que mantenía con ella. Hermione notó que el joven se cohibía cada vez más, por lo que le regaló otra sonrisa, estimulándolo a seguir. –Queríamos disculparnos por nuestro comportamiento de ayer.- concluyó el joven, bajando la mirada y soltando la mano de la castaña. A la ojimiel se le encogió el corazón al ver la expresión arrepentida de Remus, y observó por unos instantes el rostro de James, quien la observaba suplicante, algo extraño en él. Luego posó sus ojos en Sirius, quien mantenía la mirada tranquila y el gesto relajado. Hermione frunció el ceño levemente por la aparente actitud del ojigris, pero al momento en que iba a volver a posar su mirada sobre el licántropo, vislumbró una mirada cargada de dolor y de remordimiento en los ojos grises del mayor de los hermanos Black. Tal mirada le robó el aliento, a pesar de que el joven trataba de mantener una postura indiferente. Luego de recuperarse de tal impresión, acercó sus manos al rostro cabizbajo de Remus y las posó sobre ambas mejillas del joven. Con delicadeza, levantó el rostro del merodeador y lo obligó a cruzar miradas con ella. Le regaló una preciosa sonrisa, que hizo que el joven se sonrojara fuertemente, y los otros dos se quedaran embobados.

-Remus, nunca bajes tu mirada. Tus ojos son demasiado hermosos como para no permitirles a las personas perderse en ellos.- comenzó a decir la castaña, ante la mirada celosa de James y Sirius, y la mirada tímida de Remus. -Yo sé que están arrepentidos por lo sucedido anoche, y aunque no se porque razón actuaron así ayer, quiero decirles que no quedan rencores entre nosotros. Pero eso no significa que les aguantaré todas las veces que quieran comportarse como unos críos. Espero que todo quede claro desde ahora.- sentenció la joven mientras soltaba el rostro de Remus, para la tranquilidad de los otros dos merodeadores y la pena del ojimiel.

-Black- llamó la castaña, recibiendo como respuesta un movimiento leve de la cabeza. -Agradece que tu hermano esta en perfecto estado, ya que si no fuera así, ahora no estarías caminando tan campante por el castillo. Espero que la próxima vez que quieras hacer una broma, te mantengas alejado de Regulus.- sentenció Hermione con una mirada seria. Sirius la contempló en silencio y solo asintió con la cabeza una vez más, dando a entender que sabía que tenía razón y que estaba de acuerdo con ella.

-Potter.- dijo, posando sus ojos sobre el morocho, quien le regaló una pequeña sonrisa a la castaña. –Espero que te controles la próxima vez. No entiendo que sucede con ustedes chicos, pero por favor déjenme a mí fuera de cualquiera de sus planes o de sus vidas. Tan solo quiero terminar este año en paz y con tranquilidad.- dijo la castaña, pero en el momento en que james iba a abrir la boca para hablar, lo interrumpió. –Ah, por cierto. No trates de dártelas de don Juan conmigo. Ese papel pueda que te sirva con las demás chicas del castillo, pero no conmigo.- dijo la castaña con una sonrisa burlona en sus labios. "Dios, ojala que con esto me deje tranquila." Pensó la castaña. Sin darles tiempo para hablar, se despidió con un leve movimiento de muñeca, antes de girarse y seguir su camino, perdiéndose por los pasillos del castillo.

-Prongs.- llamó el ojigris a su amigo, quien se había quedado embobado mirando el sitio por donde se había perdido la castaña. –Parece, que tus facultades se están perdiendo.- comentó risueñamente el ojigris, mientras observaba como su mejor amigo lo miraba con el ceño fruncido.

-Cállate Sirius. Que tú no te encuentras en una condición mejor que yo.- respondió el moreno con tranquilidad, borrando la sonrisa del rostro del ojigris por unos ínfimos segundos.

-La verdad es que ninguno de los dos esta en condiciones de burlarse del otro. Porque ambos no están bien parados frente a Hermione.- sentenció Remus con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios, mientras observaba como sus amigos lo veían con miradas asesinas.

-Has tenido suerte hasta ahora, Moony. Pero la suerte no dura por siempre.- replicó Sirius, ensanchando la sonrisa de Remus.

-Puede ser, pero hasta ahora, eso me ha permitido acercarme más a Hermione Swan de lo que ustedes han logrado con sus "encantos"- respondió Remus con un tono alegre y burlesco, para luego girarse y despedirse con la mano. –Nos vemos a la hora del almuerzo, chicos. Tengo que ir a buscar a Alice, ya que necesito pedirle un favor. Cuídense y no se metan en muchos problemas.- dijo el castaño antes de seguir su camino hacia las afueras del castillo.

* * *

-Adelante- dijo tranquilamente, mientras acariciaba la cabeza de Fawkes, quien ese día había renacido. Sonrió cálidamente a su compañero de vida y posó sus ojos sobre la persona que entraba por la puerta. – ¿En que puedo ayudarle señorita Swan?- preguntó amablemente mientras se acomodaba los anteojos con forma de media luna sobre su nariz. La joven se notaba algo nerviosa, pero de un momento a otro suspiró y reunió valor suficiente como para dejar de ver la alfombra que había en el suelo, y así intercambiar una mirada. 

-Profesor Dumbledore, vengo a hablar con usted sobre mi pasado. ¿O debería decir, mi futuro?- dijo la joven, captando inmediatamente toda la atención del anciano profesor.

-Profesor, yo sé todo acerca de lo que esta pasando y lo que pasará en un futuro cercano. Se sobre los más grandes movimientos de los Caballeros de Walpurgis, también conocidos como Mortifagos. Se que acaba de fundar una organización a espaldas del ministerio, llamada la orden del Fénix. En la cual están o estarán Alastor Moody, los hermanos Prewett, Benjy Fenwick, Edgar Bones, Caradoc Dearborn,su hermano Aberforth, y por supuesto, la profesora McGonagall, entre otras personas.- dijo Hermione, antes de detenerse para tomar aire, y tratar de recuperar todo el valor, para continuar contando lo que sabía.

-Tiene razón señorita, yo ya he fundado la orden del Fénix, pero todavía no están todos esos integrantes. Aunque ya tenía planeado invitar a los hermanos Prewett. Pero noto que usted no esta aquí para comunicarme solamente de su conocimiento acerca de la orden.- respondió amablemente el profesor, regalándole una sonrisa amable.

-Profesor, estoy aquí para pedirle que me permita ser parte de la orden del fénix. Tengo mucha información valiosa acerca del futuro.- dijo Hermione con seriedad, esperando lo mejor.

-¿Usted esta al tanto de los riesgos de tratar de cambiar el futuro?- preguntó levemente el anciano director de Hogwarts.

-Si. Yo soy consciente de ello. Pero aun así, tengo que hacer algo. No me puedo quedar con los brazos cruzados esperando el momento en que usted o yo logremos encontrar la manera en que yo pueda regresar a mi tiempo.- justificó la castaña, mientras observaba directamente al profesor a los ojos.

-Veo mucha valentía en usted, y un sentimiento de hacer el bien bastante fuerte. ¿Qué habrá pasado para que usted terminará en Slytherin?- preguntó a la nada.

-La verdad no sabría decirle profesor, pero yo pienso que no es una casualidad del destino. Yo no creo en las casualidades. Ahora, retomando el tema que nos concierne con urgencia¿seré parte de la orden?- preguntó la castaña con ansiedad.

-Usted es muy joven como para involucrarse en esta guerra.- respondió Dumbledore con tranquilidad.

-Yo no soy muy joven. He hecho parte de esta guerra desde los once años. He ayudado a usted y a otros en las misiones de la orden. Por favor, permítame ser parte ahora. Quiero hacer un mejor futuro que el que conozco. Hay muchas personas que lo merecen, familias que merecen permanecer unidas, personas que merecen vivir. Permítame intentar conseguirlo. Permítame tratar de crear un mejor lugar para las personas que amo. Permítame darle un mejor futuro a Harry. Un futuro con sus padres en el.- concluyó la joven con lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas, pero sin perder la compostura en ningún momento. "Tiene coraje y temple." pensó el profesor con una sonrisa adornando su rostro. "pero se nota que ha sufrido mucho" pensó con tristeza, antes de volver a posar sus ojos en Fawkes, quien lo observaba fijamente. El polluelo movió levemente su cabeza de arriba abajo. Acarició nuevamente la cabeza del pequeño fénix y se giró hacia la castaña, que secaba sus ojos con sus manos.

-Señorita Swan. Espero que sepa lo que esta haciendo.- dijo el anciano profesor con suavidad.

-Lo se perfectamente. Estoy luchando por lo que creo y eso es impedir que Voldemort tomé vidas inocentes y destruya familias. Esto lo hago por alguien, por una persona que merece lo mejor del mundo. Quiero que sea feliz. Así que profesor, con su ayuda o sin ella, yo no dejaré que las cosas tomen el mismo rumbo que yo ya conozco, si puedo hacer algo para impedirlo. Así que esto es solo un formalismo. Espero que me comprenda, pero llevo días pensando en ello y esta es mi decisión. Ahora, quiero saber. ¿Cuento con su apoyo?- preguntó firmemente la joven de ojos miel.

-Harry es un joven muy afortunado de que usted lo amé con tal devoción. Es un digno Potter y espero que en un futuro llegar a conocerlo tan bien como usted. Aunque también puedo notar muchas de las cualidades y virtudes de su madre en él. Tiene la misma mirada dulce de Lily Evans.- comentó Dumbledore con tranquilidad, sorprendiendo a Hermione y dejándola en shock.

-Pro… profesor¿usted como sabe eso?- preguntó la castaña con algo de temor.

-Es tan simple como contar con los dedos. Ese joven es idéntico a James Potter, y creería que es su gemelo, si no es porque yo conozco a toda su familia desde hace mucho tiempo, y se que James es el último y único varón Potter. Además, los ojos de Harry son iguales a los de Lily Evans, tienen la misma nostalgia y brillan igual al estar felices. Tan solo espero que usted no ande divulgando esto, ya que la existencia del joven puede verse comprometida por los cambios en el futuro.- explicó el anciano profesor.

-Puede estar tranquilo por ello. Yo nunca atentaría contra la existencia de Harry.- sentenció solemnemente Hermione, un poco más tranquila al notar que el Dumbledore la apoyaba.

-Bueno, señorita Swan. Yo le comunicaré acerca de las reuniones de la orden. Y espero, que todo esto quedé en secreto.- dijo el profesor con serenidad.

-No se preocupe por ello. Bueno, me retiro. Gracias por todo, profesor Dumbledore.- se despidió la castaña, recibiendo una leve inclinación de la cabeza por parte del director, antes de salir de la oficina.

La castaña salió con una sonrisa radiante, aunque sus ojos aun estuvieran hinchados y rojos por las lágrimas, pero había valido la pena. Todo el esfuerzo valdría la pena si podía asegurarle un futuro feliz a Harry.

-Harry.- susurró con emoción la castaña, para luego suspirar. Sin perder la sonrisa, comenzó a caminar por los pasillos del castillo, buscando a su amado ojiverde.

* * *

-Recuerdo una vez, en la que quería sorprender a Mione, y tuve que hacer que discutiera con Ron, obligándola así a encerrarse a su habitación, como siempre hacía cuando se enojaba de verdad con él.- decía Harry, con una sonrisa un tanto melancólica al pensar en su amigo pelirrojo. 

-Se nota que lo extrañas. ¿Qué pasó con él¿Se mudó¿Se pelearon?- preguntó Lily al notar la mirada taciturna que tenia Harry, mientras hablaba de Ron.

-Si, lo extraño bastante. No, no pasó nada de eso.- respondió lentamente el ojiverde, mientras miraba fijamente al lago. Aun estaban sentados bajo el mismo árbol. Ninguno de los dos tenía hambre, por lo que decidieron no ir al gran comedor. –él… él murió.- dijo Harry en voz baja, antes de perderse nuevamente en sus recuerdos. Recuerdos inundados de aventuras con Ron, Hermione y él como protagonistas. En ese momento sintió como unos brazos lo rodeaban, transmitiéndole una sensación de paz y de cariño que no había sentido en su niñez con los Dursley. En ese momento, varias lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos y el se permitió llorar, ya que era su madre quien lo consolaba.

-Llora. Llora todo lo que quieras, hasta que te desahogues. Que yo estoy aquí, para acompañarte.- le susurró Lily, mientras le acariciaba la espalda, tratando de apaciguar un poco el dolor del joven. La pelirroja sentía una opresión en el pecho, al ver la tristeza en los ojos de Harry, que no dudó ni un segundo en abrazarlo e intentar reconfortarlo. Al cabo de un tiempo, el joven se tranquilizó y se separó de la pelirroja, aunque no quisiera. Ya que podía aparecer su padre por allí y malinterpretar todo. Lily le regaló una linda sonrisa, y le secó las lágrimas con el pañuelo que llevaba en el bolsillo de su pantalón. -¿estas mejor?- le preguntó suavemente al ojiverde.

-Si, gracias por estar conmigo y por escucharme.- respondió Harry, con una sonrisa. En ese momento, sintieron que alguien se acercaba alguien, por lo que se separaron un poco, pero siguieron hablando tranquilamente.

-Lily, te estaba buscando por todas partes. ¿Has visto a Swan?- preguntó Severus con una pequeña sonrisa, que se perdió al ver al acompañante de la pelirroja. –Potter- susurró levemente y con mala gana, al joven que le estaba dando la espalda. Harry se giró y observó al que en un futuro sería su profesor de Pociones. Se veía algo desgarbado y pálido, pero aun había una pequeña chispa de alegría en sus ojos y no se veía tan gruñón como lo recordaba. Tal vez algo había pasado en un futuro cercano, que hizo que cambiara tanto. Hasta llegar a ser el amargado profesor que el conocía.

-No Sev. No se donde pueda estar Mione. Ah y por cierto, él es Harry, el novio de Mione.- dijo la pelirroja con una sonrisa en su rostro. –No lo compares con Potter, quien es un completo cretino.- añadió la joven con fastidio en su voz, lo que hizo que el ojiverde se sorprendiera un poco. "Mis padres aun se llevan mal. Dios, espero que eso no siga así por mucho tiempo". El ojiverde observó como los ojos de Severus pasaban de la sorpresa a una frialdad y luego pudo apreciar una chispa de alegría en tan solo unos segundos, lo cual lo intrigó bastante.

-Mucho Gusto. Severus Snape.- se presentó el joven de piel pálida.

-El gusto es mío. Yo soy Harry.- respondió el ojiverde con una sonrisa, dándole una oportunidad a ese joven. Además¿que tenía que perder? Snape era amigo de su madre y por lo que decía Mione, pronto también sería amigo de su novia. Por lo tanto, no podría ser mala persona. ¿O si? – ¿Quieres sentarte aquí con nosotros un rato, mientras esperamos a que Mione nos encuentre? O¿tienes algo más que hacer?- preguntó el ojiverde con tranquilidad, sorprendiendo al joven de ojos negros. No se esperaba ese trato tan amable, por alguien que apenas conocía. Pero decidió arriesgarse un poco por esta vez, y asintió con la cabeza, tomando asiento junto a Lily. Pensando en conocer un poco más, a la persona que le había robado el corazón a la indiferente y hermosa castaña de Slytherin.

* * *

-Hermione.- escuchó que la llamaban, mientras caminaba por uno de los pasillos del castillo. Iba rumbo al jardín del castillo, donde había visto a través de la ventana a Harry y a Lily platicar. La castaña se detuvo y se giró lentamente, encontrándose con la figura elegante de Lucius Malfoy. 

-Lucius.- saludó la castaña con un leve movimiento de la cabeza, antes de disponerse a seguir su camino. Aún llevaba los ojos rojos, las mejillas sonrojadas y la sonrisa con la que había salido de la oficina de Dumbledore. El rubio sonrió interiormente al notar como la joven lo seguía llamando por su nombre. Ese era un buen augurio. Estaba feliz por ello, aunque su rostro siguiera igual de sereno que siempre.

-Espero que te haya gustado el regalo que te hicimos Severus y mi persona.- dijo Lucius con suavidad, esperando que la joven se detuviera con ese comentario. Lo cual efectivamente sucedió. La joven se devolvió y depositó un casto beso en la mejilla del rubio, haciendo que este se ruborizara inmediatamente.

-Lucius. Gracias por todo. Gracias por la pulsera. Gracias por el deseo.- comenzó a decir Hermione, mientras le regalaba una sonrisa al ojigris. - gracias por ser tan dulce. Espero que esto signifique el inicio de una hermosa amistad y no otro de tus intentos de conquista. Ya que mi amistad es lo único que puedo ofrecerte y quiero ofrecerte, porque mi corazón tiene dueño.- continuó la joven con tranquilidad.

-Potter¿cierto? Es ese gryffindor fanfarrón.- susurró con resentimiento en su voz.

-No. No es Potter. Ahora parece que todo el castillo cree que era él.- respondió la castaña con serenidad, sabiendo de antemano lo que todo el mundo pensaba. ¿y como no hacerlo, si Harry es idéntico a James? Lucius la observó en silencio por unos instantes, buscando ver alguna mentira en sus ojos, pero no encontró nada. Sintiéndose mas tranquilo por ello, se permitió sonreír. Una sonrisa autentica y sin ironía ni maldad en ella. Una sonrisa que a la castaña le pareció muy linda. "Es una lastima que no sonría así siempre" pensó la joven, mientras lo veía sonreír en silencio.

-Bueno Lucius, nos vemos más tarde.- se despidió la castaña, dando media vuelta y siguiendo su recorrido por el pasillo, hasta perderse detrás de una esquina, dejando a Lucius Malfoy con una sonrisa tonta en el rostro y con una sensación de paz en el corazón.

* * *

Caminaba desganado y triste por los pasillos del colegio. No quería estar en su habitación ni en la sala común, por lo que decidió dar un paseo para distraerse un poco, pero eso tampoco lo ayudaba mucho. Por lo que pensó en ir a su escondite secreto. A ese lugar perdido de todos. Tan solo debía llegar a la puerta y estaría en la misma playa en la que había estado el día anterior con Hermione. 

-Mione- susurró, para luego suspirar melancólico. Sabia que era tonto de su parte el esconderse de ella y tratar de no verla el día de hoy, pero es que no podía soportar la idea de verla besar, abrazar y suspirar por Harry. Sabía del plan de Lucius, por lo que supuso que Harry era el deseo de la castaña, y que este se acabaría al anochecer. Tan bien sabía que su amiga estaría destrozada por la nueva partida del joven, pero aun así no se sentía capaz de verla a los ojos. Era un cobarde al no estar con ella. Era un cobarde al no luchar por ella. Si, en verdad lo era. Pero que hacía si le dolía hasta el alma con solo imaginarla en los brazos de otro que no fuera él y pensar que ella nunca lo vería de otra forma diferente a la de un amigo. En saber que el había secado sus lágrimas noche tras noche y que la había consolado, cuando creyó que nunca más volvería a ver al ojiverde. –Soy un cobarde, pero es por el temor a quererte más de lo que ya lo hago. Es por temor a hacerme dependiente de alguien, más de lo que ya soy de ti y de saber que tu no me miras de la misma manera. Al saber que tu no me perteneces, aunque yo si te pertenezco. - pensó en voz alta, mientras seguía caminando por aquellos solitarios pasillos.

-No deberías sentir temor de querer a alguien más de lo que ya lo haces. No te niegues la oportunidad de enamorarte, porque eso no te hace dependiente. Te hace libre.- escuchó que le respondían. Se detuvo en seco y se giró para ver de quien se trataba. Encontrándose con un par de ojos verdes que lo miraban fijamente.

El menor de los Black se quedó en silencio, mientras observaba al morocho, tratando de encontrar algo malo en lo que había dicho. Y a la vez, tratando de entender cada una de sus palabras. Harry lo observó detenidamente, viendo la cantidad de emociones que estaban ocultas tras esos ojos grises, tan semejantes a los de su padrino, y a la vez, tan diferentes. Miró el reloj de pulsera que llevaba puesto. 4 de la tarde. "Aún tengo otras dos horas más. Tengo que aprovecharlas" sonrió levemente al ojigris y se dio la vuelta para comenzar a caminar por el pasillo, después de dar unos cuantos pasos se detuvo.

-Cuídala mucho. Necesitara de ti, ahora y en un futuro. Y si la amas tanto como creo, por favor, no la dejes sola.- dijo lo suficientemente alto como para que el menor de los Black lo escuchara, sorprendiendo al ojigris. Y siguió caminando, sin siquiera voltear para hablar o para esperar respuesta alguna. Perdiéndose por una de las esquinas.

* * *

Había llegado donde estaba Lily, pero no encontró a Harry. Sabía que el no se perdería, a pesar de lo preocupada y apenada que estaba Lily, por haber "perdido" a su novio, le sonrió y le dijo que ella lo encontraría. También se encontró con Severus, a quien abrazó y le agradeció por el regalo. Sonriendo levemente por el suave sonrojo que teñía las mejillas del pelinegro. Decidió seguir buscando a Harry, ya que como era su costumbre, lo más seguro es que terminara metido en algún lio. Faltaban tan solo dos horas para que el tiempo limite expirara y quería pasarlas con Harry. Necesitaba verlo y abrazarlo una vez más. Deseaba sentir sus labios contra los suyos una vez más, antes de verlo partir al futuro. Pero antes tenía que ir en búsqueda de Harry. Sin el mapa del merodeador, todo sería más difícil, pero tenía que darse prisa, antes que el tiempo se acabara, o que Harry se metiera en un problema, los cuales lo seguían a todas partes. Esperaba estar equivocada.

* * *

Estaba volando. Hacia cuanto tiempo que no podía surcar los cielos con la misma tranquilidad con la que lo hacía en este momento. Solo preocupado en mantener el equilibrio y en poder disfrutar el momento. En ese instante, sintió como una bludger pasaba rosando su rostro. Se giró para ver quien la había lanzado y se encontró con Sirius, quien lo veía con una sonrisa en su rostro. No pudo evitar sonreír también, al tiempo que esquivaba el nuevo ataque de la bludger, que había regresado. 

-Tienes buenos reflejos.- le dijo Sirius, mientras volvía a lanzar la Blugder.

-Gracias. Tienes buen brazo, pero he conocido a mejores golpeadores que tú.- le respondió con una sonrisa un tanto arrogante y tan familiar para sirius, que el ojigris sintió que hablaba con James.

-Lo dudo mucho.- respondió el ojigris con una sonrisa arrogante.

-Si tú quieres creer eso, bien por ti.- dijo el ojiverde con una sonrisa, mientras volvía a esquivar a la Bludger.

-hey, Padfoot. Déjame jugar a mi también con el.- escuchó que gritaban desde abajo. Bajó su mirada y observó a James Potter sonreír petulante, mientras subía en su escoba.

-Como gustes Prongs. Como gustes.- le dijo Sirius, cuando estuvo a su altura.

-Te retó a atrapar la Snitch.- le retó james, con una sonrisa llena de seguridad, que hizo enarcar una ceja a Harry. "mi padre si que tiene autoconfianza" pensó con sorna.

-Acepto.- respondió Harry con la misma sonrisa de james. Esta era una excelente oportunidad de mostrarle a su padre lo bueno que era, a pesar de que él no lo supiera. Tan solo esperaba despertarle un poco de celos, para así saber que lo creía bueno en el juego.

En ese momento James soltó la Snitch que tenia en el bolsillo y la dejó volar libre por unos segundos, esperando a la indicación de Sirius para comenzar. Cuando esta llegó, ambos morochos comenzaron a escanear todo el campo de quidditch con su mirada, buscando el pequeño resplandor dorado de la Snitch. En ese momento vieron algo moverse, e inmediatamente comenzaron a volar en esa dirección.

* * *

Habían pasado casi las dos horas y nada que encontraba a Harry. Necesitaba verlo urgente. Pronto se acabaría el tiempo y no le había dicho lo que había hablado con Dumbledore. Necesitaba decírselo. En ese momento, se encontraba mirando al cielo, esperando que la respuesta le cayera de el. Cuando escuchó unos gritos y vio que varias personas se dirigían al campo de quidditch. Se giró para ver que pasaba y supuso que Harry podría estar allí. Tenía que estar allí. Algo en su interior le decía que debía ir para allá. Tan solo faltaban diez minutos. Debía darse prisa, porque el sol ya se estaba poniendo en el cielo. El tiempo se acababa.

* * *

Estaba cansado pero feliz. Su padre era realmente bueno en el quidditch y se sentía tan orgulloso por ello. Pero sabía que el tiempo corría y tenía que terminar rápido ese encuentro. Tenía que despedirse de Hermione y darle un último beso, hasta la próxima vez en que estuvieran juntos. Suspiró con cansancio, buscando nuevamente la escurridiza pelotita dorada, que parecía no querer ser atrapada por él antes de ir. Estaba a punto de darse por vencido y dejar todo hasta allí, para poder ir por Mione cuando escuchó una voz a su lado. 

-¿Cansado? Si apenas estamos empezando.- dijo james en tono burlón, observando a Harry, quien parecía suspirar resignado.

-No. Aún no estoy cansado. Todavía tengo las energías como para ganarte.- respondió Harry con una pequeña sonrisa.

Cuando James se dispuso a responder, se escuchó un potente grito desde abajo. Ambos jóvenes bajaron su mirada y se encontraron con la figura de la castaña, quien se veía enojada y cansada. Estaba con los cabellos algo desordenados y las mejillas sonrojadas por el esfuerzo físico, además los miraba con el ceño levemente fruncido y los brazos cruzados.

-Harry James. Baja en este mismo instante si no quieres que sea yo quien lo haga.- demandó la castaña, sin dejar de mirar fijamente al ojiverde. Cuando se dispuso a contestar, observó que la Snitch estaba justo sobre el hombro de la castaña y esta no lo había notado. Rápidamente ambos jóvenes se lanzaron en búsqueda de la pequeña pelota dorada y de la castaña, porque en un trato silencioso, quien atrapaba la Snitch también atrapaba a la castaña. Ambos iban igual de veloces y la castaña se paralizó de miedo al verlos bajar con una sonrisa en los labios y con tal velocidad que pareciera que se estrellarían contra el suelo, llevándosela a ella consigo. En el último segundo, cuando se resigno al golpe, porque sus piernas no reaccionaban a su intento de huida, cerró sus ojos y esperó lo peor. Fue en ese instante, que sintió como unos protectores brazos la tomaban de la cintura con delicadeza, la abrazaban y la montaban en algo que parecía ser una escoba.

Todo sonido había desaparecido por ese ínfimo segundo en que esperó lo peor pero terminó encontrándose en los brazos de alguien. Se aferró con fuerza al cuerpo de quien la abrazaba y los sonidos regresaron a ella, escuchando los gritos emocionados de los estudiantes y los vítores para alguien. Abrió sus ojos con miedo, y se permitió observar por un segundo el suelo, que estaba a unos 25 metros debajo de ella, antes de soltar un gritito de miedo y aferrarse nuevamente al cuerpo que la sostenía en el aire.

-Tranquila Mione, ya vamos a bajar. Todo esta bien.- escuchó que le decían. Era Harry. Era la voz de Harry. El ojiverde con cuidado la depositó en el suelo, antes de el también pisar la tierra firme. En ese momento sintió las lágrimas de Hermione mojar su camiseta y se sintió mal por ser el culpable de ellas.

-Eres un idiota Harry.- sentenció la castaña, haciendo que el corazón del ojiverde se achicara de dolor y de temor. –pero eres el idiota que amo. Por favor no me hagas esto nunca más.- dijo la castaña antes de separarse un poco más de él y observarle con una sonrisa en sus labios.

-Bueno, ganaste.- escucharon que una voz decía. Era James, quien bajaba de su escoba con una sonrisa resignada.

-Buen juego.- dijo Sirius impresionado por la habilidad del muchacho. Nadie le había ganado a James en todo Hogwarts. Ese chico era bueno, bastante bueno.

-Gracias. Tomen, aquí tienen.- dijo el joven entregándole la Snitch al ojigris.

-¿Y cuando la atrapaste?- preguntó la castaña con curiosidad.

-jejeje, la verdad es que estaba en tu hombro, por lo que la atrape en el momento en que te abracé.- dijo Harry un poco apenado, recibiendo un pequeño golpe en el pecho como castigo.

-bobo. Me asustaste. Pensé que te ibas a estrellar en el suelo, llevándome a mí contigo.- le respondió la castaña con una pequeña sonrisa. En ese momento, el joven le devolvió la sonrisa y la besó. La besó suavemente y con mucho amor.

Lentamente se separaron y chocaron sus frentes para luego sonreírse tristemente.

-ya casi llega el momento. ¿No es así?- preguntó Hermione con temor.

-Si. Ya es hora.- se limitó a responder Harry.

-Harry, antes que te vallas quiero decirte que haré todo lo que este mi alcance para hacerte feliz. Tú sabes lo que significa.- le dijo la castaña, mientras muchas lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos.

-Lo sé Mione, y yo te prometo esperarte el tiempo que sea necesario. Yo también buscaré la manera de que regreses a mi lado.- sentenció el joven mientras posaba un beso en la frente de la chica.

-Harry, quiero que sepas. Que los recuerdos que tengo de anoche, me acompañaran toda la vida. Ayer fue un día muy especial, ya que fue nuestra primera vez. La primera vez en la que pudimos ser uno solo. Un solo ser, con una misma alma. Un mismo corazón.- susurró Hermione, mientras se pegaba más al cuerpo del morocho y su voz se entrecortaba cada vez más por los sollozos. Harry la abrazaba levemente y le acariciaba la espalda, mientras sus ojos estaban fijos en los últimos rayos de sol de aquella tarde.

Permanecieron en silencio unos instantes más, esperando a que el tiempo se detuviera, pero el tiempo no cumple los caprichos del corazón, ni se deja mandar por nadie que no sea si mismo. Cuando el sol por fin se ocultó, Harry se separó a la castaña lo suficiente como para verle la cara.

-Mione, para mi también fue especial todo lo que vivimos en este día. Espero que no me olvides, porque yo no lo haré. Estaré esperando el momento en que nos reencontremos, para no dejarte ir más nunca. Porque, pequeña, lo que nosotros sentimos es un Amor que trasciende el tiempo y el espacio.- dijo Harry con una sonrisa, mientras le mostraba el relicario que colgaba de su cuello. Idéntico al que tenía Hermione en el suyo. La castaña le sonrió y asintió levemente con la cabeza.

-Tienes razón. Es un amor que trasciende el tiempo y el espacio.- respondió la castaña con más lágrimas en sus ojos. En ese momento, el ojiverde se acerca a la castaña y la besa.

El beso es suave y delicado, cargado de sentimientos y de recuerdos. Cargado de dolor por la despedida, pero con la esperanza de un reencuentro. Lleno de la esencia de cada uno de ellos y con sabor salado por las lágrimas de ambos. Poco a poco Hermione comenzó a sentir que el beso iba terminando hasta no quedar nada de los labios de Harry sobre los suyos. Abrió sus ojos, los cuales había cerrado esperando que al abrirlos Harry continuase allí con ella, pero encontrándose sola. Sola otra vez, y ahora si, hasta que encontrase la manera de regresar a su tiempo.

En ese instante la castaña cayó de rodillas sobre la grama del campo de Quidditch y comenzó a llorar con sentimiento, exteriorizando su dolor. No se sentía capaz de soportar el camino hasta su cuarto, por lo que se dejó caer en ese lugar. A nadie le importaría el verla llorar. Estaba nuevamente sola. Sola sin Harry.

-Hermione.- escuchó que la llamaban pero no importaba quien fuera, no era la voz de Harry. Siguió llorando hasta que sintió que unos brazos la rodeaban y le transmitían un poco de paz. Estaba cansada. Cansada de sufrir. Cansada de llorar, pero aun así no podía detener sus lágrimas. Se aferró al cuerpo que le daba la tranquilidad que había perdido hacía tan solo unos instantes y lloró como nunca había hecho. Poco a poco se fue calmando y sus sollozos dejaron de escucharse. No escuchaba ningún ruido diferente al respirar de la persona que la acompañaba y el sonido de su irregular respiración, por lo que supuso que nadie se encontraba en ese lugar. Poco a poco se separó de la persona, para agradecerle todo lo que había hecho por ella.

Al separarse por completo y alzar su mirada del suelo, se encontró con un par de ojos que la miraban con tanto sentimiento que se sintió abrumada. No podía identificar todos los sentimientos que habían en ese par de ojos que la miraban fijamente, por lo que optó quedarse callada, mientras recuperaba el aliento que había perdido.

-Por favor, no llores más. Que con cada lágrima que brotan de tus ojos, me lastimas a mi también, pero si eso te ayuda a sacar todo el dolor que llevas dentro de ti. Adelante, llora todo lo que quieras, que aquí estaré yo para secar tus lágrimas.- escuchó que le decía la persona que antes la abrazaba con tal cuidado y devoción poco propias de él. En ese momento comenzó a sentir tal cansancio que su cuerpo comenzó a caer al suelo, sin que ella pudiera detenerlo y notando como su mundo se oscurecía. Antes de perderse en ella logró formar una pequeña sonrisa y decir algo.

-Gracias… Sirius.-

* * *

Bueno, aqui les dejo otro cap. Mi pobre Harry se tuvo qeu ir, pero en fin, ese era su destino... jajaja, que mala soy... pero tranquilas, Mione no sufrirá mucho, bueno, para que les miento, si lo hará, pero tampoco sere tan cruel con ella. 

Aqui les dejó, que tengo que irme a hablar con una amiga... jajaja, se me cuidan un monton.

Andreaeb182

"Carpe diem quam minimum credula postero".

Miembro de la Orden Sirusiana.

* * *


	9. Capitulo 8

**Hola a todas las personas, es un placer estar aquí con ustedes… espero que me disculpen por la demora, pero también tengo otros fics que necesitan de mi atención, por lo que estoy tratando de hacer un capitulo de cada uno para que todos estemos contentos, y este es el turno de este fic. Espero que les guste, como a mi me gustó. Bueno, por fin comenzaremos a darle un poquitín más de permiso a nuestros merodeadores para ganar terreno en el corazón de nuestra esquiva castaña, y sobretodo, también a mis adorados Slytherins. No me miren así, a mi me gusta mucho esa casa, y sus habitantes, así que no me importa… viva las serpientes… jejeje, en fin… disfruten mucho del cap. Y nos leemos pronto… atte:**

**Andreaeb182**

**Miembro de la Orden Sirusiana.**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**-Por favor, no llores más. Que con cada lágrima que brotan de tus ojos, me lastimas a mi también, pero si eso te ayuda a sacar todo el dolor que llevas dentro de ti. Adelante, llora todo lo que quieras, que aquí estaré yo para secar tus lágrimas.- escuchó que le decía la persona que antes la abrazaba con tal cuidado y devoción poco propias de él. En ese momento comenzó a sentir tal cansancio que su cuerpo comenzó a caer al suelo, sin que ella pudiera detenerlo y notando como su mundo se oscurecía. Antes de perderse en ella logró formar una pequeña sonrisa y decir algo.**

**-Gracias… Sirius.-**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Capitulo 8**

**Permitiéndote conocerme un poco más.**

Despertó sobresaltada y con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Se sentía triste nuevamente y no sabía si su corazón podría soportar estar sola de nuevo. Sola sin Harry. Se abrazó a si misma, apoyando su cabeza sobre sus rodillas y escondiendo su rostro tras su cabello. Más lágrimas querían salir de sus ojos y aunque ella intentaba negarles el paso, ellas eran obstinadas y hacían lo que querían, dejando como consecuencia, una marca tangible del dolor que inundaba su corazón. Pero al menos ahora tenía la certeza de que él estaba vivo. Él estaba sano y salvo, y en algún momento, estarían juntos otra vez. Solo era cuestión de tener fe y de seguir luchando. Luchando por ellos y por un futuro mejor.

Eso era lo importante. Había tenido la oportunidad única de estar con él y de verlo sonreír una vez mas. Ese había sido su deseo, y ahora que había terminado, a pesar del dolor, tenía que seguir adelante. Ya había llorado mucho, y esas lágrimas no lo traerían de vuelta. Entonces, ¿para que seguir llorando? Ya había purgado su alma, y ahora solo quedaba por continuar con su misión. Con su destino.

Se acomodó un poco, separando su rostro de sus rodillas y notando por primera vez que estaba acostada en su cama. En su habitación. ¿Cómo había llegado allí? Si el último recuerdo que tenía era el beso con Harry en medio del campo de quidditch. Apretó la sabana que cubría la cama con sus manos, hasta que sus nudillos se tornaron blancos. No. No iba a llorar más por él. Porque él estaba bien, y eso era lo importante. Sabía que su ausencia le dolería. Eso era una cruel verdad, pero tendría que aprender a vivir con ello hasta el momento en que lograra regresar.

Sonrió ante ese pensamiento. Harry le había prometido traerla de vuelta, costara lo que costara. Ella también buscaría la manera de regresar con él, pero primero debía hacer unos significativos cambios. Y era momento de comenzar a actuar.

Se levantó de su cama y se percató también de que llevaba puesta una de sus pijamas. Se trataba de un pequeño short de color negro que le llegaba a medio muslo, con una blusa de tirantes del mismo color. Se preguntó por quien la había cambiado, pero se olvidó rápidamente de eso. Tenía que encontrar algo. Buscó su mochila por toda la habitación, hasta que la encontró sobre una mesita de noche. Buscó algo en su interior, hasta que logró dar con él. Se trataba de un pergamino. Aquel pergamino que había escrito hacía más de una semana. Lo abrió y lo leyó en silencio, haciendo aparecer una sonrisa. Eso era justamente lo que necesitaba. En ese momento notó que había un papel sobre la mesita de noche, que anteriormente no había notado. Lo tomó con cuidado y comenzó a desdoblarlo. Sus ojos se abrieron y su respiración se detuvo por un segundo. Era de Harry.

_**Mione, mí amada y adorada Mione.**_

_**Se que sueno cursi con este inicio, pero como hago si es la verdad. Eres mi dulce y adorada niña. Siempre lo has sido, y lo serás. No sabes que solitario es el mundo sin tu presencia, y lo oscuro que se torna todo sin tu brillo. Pero supongo que esto no es nada nuevo para ti, aunque no te lo haya dicho tantas veces, pero es que basta con que me mires a los ojos y notes lo mucho que ellos brillan por ti. Porque eso es lo que pasa. Mis ojos brillan por ti, porque tú eres esa chispa que vive en ellos. Tú eres su luz. Mi luz.**_

_**Se que en este momento tu corazón sufre, y no dudes que su compañero, el mío, también lo hace. Sufro por tu ausencia y por la soledad en la que estoy sumido. Pero eres fuerte. Eres la más fuerte entre los dos. Porque sin ti, yo muchas veces hubiera caído. Es más, dudo que me hubiera podido levantar la primera vez. Así que demuestra toda esa fuerza interna que tienes, y sigue adelante.**_

_**Mione, se que quieres cambiar el pasado por mi y por los demás, pero quiero que primero te preguntes a ti misma, si eso es lo que en realidad debes hacer. Tu sabes mejor que nadie que yo si lo cambiaría sin pensarlo, a pesar de las consecuencias que podrían venir después. Pero tu, tu eres diferente. Tú si eres capaz de analizar las cosas y de ver más allá del ahora. Este es un buen momento para hacerlo amor. Piensa bien en lo que haces y determina si cambiar el futuro es la mejor decisión a tomar. Si decides que no es lo mejor, yo te apoyaré y sonreiré a tu regreso. Porque se que no hay nadie mejor que tu para tomar esa decisión. **_

_**Amor, no sabes lo feliz que fui en este día que se me permitió estar contigo. Por fin pude conocer a mamá. Es preciosa, y es mucha mejor persona de lo que Remus y los demás me contaban. Me alegra que la consideres tu amiga. Espero que cuando regreses, me puedas contar mucho más de ella. Porque se que lo harás. Tú regresaras a mi lado. Eso te lo puedo jurar por mi vida. **_

_**En cuento a papá, pues es un poco diferente a como me lo imaginaba, pero en fin. Es un adolescente, no puedo esperar mucho de él a esta edad. Y no creo tener autoridad para juzgarlo. Simplemente me causa un poco de gracia lo celoso que puede llegar a ser. Mione, cuídalos mucho. Es lo único que te puedo pedir, cuídalos y cuídate tú también. Ya que no estaré allí para hacerlo. **_

_**Sabes, ahora muchos recuerdos invaden mi mente, pero hay uno que llega con bastante fuerza. Amor, estoy recordando todo lo que sucedió en la soledad de tu habitación ayer. Mi mente regresa una y otra vez a ese maravilloso instante donde eras mía, completamente mía. Donde nada era relevante y donde tu alma se juntaba por completo con la mía. Donde tu olor se mezclaba con el mío, al igual que tu risa y tu respiración. Cuando tu alma y tu cuerpo me pertenecieron, como los míos te pertenecieron a ti. Porque eso sucedió. Tú fuiste mía Mione, y yo me entregué por completo a ti. Y no sabes lo sublime que es recordar eso. Esta bien, si lo sabes. Pero en fin, este es mi momento reflexivo, así que solo yo tengo permitido rememorar. Jejeje, no mentiras. **_

_**Tan solo puedo esperar ahora a encontrar la manera más pronta de regresarte. De traerte de vuelta a mi lado, para que mi mayor sueño se torne en realidad. Porque desde hace tanto tiempo sueño con el día, en que tu y yo formemos nuestra familia. Si corazón, quiero crear contigo una vida y una familia nueva. Te imaginas un nuevo clan Potter, con hermosas niñas de cabellos castaños y ojos verdes. ¿O pequeños niños de cabello negro revuelto y ojos color miel? porque yo si, y deseo tener muchos. Y ahora que se lo delicioso que es intentar hacer pequeñas hermiones contigo, creo que te persuadiré a que practiquemos seguidamente. Jejeje.**_

_**Bueno amor, creo que es momento de terminar con esta carta. Tan solo te puedo decir corazón, se fuerte. Se fuerte una vez más y sigue siendo tu. Que así eres única y especial. Porque así me enamore de ti. Siendo tal cual eres. Y puedes estar segura que te seguiré amando siempre.**_

_**Nos veremos pronto Mione. Tenlo por seguro.**_

_**Con todo el amor del mundo,**_

_**Harry.**_

_**P.D: No llores más por mi amor, porque yo se que lo hiciste y lo haces. No quiero que derrames más lágrimas ahora, sino que lo hagas cuando te vuelva a tener entre mis brazos, y pueda decir que nunca más te marcharas de allí. Esas son las únicas lágrimas que deseo que derrames. Lágrimas de felicidad.**_

Hermione no podía evitar llorar nuevamente, a pesar de lo que se había prometido a si misma, y lo que Harry le había pedido. Pero, ¿Cómo no hacerlo? Si él le dejaba esa carta. Sonrió en medio de las lágrimas y se las secó con la palma de su mano. Ella ya había pensado en las posibles consecuencias, y aun así, valía la pena el riesgo. Debía intentarlo y lo lograría. Crearía un mejor futuro para todos, donde habría un nuevo clan Potter. Sonrió ante ese pensamiento.

-Yo también quiero crear un nuevo clan Potter. Yo también quiero.- dijo suavemente, mientras doblaba la carta y la colocaba en una pequeña caja de cristal, para luego cerrarla con cuidado. Ese había sido uno de los regalos por su cumpleaños. Una hermosa caja de cristal con forma de estrella de cinco puntas, con cerradura hecha en oro y que mágicamente impedía que cualquier persona ajena a si misma, la abriera. Sonrió al ver la pequeña caja. Era hermosa y estaba perfectamente tallada. En la tapa, se podía leer su nombre. Hermione, en letras de oro. Debía agradecerle a Nott por ello. Había sido un hermoso detalle.

-Si, definitivamente le voy a agradecer a Nott.- dijo mientras se encaminaba a buscar algo de ropa al armario, para colocársela ese día. Fue cuando lo vio. En el suelo de su cuarto se encontraba Sirius Black, durmiendo plácidamente junto a su cama. Fue cuando lo recordó todo. Sirius la estaba consolando cuando se desmayo. Así que había sido él quien la había traído a su cuarto. Sonrió dulcemente y se acercó al merodeador, hasta estar sentada junto a él. Tal vez no sería tan malo mantener una pequeña amistad con Sirius. Comenzaría por tratarlo un poco mejor, pero sin llegar a inmiscuirse demasiado con los merodeadores. Una cosa es llegar a tener una mejor relación con ellos, a ser parte vital de sus vidas. Si, era lo mejor. Comenzaría por intentar tratar un poquitín mejor a los merodeadores.

Lo observó por unos segundos, sorprendiéndose de lo tierno que se veía dormido. "Por un segundo pareciera que no mata ni una mosca" pensó divertida, mientras acariciaba suavemente el cabello del mayor de los hermanos Black. Era sumamente suave al tacto y se sentía tan bien al deslizarlo entre sus dedos. En ese momento se percató de lo que hacía, y alejó su mano inmediatamente de él.

-No Jane, tu no puedes hacer eso.- se dijo a si misma, mientras giraba su rostro y veía a través de la ventana. Estaba amaneciendo y el sol salía lentamente detrás de las montañas que rodean al castillo.

-Así que tu segundo nombre es Jane. Es bonito. Hermione Jane Swan. Me gusta.-escucha que le dicen suavemente. Gira nuevamente su rostro y se encuentra con la mirada fija de Sirius, quien le sonríe suavemente. Hermione le devuelve la sonrisa y le ayuda a incorporarse del suelo.

-Buenos días para ti también, Black.- dice ella con suavidad mientras lo veía sentarse en el suelo. Él la observó en silencio, notando que no estaba ese tono de completa indiferencia en su voz y que sus ojos no estaban inexpresivos, sino que se veía una extraña mezcla entre alegría, tristeza y esperanza. –No me mires tan fijamente Black, que me gastas.-dijo Hermione bromeando, mientras se levantaba del suelo y se acercaba nuevamente al armario a sacar la ropa que llevaría puesta ese día. –Mmm… ¿Falda o Pantalón? ¿Negro o Azul?- se preguntó a si misma mientras observaba toda su ropa, con una mano bajo el mentón. Sirius la observaba detenidamente como hipnotizado por ella y sorprendido por no haber sido echado aun a patadas de su habitación. En ese momento sonrió y se acercó a ella, quedando justo detrás y lo suficientemente cerca como para susurrarle al oído.

-Creo que te quedan muy bien las faldas y si me permites opinar, creo que sería mejor una blusa color rosa.-susurró él suavemente al oído de la castaña. Hermione dio un brinco. No lo había sentido acercarse y prácticamente se había olvidado de su existencia.

-Entonces me pondré esto.- dijo ella triunfal, después de haber recuperado de la sorpresa. Sacó un pantalón color negro que le llegaba a media pierna, una sencilla camiseta negra que tenía estampada una serpiente de color plata y unos tenis del igual color. Sonrió sin que él se percatara y lo empujó levemente, alejándolo de ella antes de sonreírle. –Bueno Black, si eres tan amable de salir de mi habitación, es que me tengo que bañar y cambiar así que…- comenzó a decir la castaña, parando la oración para que el merodeador captara el mensaje.

Sirius enarcó una ceja y se dispuso a acercarse más a ella, con una sonrisa sensual y provocativa en sus labios.

-Si quieres te acompaño, pequeña.- dijo él en un tono de voz, sumamente sensual. A lo que Hermione rió de buena gana, sorprendiendo a Sirius por ello.

-Ni en tus más hermosos sueños, Black.- respondió ella, mientras lo empujaba fuera de su cuarto. En eso sirius se ve expulsado del cuarto de la castaña y se dispone a tomar asiento en uno de los muebles de la sala común, cuando la voz de Hermione lo detiene. –Y por cierto, Gracias por consolarme. Eres una gran persona, Sirius Black.- dijo Hermione con suavidad, antes de cerrar la puerta de su alcoba e internarse directamente al baño y sin percatarse de la enorme sonrisa que había en el rostro del mayor de los hermanos Black.

En ese instante sintió como su mano derecha le quemaba levemente, pero en vez de sentir dolor, sintió un pequeño y agradable cosquilleo. Se fijó en ella y notó que provenía de la marca que había entre su dedo pulgar e índice. Era una estrella de 32 puntas con un círculo alrededor de esta, con una H en medio de la estrella. Era la marca que había quedado en sus manos desde el día en que habían apostado. No la había vuelto a ver desde ese día y era la primera vez que sentía ese cosquilleo. Sonrió ante eso, estaba haciendo las cosas bien, porque esa agradable sensación lo indicaba y supuso que sus amigos lo habían notado ya, porque para ellos, la marca les quemaría la mano de manera dolorosa, indicándoles que alguien más estaba cada vez más cerca del objetivo.

Se perdió en esa sensación, percatándose apenas que la castaña salía de su habitación y se acercaba a él. Se veía preciosa. El pantalón se ceñía a sus piernas y muslos suavemente, la blusa se adhería a su cuerpo como una segunda piel y la serpiente que estaba estampada en la espalda, se movía con cada paso que ella daba. Llevaba el cabello recogido en una coleta alta, y solamente usaba brillo labial.

-Black, es mejor que te bañes. Si alguien nota que no dormiste en tu habitación, en Gryffindor, podrían reñirte. Así que te dejé listo y en la cama esta algo de ropa que convoqué de tu habitación. Espero que no te moleste.- comenzó a decir ella mientras tomaba asiento en su sillón favorito y tomaba el libro que estaba justo en la mesa y lo abría en la pagina en la cual lo había dejado.

Sirius enarcó una ceja y sopeso las posibilidades, podría irse rápidamente a su cuarto y bañarse y cambiarse, pero tendría que dar explicaciones. Y el quedarse allí, tomar un baño y salir cambiado directamente hacía el gran comedor a desayunar, también traería el darle explicaciones a sus amigos, que no se creerían el cuento de que llegó tarde a dormir y se levanto temprano para salir. Pero el alicante de que estaría más tiempo con la castaña, era suficiente como para quedarse así que se dirigió a paso lento a la recamara de la castaña, dispuesto a bañarse.

-Date Prisa Black, que tengo deseos de ir a comer pronto y no te puedo dejar en mi sala común.- escuchó que dijo la castaña, sin voltearlo a ver por lo concentrada que estaba en su lectura. Sirius sonrió levemente y siguió su camino. Esta vez, tendría que darse una ducha rápida.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

No sabía si había sido buena idea la de convocar la ropa del mayor de los hermanos Black a su cuarto y tenerlo cambiándose en su habitación. Pero ya lo hecho, hecho esta. Así que tocaba resignarse a esperar. Llevaba media hora leyendo tranquilamente, mientras su estomago le reclamaba por comida, siendo ignorado por ella, ya que el vanidoso de Sirius Black aún se estaba cambiando.

Suspiró desganada y comenzando a impacientarse, si fuera por ella, lo habría dejado tirado hace rato, pero no podía dejarlo solo en su sala común. Podría encontrar algo que no debería ver. En el momento en que se disponía a acercarse a la puerta y obligarlo a salir, esta se abrió dando paso a un Sirius Black completamente arreglado.

Se veía muy apuesto. Él llevaba puesto un pantalón negro con varios bolsillos en la pierna, una camiseta negra manga larga que tenía recogida hasta los codos, la cual tenía el estampado en la espalda de una espada rodeada de serpientes también plateada y un par de zapatillas deportivas del mismo color. Hermione había convocado cualquier ropa para el mayor de los hermanos Black y extrañamente había escogido la ropa más parecida a la que ella llevaba puesta. El cabello negro, que permanecía aun mojado, se le pegaba a la frente y se encontraba desordenado haciéndolo ver más apuesto de lo que ya de por si era.

Sirius le sonrió levemente. Él también se había sorprendido de lo parecido que iban vestidos, pareciera que estuvieran uniformados, por lo que no hizo nada por cambiar de vestimenta. Se sentía bien con lo que llevaba puesto, además así podría molestar un poco a la castaña.

-Me hubieras dicho que querías que nos viéramos como una pareja y yo mismo habría escogido la ropa.- dijo el en tono bromista, haciendo fruncir el ceño de la castaña por unos instantes, antes de que ella saliera rápidamente por el retrato que estaba en la entrada de la sala común. Sirius la siguió inmediatamente, alcanzándola rápidamente. -¿Qué sucede?- preguntó el levemente sorprendido por la actitud de la castaña. Hacia un rato estaba de lo mejor con él y ahora lo ignoraba.

-Nada Black, solamente que tengo mucha hambre y tu demoras demasiado en el baño. Yo ya empezaba a creer que eras una niña.- dijo ella en tono de burla, mientras seguía caminando, pero con una sonrisa en su rostro. Es cierto que se había sorprendido por lo similar que estaban vestidos, y por lo condenadamente bien que lucía el merodeador con esa ropa, pero su estomago gruñía y ella no le iba a dar más espera.

-Uff, pensé que había sido otra cosa.- escuchó la castaña que el merodeador susurraba, pero decidió ignorar el comentario y seguir caminando rumbo al gran comedor. Antes de llegar, Hermione se detuvo y haló al pelinegro a la primera aula vacía que encontró, cerrándola mágicamente tras de si, sorprendiendo nuevamente al merodeador.

La castaña se acercó levemente y le regaló una sonrisa al joven antes de terminar de llegar a él y abrazarlo. Sirius se quedó de piedra por un instante, antes de corresponder al abrazo.

-Gracias por estar ayer conmigo. Por cuidarme mientras dormía y por no dejarme sola.- comenzó a hablar Hermione, mientras se aferraba un poco más a la camiseta de Sirius. -Despedirme de él fue demasiado doloroso para mí y siento que hubiera sido peor si no hubieras estado a mi lado. Por lo que quiero decirte gracias.- continuó diciendo la castaña con suavidad, mientras permanecía abrazada a él.

En ese momento se separó de él y lo observó a los ojos. Ese par de ojos grises tan profundos. Tan parecidos a los de Regulus y a la vez distintos. Esos ojos que en ese momento la miraban tan profundamente que pareciera que le atravesaban el alma. Sonrió levemente al merodeador y se giró, dándole la espalda al joven, que observaba detenidamente el movimiento de la serpiente, que se movía al ritmo del andar de ella.

-Espero que esto quede entre tú y yo Black. Nos veremos pronto.- dijo ella antes de tomar la perilla de la puerta y salir por ella, dejando solo a Sirius con sus pensamientos y con otra sonrisa bobalicona en su rostro.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eran las siete de la mañana y Padfoot no aparecía. Aunque suponía que podría haber pasado una noche agitada con alguna de sus conquistas, se extrañó de no haberlo visto en toda la noche, es que ni siquiera fue al gran comedor a cenar. Además, normalmente él avisaba que no se quedaría a dormir en el dormitorio, para que si alguien preguntara, ellos tuvieran alguna coartada. Pero esta vez, ni siquiera se le había visto la sombra. Nadie sabía donde estaba.

James comenzó a preocuparse por su amigo, pero aun así le daba un par de horas más. Si a las nueve de la mañana, Sirius no aparecía, lo buscaría con el mapa del merodeador. En ese momento sintió como su mano le quemaba fuertemente, y el dolor le hizo morderse los labios para no gritar. Giró su rostro y vio como Remus también se apretaba la mano. Observó la marca con cuidado, dándose cuenta del significado de ese dolor. Sirius había hecho algo que lo estaba llevando a ganar la apuesta.

De un momento a otro, el dolor desapareció, permitiéndole respirar tranquilamente. Siguió desayunando con tranquilidad, hasta que la vio entrar por esa puerta. Lucía hermosa y misteriosa. Llevaba una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro, lo que acrecentaba su hermosura. Junto a ella entró una hermosa Pelirroja de ojos Verde. Iban charlando alegremente, sin importar que todos los estudiantes presentes las observaran. Se veían bien hablando juntas, que parecían muñecas de aparador. Simplemente perfectas. En ese momento su corazón se retorció y su mente se llenó de dudas. ¿A quien quería? ¿A Lily o a Hermione? Porque hacía un mes estaba completamente seguro de sus sentimientos por la pelirroja esquiva, pero ahora, sentía su corazón latir rápido al ver a la misteriosa castaña y esos profundos celos que lo embargaban cuando caminaba abrazada a Regulus Black.

Se sentía impotente. No sabía hacia donde ir. Su corazón no había escogido aun y su mente se encargaba de torturarlo con las dudas. Pero por ahora intentaría jugar a ganar el premio mayor, pero sin perder de vista a la pelirroja. Debía ganar esa apuesta a como diera lugar. Sin importar si su corazón se perdía en el camino.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Luego de hablar un rato con Lily, se acercó a la mesa de Slytherin, donde todos la observaban entre sorprendidos y la mujeres asqueadas. Ella simplemente los miró fijamente y sonrió tranquilamente por un segundo, sorprendiendo a todos.

-Si a alguien le molesta mi amistad con Lily Evans, que venga y me lo diga a la cara.- dijo ella al momento de llegar a su mesa, con voz perfectamente audible para todos los que estaban en el gran comedor. En ese momento se hizo un silencio sepulcral, ante lo cual sonrió. Las mujeres la miraban indignadas, mientras los hombres simplemente la observaban fijamente y negando a lo que ella decía. Es que todos estaban sumamente perdidos en las curvas de la castaña, que eran visibles por lo pegada que era la camiseta negra. Y muchos, que la veía por detrás, sentían envidia por la serpiente que estaba adherida a su espalda.

-Eso pensé.- dijo antes de encaminarse a donde se encontraba Andrew Nott. Él joven estaba sentado tranquilamente desayunando, a pesar de todo el bullicio que su entrada había producido. Eso le agradaba. Le tocó levemente el hombro, haciendo que él volteara y la observara con un par de ojos verdes. Era muy parecido a su hijo Theodore. Solo que Andrew tenía el cabello castaño y su hijo lo tenía negro. Andrew la observó levemente sorprendido por el acercamiento de la castaña, pero sus ojos se abrieron a más no poder cuando sintió la calidez de los labios de la joven en su mejilla.

-No había podido agradecerte por el regalo de cumpleaños, Nott. Pero espero que aún no sea demasiado tarde.- explicó ella con una sonrisa, mientras él inconscientemente se llevaba una mano a la mejilla que la chica había besado. –Fue uno de los más hermosos que me han dado. Gracias por esa hermosa caja de cristal.- continuó diciendo la castaña, sin notar el leve sonrojo que había en las mejillas del joven, pero que los demás miembros de la casa si podían ver.

-De nada.- respondió el joven con suavidad, recibiendo otra sonrisa por parte de la castaña, la cual correspondió instintivamente.

-Bueno, me tengo que ir. Regulus me espera. Nos vemos luego, Nott.- se despidió la castaña, antes de encaminarse a donde estaba su mejor amigo y dejando ver como se movía sensualmente la serpiente en su espalda. Regulus que había observado todo simplemente negaba imperceptiblemente con la cabeza, su amiga era una despistada y no se daba cuenta de lo que provocaba con una simple sonrisa y aunque había sentido celos al verla besar la mejilla de Nott, él sabía que su relación con la castaña era más profunda que con cualquiera en todo el castillo.

Hermione camino tranquilamente hasta llegar a donde se encontraba su amigo, para luego tomar asiento junto a él, que la observaba con una sonrisa.

-¿Haciendo nuevas amistades?- preguntó levemente, mientras jugueteaba con el tenedor que tenía en la mano.

-Buenos días para ti también Regulus. Pero contestando a tu pregunta, más bien estaba agradeciendo por un regalo de cumpleaños.- respondió la castaña, antes de acercarse al ojigris para depositar un beso de buenos días en su mejilla.

-Te habías demorado en hacer publica tu amistad.- le susurró con diversión, mientras Hermione se separaba de él, hablándole de su entrada con Lily.

-Puede ser, pero primero quería asegurarme que nadie osara llevarme la contraria.- respondió con naturalidad, mientras se servía un poco de jugo de calabaza.

-Interesante, muy interesante.- susurró Regulus, mientras la observaba fijamente. Ella nunca dejaba de sorprenderlo.

-Pero mas interesante es que no me hubieras dicho nada, si ya te habías dado cuenta.- le recriminó suavemente la castaña mientras lo miraba a los ojos, con el entrecejo fruncido y los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho, provocando que el menor de los Black riera.

-Es que quería que fueras tu quien me lo dijera.- respondió él en acercándose a su oído y diciéndolo un susurro, haciendo que los vellos del cuello de Hermione se erizaran por completo y acrecentando la sonrisa del menor de los Black. -Mione. ¿Dónde esta Harry?- se atrevió a Preguntar el ojigris, después de armarse de valor. En ese momento se percató de la fugaz chispa de soledad y tristeza que inundó los ojos de la castaña, para luego desaparecer.

-Él tuvo que irse y no se cuando lo volveré a ver.-respondió con suavidad, mientras observaba como su mejor amigo la miraba preocupado. –Tranquilo estoy bien. Tan solo necesito un abrazo.- dijo ella con una mirada de cachorrito, haciendo sonreír al ojigris, quien inmediatamente la tomó entre sus brazos y la abrazó protectoramente.

-Mione, se que estas algo triste y quiero ayudarte a olvidar, aunque sea por un momento todo aquello que te lastima. Y sabes, yo estaré allí siempre para protegerte y acompañarte, no lo olvides. Por lo que este día te ayudaré a pensar en otra cosa.- le susurró al oído mientras la abrazaba.

-Gracias Regulus. Necesitaba escuchar esas palabras.- le respondió la castaña, quien sonreía enternecida, pero sin ver la sonrisa picara que tenía el ojigris. De un momento a otro sintió que era levantada del suelo por un par de brazos. Era Regulus quien la tenía cargada, como si se tratará de una novia. –Reg, bájame.- pidió ella mientras se apretaba a él para no caer.

-No lo haré hasta que lleguemos al lugar a donde quiero llevarte.- dijo el menor de los hermanos Black, mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia la puerta del gran comedor con la castaña en sus brazos.

-Regulus Arcturus Black. Bájame en este preciso instante. Aún no he terminado de desayunar- ordenó ella mientras lo veía caminar campantemente y con una gran sonrisa.

-Luego comemos algo, pero no me pidas que te bajes, que tu bien sabes que no lo haré Mione, así que resígnate.- respondió él, sin perder la sonrisa. La castaña suspiró resignada. Todos los Black eran unos cabezotas cuando se lo proponían y Regulus por supuesto, no sería la excepción. –Por cierto, Me gusta tu atuendo. Muy Slytherin.- completó el ojigris antes de reír nuevamente, haciendo sonreír a la castaña. Le encantaba la risa de Regulus, era tan suave y tan masculina, que era un placer escucharla. Y le dio la razón al joven, en verdad estaba vestida como una perfecta serpiente. Sonrió ante ello y se aferró un poco mejor al pecho del joven. Tal vez, lo mejor seria dejarlo seguir adelante y ver a donde los llevaría en esta ocasión. Al fin y al cabo, Regulus es una caja llena de maravillosas sorpresas.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Entró al gran comedor con una sonrisa imposible de ignorar. Estaba sumamente alegre y sentía que nada podría arruinar su mañana. Podía escuchar los suspiros de las jóvenes presentes al verlo pasar, pero él no las veía a ella. Él simplemente caminaba por inercia y se acercaba a su mesa, en busca de un desayuno que logrará llenar el vacío que había en su estomago desde el día anterior.

A lo lejos vio a dos de sus mejores amigos y se acercó a ellos, con la misma sonrisa con la que había entrado. Tomó asiento frente a James y a Remus, que lo observaban detenidamente. Eso simplemente ensanchó un poco más su sonrisa, hasta que soltó una carcajada que no fue capaz de parar. Luego, después de recuperar el aliento perdido, pudo volver a ver a sus amigos, que lo observaban con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Habla Sirius.-dijo James en un tono donde se podía percibir que se estaba aguantando.

-No tenga nada que contar, Jamsie.- respondió él con una sonrisa. Sabía perfectamente que James odiaba ese apodo, por lo que la tentación era demasiada como para dejarla pasar. En efecto, vio como su amigo fruncía el entrecejo hasta más no poder y apretaba los puños.

-No me digas así, Sirius.-dijo James en un tono lento y con rabia, aumentando la sonrisa en Sirius. El joven de ojos cafés lo observaba fijamente y con unas crecientes ganas de quitarle esa sonrisa de cualquier manera, aunque sea a golpes.

-Tranquilo Prongs. Bájale al mal genio. Parece que hoy no tuviste un buen despertar.- respondió el merodeador con tono jocoso, mientras se servía un poco de jugo de calabaza y luego lo bebía tranquilamente.

-Ya sirius, deja de molestar a James y contesta la pregunta.- habló Remus, quien se había mantenido en silencio y observaba todo con aparente tranquilidad.

-Si eres tan amable de repetirme la pregunta, es que me perdí por un instante.- contestó el ojigris con tranquilidad mientras tomaba un plato y se servía un par de huevos revueltos, unas tostadas con mermelada, un poco de pan y café.

-Sirius.-gruñó James.

-Esta bien, esta bien. Ya es sirius, ¿y no Padfoot? En verdad te estas enojando, pero bueno, ¿Qué es lo que quieren saber? ¿Dónde estuve anoche? ¿O con quien estuve?- dijo suavemente el pelinegro mientras se llevaba el tenedor a la boca, para luego comer tranquilamente un poco de su desayuno.

-Eso sería un buen comienzo.- respondió suavemente Remus, mientras cruzaba sus brazos sobre la mesa y lo miraba fijamente.

-Bueno, como se pudieron dar cuenta no dormí en el dormitorio, ya que estuve un poco ocupado con una chica que necesitaba de mi, así que como un buen caballero que soy, le acompañé toda la noche y le brindé la ayuda que necesitaba. Y pues su identidad, mmm… no les interesa.-respondió mirándolos a los ojos a ambos y con una gran sonrisa.

-Si claro, quien sabe si no se trataba de otra de tus conquistas de una noche.- dijo James con un poco de burla.

-Para que veas, que no es así.- respondió el con tranquilidad, y sin perder su sonrisa, lo que comenzaba a irritar un poco a James.

-¿Entonces?- Remus lo instó a continuar.

-Entonces nada, mejor no hagan más preguntan que saben que no responderé.- comentó con suavidad el ojigris, mientras tomaba el vaso entre sus dedos.

-¿Y Que has hecho con Hermione Swan? Porque esta mañana la marca nos ha quemado y tu sabes lo que eso significa.- comentó Remus con tranquilidad, pero tomando nota de cada una de las reacciones del ojigris. Sirius simplemente sonrió de manera misteriosa antes de tomar otro trago de su jugo de calabaza.

-Eso es algo, que solo ella y yo sabemos.- fue la lacónica respuesta del merodeador, quien los miraba con un brillo especial en los ojos y con esa sonrisa misteriosa que no presagia nada bueno.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Reg. Por favor bájame ahora. Creo que ya puedo caminar por mi misma.-rogó la castaña con una sonrisa divertida en su rostro.

-Lo siento Mione, pero no quiero. Además, disfruta del viaje. Eres la primera en recorrer los pasillos de Hogwarts en el expreso Black.- respondió el ojigris con una sonrisa.

-Supongo que debo sentirme sumamente alagada por ello.-respondió Hermione con algo de ironía, mientras se acomodaba un poco mejor en los brazos del mejor de los hermanos Black.

-Obviamente.-contestó él, recibiendo por respuesta un bufido.

-Engreído.-susurró la castaña, para luego simplemente sonreír a la nada.

-Puede ser, pero así me quieres.- comentó Regulus, mientras cruzaba una esquina. Todas las personas que pasaban a su lado se les quedaban mirando, ya que era extraño ver al joven heredero de la familia Black tan alegre, pero bueno, estaba con la castaña. Ella siempre lograba hacerlo sonreír y reír. Pero lo extraño era la forma en que él la llevaba, parecían una pareja de recién casados. Y eso, a la población masculina de Hogwarts, no les gustaba para nada.

-¿A ti quien te dijo semejante mentira?- preguntó Hermione, tratando de parecer sorprendida, pero logrando que Regulus la mirara divertido, por lo que no pudo reprimir una sonrisa.

-Pequeña, tú no me puedes mentir a mí. ¿Lo sabías?-le preguntó suavemente.

-Si, tú siempre me descubres. No se como lo haces, pero siempre lo logras hacer.- respondió ella con tranquilidad, mientras se sentía embriagada por el calor que despedía el cuerpo de su amigo. Se sentía protegida en sus brazos, aunque nunca como la sensación que era estar en los de Harry. –Harry- susurró quedadamente, sin que Regulus la escuchara.

-Solamente cuando quieres decirme una mentira, porque nunca sé que esperar de ti.- comentó él en tono conspirador.

-Me alegro por ello, sino todo sería demasiado aburrido.- contestó ella con una sonrisa. –además, tu también eres una caja de sorpresas Regulus. Y debo decir, que una que quiero conocer hasta donde tú me lo permitas.- añadió mientras cerraba sus ojos y se dejaba llevar suavemente.

-Hasta lo más profundo de mi alma, Mione. Hasta lo más profundo de mi alma te dejaré ver.- respondió el menor de los hermanos Black en un susurro inaudible para la castaña, pero con una sonrisa enamorada que era imposible ignorar. Esa castaña se había robado su corazón sin siquiera darse cuenta y de manera tan sutil, que era imposible detectarlo hasta que era demasiado tarde. Ahora, solo podía intentar cuidar de ella de la mejor manera y ayudarla cuando lo necesitara. Porque, por primera vez, tenía algo que valía la pena luchar, por lo que valía la pena proteger. Y era la tranquila y delicada figura que reposaba sobre sus brazos.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	10. Capitulo 9

**_Holaaaaa... Sip, se que no tengo perdon de Dios, ni nada. pero es que la imaginación no me llegaba T.T y que se puede hacer, si ella es el motor de todas las historias. Aqui les dejo el noveno capitulo del Fic, que por cierto, ya porfin vamos aver como Mione se dispone a poner su granito de arena en un futuro mejor. ¬¬ eso me salio como propaganda de la televison. n.nU jejeje, pero bueno... ojala lo disfruten y disculpen la demora..._**

**_Atte:_**

**_Andreaeb182 _**

**_miembro de muchas ordenes (Siriusiana, Draquiana, Potteriana y Slytheriana... ironico, ¿no?)_**

* * *

**-Solamente cuando quieres decirme una mentira, porque nunca sé que esperar de ti.- comentó él en tono conspirador.**

**-Me alegro por ello, sino todo sería demasiado aburrido.- contestó ella con una sonrisa. –además, tu también eres una caja de sorpresas Régulus. Y debo decir, que una que quiero conocer hasta donde tú me lo permitas.- añadió mientras cerraba sus ojos y se dejaba llevar suavemente.**

**-Hasta lo más profundo de mi alma, Mione. Hasta lo más profundo de mi alma te dejaré ver.- respondió el menor de los hermanos Black en un susurro inaudible para la castaña, pero con una sonrisa enamorada que era imposible ignorar. Esa castaña se había robado su corazón sin siquiera darse cuenta y de manera tan sutil, que era imposible detectarlo hasta que era demasiado tarde. Ahora, solo podía intentar cuidar de ella de la mejor manera y ayudarla cuando lo necesitara. Porque, por primera vez, tenía algo que valía la pena luchar, por lo que valía la pena proteger. Y era la tranquila y delicada figura que reposaba sobre sus brazos.**

* * *

**Capitulo 9**

**Segundas Oportunidades**

-Reg, a veces me pregunto.-comenzó a decir la castaña mientras cerraba sus ojos y se acostaba en el pasto. Estaba sentada placidamente debajo de su árbol favorito, frente al lago negro. El menor de los hermanos Black prestó atención y la miró fijamente. -¿Si todo esto acabará bien?- preguntó la castaña, que empezaba a sentirse adormilada por la tranquilidad que despedía esa tranquila mañana de septiembre, mientras que Regulus enarcaba una ceja.

-¿Todo esto?- preguntó con curiosidad el menor de los Hermanos Black, mientras veía como la castaña se acurrucaba en la grama.

-Es cierto, aún no lo sabes.- se dijo a si misma, pero a la vez a Regulus. –Bueno, espero que pronto llegue el momento de contestarte aquella pregunta que no me hiciste cuando nos conocimos.- comentó la castaña con voz adormilada antes de quedar profundamente dormida, haciendo sonreír a Regulus.

-Yo también lo espero mi pequeña, y ojala sea pronto.- comentó el ojigris con un susurro muy suave. –Pero jamás te presionare a nada, quiero que seas tu misma que me cuentes tu vida entera, si así es tu deseo.- terminó de decir en otro susurro.

-¿Hablando solo, hermanito?- escuchó el menor de los hermanos Black detrás de si. Era una voz masculina que tenía un tinte de diversión en su tono.

-Tan solo pensando en voz alta, Sirius.- fue la simple respuesta de Regulus, antes de girarse y observar a su hermano mayor. –Tanto tiempo, hermano.- comentó con suavidad, mientras lo miraba fijamente.

-Tienes razón. Demasiado tiempo, Reg.- respondió Sirius con una pequeña sonrisa melancólica. –De todo lo que dejé atrás, lo que más me hace falta es discutir contigo.- comentó en tono conspirador, como si fuera un secreto, logrando hacer sonreír a su hermano menor.

-Si, y también el hacerme bromas hasta dejarme casi muerto.- comentó con ironía el menor de los hermanos, pero escondiendo su diversión ante la extraña muestra de afecto de su hermano.

-Reg. Yo quería disculparme por ello. Yo nunca…- comenzó a decir el mayor de los hermanos Black con tono apesumbrado y con sus ojos nublados por la culpa.

-Sirius, no tienes porque disculparte. A pesar de que las cosas con mamá y papá no hayan terminado bien contigo, no significa que eso me haga olvidar que eres mi hermano y sé que no querías que algo así me pasara. Aunque seas tú, quien parece olvidarlo.- interrumpió Regulus con tranquilidad, para terminar de susurrar lo último con algo de amargura.

-Yo no me he olvidado de que eres mi hermano. Tan sólo me alejé por tu bien.- respondió el mayor de los hermanos Black en un tono neutro, antes de darle la espalda al lugar donde yacía su hermano menor. –Recuerda que eres tú, el heredero de la Magnifica y siempre pura familia Black, y Ella no hubiera permitido que yo corrompiera a su orgullo con mi estupida ideología.- terminó de decir, para luego comenzar a caminar, dirigiéndose hacia el castillo y dejando a Regulus con un amargo sabor de boca, ya que él había podido sentir el odio impregnado en el "ella", al momento en que su hermano se refería a su madre.

* * *

-Severus- se escuchó decir de una dulce voz.

-Lily-respondió el joven, volteando a ver a la persona que lo llamaba, aunque podía reconocer esa voz en cualquier lugar. -¿Qué se te ofrece, lily?- preguntó amablemente el slytherin mientras le sonreía a la pelirroja.

-Estoy buscando a Hermione. ¿La has visto?- preguntó la ojiverde algo preocupada, lo cual notó el pelinegro.

-¿Sucede algo?- preguntó inmediatamente el joven a su amiga.

-No se como se encuentre Mione en este momento. Supongo que no debe estar muy bien dado a que Harry se tuvo que ir ayer.- respondió la ojiverde, para luego callar aterrada por lo que acababa de decir. –No debí decir eso.- soltó algo preocupada. –no es porque desconfíe de ti, Sev, sino porque esto hace parte de la vida privada de Mione.- comentó la joven ante la mirada triste de su amigo.

-Tranquila Lily, yo no diré nada.- comentó el joven con una pequeña sonrisa. Se encontraba un poco más tranquilo luego de la explicación de la pelirroja. –Pero ahora que lo dices, no la he visto desde el desayuno.- respondió el joven, recordando el suceso de la mañana. –Si quieres te acompaño a buscarla. Yo también estoy preocupado por ella.- propuso el joven.

-Claro.- respondió la joven. Inmediatamente se pusieron en camino, intentando localizar a la castaña. Iban caminando tranquilamente, mientras le preguntaban a todo aquel que pudiera saber del paradero de la joven, pero nadie parecía saber donde se encontraba. Se había desaparecido con regulus Black y ni pista de ella.

-Solo nos falta ver en los jardines del castillo.- sentenció Lily, luego de mucho buscar en el interior del castillo. –Que tonta soy, si ese es el lugar favorito de Mione, después de la biblioteca.- se dijo a si misma, mientras se golpeaba levemente la frente, por su olvido. Rápidamente comenzaron a caminar rumbo a la entrada de Hogwarts.

-Lily, ¿Se puede saber que haces con Snivellus?- preguntó una voz detrás de los jóvenes.

-Nada que te importe, Potter. Además, no le digas snivellus a Severus. Ahora, si eres tan amable, por favor llámame por mi apellido, que yo no te he dado el permiso de llamarme por mi nombre.- contestó de mala gana la pelirroja, mientras se detenía por un minuto a girarse a ver al morocho de gafas, antes de continuar con su camino. 

-Claro que me importa Lily.- respondió ofendido James por las palabras de la joven.

-Claro, claro.- comentó la joven con descuido mientras seguía avanzando por el pasillo sin detenerse. –Habla con la mano Potter, que solo ella te escuchará.- dijo la pelirroja antes de cruzar por la esquina y perderse por el pasillo, dejando a un enojado James, quien no le gustó nada la sonrisa de satisfacción y placer que lucía el rostro del joven de Slytherin.

* * *

-Mione- la llamó suavemente, mientras le acariciaba el rostro con dulzura. –Mione, despierta.- la volvió a llamar. –Mione, ya es hora de almorzar.-dijo una última vez, mientras le seguía acariciando el rostro. Poco a poco notó como la joven comenzaba a moverse, mientras un puchero aparecía en sus labios. Se notaba que la castaña no quería levantarse. Sonrió ante esto y la llamó otra vez. La joven comenzó a despertarse, mientras intentaba estirarse un poco, tratando de quitarse la pereza de esa manera. 

-¿Si?- preguntó en medio de un bostezo, haciendo reír al menor de los hermanos Black.

-ya es hora de almorzar, pequeña.- le contestó con suavidad mientras la ayudaba a sentarse en la grama. 

-bueno, lo mejor será encaminarnos al gran comedor.- comentó la castaña con algo de pereza. -solo espérame un segundo, mientras termino de despertarme.- completó la joven, mientras bostezaba, haciendo reír nuevamente al joven.

-por supuesto- contestó el joven Black. 

-Reg, ¿te puedo pedir un favor?- preguntó la castaña con algo de vergüenza, mientras sus mejillas se teñían de un leve color rosa.

-claro, pequeña. Pide lo que quieras.- respondió el joven con suavidad.

-Reg. Yo quiero…- comenzó a decir la castaña cuando escuchó que alguien la llamaba.

-Hermione.- se escuchó la voz de Lily quien se acercaba rápidamente a donde la castaña estaba sentada, y al llegar a donde ella se acercó y la abrazó cariñosamente, mientras Severus se acercaba tranquilamente a donde las chicas y el joven estaban. –Mione, estaba preocupada por ti.- susurró la ojiverde con voz entrecortada por llegar corriendo.

-tranquila Lily, ahora estoy bien. Regulus ha estado conmigo y me ha estado cuidando muy bien.- le respondió la castaña mientras correspondía el abrazo de su amiga. –Por cierto, me encantó tu regalo.- comentó al final, para luego dejar escapar una pequeña risa, que contagió inmediatamente a la pelirroja. Poco a poco se fueron separando y en ese momento se percató de la mirada preocupada de Severus, quien estaba de pie junto a ellas.

-Tranquilo Severus, estoy bien.- le contestó la castaña a la pregunta no formulada por el slytherin, notando como el semblante del joven se relajaba y le regalaba una pequeña sonrisa. En ese momento se sintió acompañada. Sintió que aunque no fuera su tiempo, tenía buenos amigos en esta época y que valía la pena correr el riesgo. 

En ese momento la castaña se colocó de pie, siendo seguida por los otros dos jóvenes. 

-Mejor vamos al gran comedor. Ya es hora de almorzar y tengo mucha hambre.- comentó la castaña con una sonrisa, mientras comenzaba a caminar junto a sus amigos hacia el castillo. La castaña se colocó justo al lado de Severus lo tomó del brazo rápidamente, solamente para que él volteara.

-Nos vemos en mi sala común a las 10 de la noche. La contraseña es Carpe Diem- le susurró la castaña, para que solamente él escuchara. Vio en sus ojos determinación y asintió levemente, dándole a entender que iría. La castaña sonrió levemente y siguieron su camino hacia el gran comedor.

* * *

-Harry.-susurró Hermione mientras observaba la puesta de sol. Llevaba rato desde que se había despedido de Regulus y de los demás. Se encontraba sentada en las gradas del campo de quidditch. Se encontraba sola en esa parte del colegio y prefería que siguiera así. Es cierto que estaba triste, pero también sentía una pequeña alegría en su interior. Todo sería mejor de ahora en adelante. Ya había dado el primer paso y no podría retractarse. Era el momento de comenzar. Sacó del bolsillo de su pantalón un trozo de pergamino y lo ojeó un rato, para luego doblarlo y mantenerlo en su mano.

-Swan.- escuchó que la llamaban. Notó que una sombra la cubría y sin necesidad de girarse contestó. En su rostro se notaba una pequeña mueca que quería ser una sonrisa, pero que no salía del todo.

-Black.- contestó ella. El mayor de los hermanos Black tomó asiento junto a la castaña y se la quedó mirando por un rato, sin pronunciar palabra alguna. Tan solo observándola en silencio.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Black? Dudo mucho que sea para sentarte aquí a mirarme.- preguntó la castaña con suavidad, sacando a Sirius de sus pensamientos.

-Quería ver como te encontrabas.- le respondió el joven con suavidad, sin apartar sus ojos de ella. La castaña sonrió suavemente esta vez, sin mirarlo. Le agradeció nuevamente en silencio por su preocupación. 

-Estoy bien, Sirius.- susurró con suavidad, sin percatarse bien de lo que decía. El joven la miró gratamente sorprendido. Lo había llamado por primera vez por su nombre. Sirius sintió como algo crecía en su interior, pero sin saber bien de que se trataba. –Tan solo estoy algo cansada.- completó la castaña luego de un no tan prolongado silencio. Sirius asintió en silencio mientras la miraba. Sus ojos recorrían el rostro de la castaña por completo. Se notaba melancólica, pero también había algo en sus ojos. No podía describirlo, pero sabía que era bueno. Lo sentía en su interior.

-Hermione, si llegas a necesitarme. Tan solo llámame.- susurró el joven, apartando por primera vez sus ojos de la figura que estaba junto a él, para posarla en el paisaje que estaba frente a si. La castaña se giró para verlo. En ese momento el Sirius joven le recordaba al adulto. Se veía tan tranquilo y tan lejano. Como si estuviera en un mundo solo para él, donde solo él podría soportar estar. Donde su vida se mostraba tan cruda como era, y él aun así, todavía tenia las fuerzas para tenderle la mano a la gente que quería. A pesar de que aún no le había tocado vivir ni la mitad de los males que se ceñían sobre él.

-Eres una persona única, Sirius Black.- susurró Hermione, casi sin quererlo. Era un pensamiento, pero que él joven a su lado logró escuchar. –Y no dejaré que nada malo te pase.- concluyó en el mismo tono, sorprendiendo al joven, quien inmediatamente se giró para verla. Pero ella estaba ajena a todo, hasta a él. 

-Hermione.- la llamó suavemente. La castaña giró y lo miró a los ojos. No supo cuanto tiempo estuvo en esa posición, ya que se había perdido en ese mar tempestuoso que eran los ojos grises de Sirius. 

-Hermione- la volvió a llamar. La castaña se había sumido en un estado letárgico. Sus ojos cafés e habían opacado poco a poco y notó como la castaña perdía fuerzas. Estaba a punto de desvanecerse, si no es que la atrapa entre sus brazos. –Hermione.- la llamó desesperado. Poco a poco notó como la joven regresaba en si y lo observaba extrañada, para luego sonrojarse por la cercanía que mantenían. "Se ve hermosa cuando se sonroja" pensó el ojigris, pero se reprendió por pensar eso, cuando no sabía el porque del desvanecimiento de la castaña. 

-¿estas bien?-preguntó preocupado, y antes que la joven contestara la miró fijamente. –Y dime la verdad.- exigió mientras la observaba con preocupación.

-Estoy bien Black, tan solo estoy cansada.- respondió titubeante, mientras su rostro seguía teñido de rosa. Le dolió escuchar nuevamente su apellido por parte de la castaña, cuando se sentía tan bien escuchar su nombre de los labios de Hermione. Pero aun así no dijo nada.

-De acuerdo. Si tú lo dices.- respondió el ojigris, no muy convencido, mientras la soltaba suavemente, casi sin dejarla ir.

La castaña en ese momento apretó su mano y se percató de que no encontraba el pergamino. Inmediatamente se alarmó y comenzó a buscarlo, hasta que lo localizó en el suelo, cerca de donde estaban sentados. Lo tomó y lo guardó apresuradamente en su bolsillo, ante la atenta mirada de Sirius.

El ojigris se percató del extraño comportamiento de la castaña hacia ese papel, pero no le dio importancia. Lo más seguro es que fuera alguna carta de algún amigo o familiar. En ese momento, la castaña lo miro fijamente a los ojos y pudo ver la melancolía que los embargaba.

-Black, por favor, cuídate.- dijo la castaña, antes de irse caminando hacia el castillo, dejando a un extrañado ojigris

-¿Por qué con esta mujer nunca las cosas quedan claras?- se preguntó a si mismo, mientras veía el camino por donde la castaña se había perdido, para luego posar sus ojos en el casi extinto sol que se ocultaba a lo lejos.

* * *

-SWAN- escuchó que gritaban detrás de ella. Acababa de dejar el campo de quidditch y se disponía a dirigirse a su habitación y encerrarse hasta el día siguiente.

-¿Es que hoy nadie puede estar sin mi?- se preguntó a si misma con ironía, mientras se giraba para encarar a la persona que la llamaba, encontrándose con la figura jadeante de James Potter.

-¿Qué se te ofrece, Potter?- preguntó la castaña con algo de impaciencia. Deseaba estar sola, pero por alguna razón, no podía conseguirlo. 

-¿Tienes cinco minutos?-preguntó el morocho, mientras recuperaba el aliento. La castaña lo miró con suspicacia, pero decidió ceder esta vez. Al fin y al cabo, parecían realmente arrepentidos por lo que sucedió hacía tres días.

-Si, pero tan solo cinco.- respondió la castaña con resignación. En ese momento el joven sonrió ampliamente y tan sinceramente que la castaña no pudo evitar responderle, pero tampoco pudo evitar sentir una punzada en el pecho. Esa sonrisa era igual a la de Harry. 

El morocho la haló inmediatamente, antes de que ella se arrepintiera de ir con él y comenzó a correr hacia el bosque. La castaña se dejaba guiar, pero aun así sentía un poco de desconfianza, ya que ella era una Slytherin, lo que la hacia parte del blanco preferido de los merodeadores. James iba feliz por haber podido convencer a la castaña de acompañarlo, ahora tan solo esperaba que le gustara el lugar al que se dirigían, le gustara tanto como a él.

La castaña buscó su varita con la otra mano, mientras seguía corriendo tras James. Quería asegurarse de estar preparada para cualquier cosa, sea una broma o por alguna criatura que se encontraran en el camino. Luego de correr unos minutos, el joven comenzó a disminuir la velocidad. Poco después se detuvo por completó y se giró hacia la castaña que lo miraba interrogantemente. 

-Swan, cierra los ojos por favor.- pidió el morocho, mientras la miraba fijamente. Sabía que la joven dudaba de él, por lo de la broma de hacía tres días y que no confiaba mucho en él, pero trato de transmitirle toda la confianza y seguridad que pudo, mirándola fijamente, hasta que notó como la joven asentía y cerraba sus ojos. Suspiró tranquilo y comenzó a guiarla.

-Tranquila, nada malo pasara. Lo prometo.- comentó con suavidad el joven, tratando de transmitirle confianza a la castaña. Hermione sabía que el joven no haría nada malo contra ella. Algo en su interior se lo decía y sintió que era lo correcto en confiar en él y hacer lo que le pedía, dejándose guiar ciegamente. Luego de unos minutos, se detuvieron de nuevo. –ya puedes abrir los ojos, Hermione.- susurró quedadamente el morocho. El joven estaba expectante, quería saber como reaccionaría la joven ante lo que tenía al frente. 

La castaña abrió lentamente sus ojos, tratando de acostumbrarse a la luz y cuando pudo hacerlo, dejó salir una exclamación ahogada. Se encontraba frente a una pequeña laguna cristalina, rodeada de altos árboles y de muchas flores. Habían flores de todos los colores y olores, decorando todo de manera sutil, pero exquisita. La castaña recorrió el lugar con sus ojos, llenándose de esa aura tranquila que transmitía y sin poder evitarlo, sonrío dulcemente. Vio diversos animales cerca del lugar y notó como un pequeño conejito se acercaba a la laguna a beber agua. El lugar era hermoso. La joven se giró hacia donde se encontraba el morocho y le sonrió radiante, para luego colgarse del cuello de él y besarlo en la mejilla como agradecimiento.

-Este lugar es hermoso. Gracias por mostrármelo.- dijo la castaña mientras se separaba del joven, quien se encontraba anonadado por la reacción de la joven, mientras su rostro mostraba una sonrisa atontada.

-Es mi escondite. Lo encontré un día en que me perdí por casualidad en el bosque.-comentó el joven, mientras se acercaba a la joven y la llevaba más cerca de la orilla de la laguna, donde pudo ver un par de troncos que se encontraban dispuestos a modo de sillas. 

-Un día en que decidiste quebrantar las reglas y entrar al bosque prohibido.- comentó la joven con una sonrisa, haciendo reír al joven. Su risa era suave y atrayente. 

-Es cierto lo que dices, pero valió la pena romper las reglas esa vez y esta también.- respondió con suavidad.

-Si, tienes razón.- respondió la castaña con una sonrisa, sorprendiéndose a si misma por darle la razón sobre el romper las reglas de la escuela. 

-Quería mostrártelo para que vengas cada vez que necesites estar sola. Este lugar tiene un aura llena de paz, que permite que uno piense con claridad.- dijo James mientras señalaba el claro.

-Gracias.- agradeció nuevamente la castaña. Ese había sido un detalle hermoso y se sintió conmovida por ello. Ahora entendía un poco mejor, el porque Lily Evans había terminado enamorada de él. James, cuando dejaba de ser tan petulante, podía llegar a ser una persona muy dulce y amable. "Supongo que es la edad, aún es un adolescente inmaduro" pensó Hermione con algo de gracia, sonriendo levemente por ello.

-Creo que es momento de irnos. Ya pasaron los cinco minutos que me concediste y ya esta apunto de oscurecer. Y es peligroso estar en el bosque cuando cae la noche.- comentó el joven mientras le tendía la mano a la castaña para guiarla nuevamente hacia el castillo. Hermione sonrió por esto y se dejó llevar nuevamente por el merodeador, mientras retenía el camino por el que iban. Quería poder regresar a ese pequeño pedazo del cielo, que James, tan dulcemente le había mostrado. "Creo que no será tan malo si me permito conocer mejor a los merodeadores" pensó la joven mientras seguía su camino hacia el castillo.

* * *

-Bueno Swan, hasta aquí llegamos.- dijo James mientras se detenía frente a la puerta del Gran comedor.

-Si hasta aquí llegamos.-repitió la joven para si misma, pero luego despertó de su ensoñación y le regaló una pequeña sonrisa. –Gracias por todo, Potter.-dijo la joven mientras se daba media vuelta y comenzaba a caminar hacia las cocinas.

-¿No piensas ir a cenar?-preguntó el morocho, como un vago intento de retenerla un poco más.

-No Potter, hoy no estoy de ánimos para ello. Quisiera estar sola por un rato.- respondió la castaña deteniéndose en su lugar pero sin voltear. –Por favor mándale mis saludos a Remus.-comentó la castaña girándose para luego guiñarle un ojo. –No lo he visto en todo el día.-concluyó cuando vio que el rostro del morocho se ensombrecía un poco.

-Lo haré cuando lo vea.-respondió James con tono serio.

-No deberías ponerte así Potter, harás que me arrepienta de darles la oportunidad de conocerlos.- comentó como si nada con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios. –Nos vemos luego, Potter.-se despidió la castaña con un movimiento de muñeca y luego se giró para continuar con su camino.

El morocho se quedó de pie en la puerta del Gran comedor con una sonrisa en sus labios, observando el lugar donde había estado la castaña, para luego girarse y entrar al Gran Comedor. Caminó sin darse cuenta y se sentó junto a Remus y a Sirius, teniendo a Peter enfrente, quienes lo miraban extrañado.

-Hola chicos.- los saludó sonriente, para luego girarse a ver a Remus. –Moony, Swan me pidió que te enviara sus saludos, ya que ahora quiere estar sola y no vendrá a cenar.-comentó el joven mientras se comenzaba a servir la comida, dejando sorprendidos a los otros tres merodeadores.

-¿Cuándo te dijo eso?-preguntó Sirius mirando fijamente a James.

-Ahora mismo.-respondió el joven, mientras comenzaba a comer.

-¿y como fue que dejo que te acercaras tanto?-preguntó Peter intrigado.

-En esta pequeña guerra, ese tipo de secretos son los que nos permiten ganar.-respondió el chico con tranquilidad, para luego tomar un trago del jugo de calabaza.

* * *

-Carpe Diem.-susurró Severus frente al cuadro de Christine, la joven le sonrió y le dejo entrar. Caminó con paso tranquilo, aunque por dentro estaba temblando de los nervios al estar por primera vez en los aposentos de la misteriosa castaña.

La vio sentada en un sofá, leyendo tranquilamente un libro. Se veía apacible y relajada. La luz proveniente de la chimenea hacia que sus cabellos castaños tomaran tintes dorados. Se veía hermosa. Tan irreal, pero a la vez tan cercana. En ese omento sintió los ojos miel de ella sobre si, y los vio relucir por la luz de la llamas. Sintió que su rostro se sonrojaba furiosamente, pero aun así se acercó con pasó lento al sofá que estaba justo al lado de la castaña.

-Gracias por venir, Severus.-agradeció la castaña con una sonrisa en sus labios, mientras cerraba el libro que tenia en sus manos y lo posaba sobre sus muslos.

-No hay problema.-respondió el pelinegro con esfuerzo.

-Severus, necesito de tu ayuda.- dijo la castaña sin preámbulos y sin titubear, mientras lo miraba a los ojos. En ese momento, el joven se sintió extremadamente feliz. La castaña le había pedido ayuda a él en vez de recurrir a Regulus, lo cual demostraba que le tenía confianza y aprecio. –Espero que me ayudes, por favor.-pidió la joven con suavidad, pero sin llegar a denigrarse.

-Por supuesto, Hermione.- respondió el joven, dejando ver una minúscula sonrisa, lo que alegró a la castaña. -¿en que necesitas mi ayuda?- preguntó el Slytherin.

-Tengo que hacer una poción que requiere mucha concentración y trabajo.-comenzó a decir la castaña mientras posaba sus ojos en el fuego.

-pero si tu eres de las mejores en pociones.- comentó extrañado el joven.

-Puede ser, pero necesito de tu ayuda, además de que necesito que aprendas a realizar esta poción en especial.- respondió la joven sin dejar de mirar al fuego. –Sé que en un futuro, será de mucha ayuda el que la conozcas.- completó la joven, mirando nuevamente al pelinegro.

-Esta bien. ¿Cuándo comenzamos?-preguntó Severus.

-Necesito algunos ingredientes que me hacen falta, pero espero tenerlos todos para mañana.- comenzó a decir la castaña quitando su mirada del joven, mientras acariciaba levemente el libro. –Es necesario que esa poción comience a hacerse mañana a más tardar en la noche, para que este lista para el miércoles.- completó la joven.

-¿y porque con tanta prisa? ¿Qué pasa el miércoles? Lo único que se que sucede es que el miércoles es…-comenzó a decir el joven cuando repentinamente cayó en cuenta de algo y abrió sus ojos. -¿Tu eres un…?-intentó preguntar el joven con asombro.

-No, pero quiero ayudar a uno.-respondió hermione algo taciturna.

-Eso es imposible. No existe poción alguna para curar la licantropía.- exclamó contrariado el joven.

-Es cierto, pero yo conozco una poción que es capaz de neutralizar varios de los síntomas que se dan en la transformación.- respondió la castaña, aun sin darle la cara.

-¿Por quien lo haces?- preguntó el joven. Necesitaba saber por quien ella se preocupaba tanto.

-Severus, yo se que tu lo sabes. Por favor, no me hagas más preguntas cuyas respuestas conoces.- respondió la joven mirándolo otra vez, pero en sus ojos se notaba el cansancio que su alma tenía.

-¿pero como te enteraste? si aun no ha pasado un mes desde que estas aquí-Preguntó el joven un poco más tranquilo.

-Eso por ahora no te lo puedo contestar.- respondió la castaña mirándolo fijamente. –Severus, te vuelvo a preguntar. ¿Me ayudaras a realizar la poción? A pesar de que tú y yo sabemos para quien es- preguntó la castaña nuevamente.

-Te ayudaré en lo que pidas, Hermione. A pesar de que no entiendo el porque de ayudar a Lupin.- respondió de mala gana el joven, al mencionar el apellido del merodeador, sacándole una sonrisa a la joven.

-Sabia que lo harías, Sev.- comentó Hermione con cariño, sorprendiendo al ojinegro. –Tienes un gran corazón, por favor no dejes que te lo congelen.-completó la castaña con una misteriosa sonrisa, como de aquel que sabe un secreto y no lo dice.

-¿Por qué te preocupas por ese Gryffindor?-se atrevió a preguntar el ojinegro, al verse en confianza.

-Porque se que es una buena persona, y se que merece un poco de ayuda en los momentos mas difíciles.- respondió la castaña con suavidad.

-Si, ¿pero después de tratarlos tan fríamente?- continuó preguntando el joven. Es que no entendía la actitud de la castaña.

-Todos merecemos una segunda oportunidad Severus. Además, no creo que sean tan malos. Tan solo son unos inmaduros.- respondió refiriéndose a los merodeadores. –Severus, te tengo mucha confianza. Espero que no me traiciones.- comentó la joven mirándolo a los ojos, haciendo que el joven se enorgulleciera al escucharlo.

-Tranquila, te prometo no hacerlo.-respondió el joven con solemnidad, haciendo sonreír a la castaña nuevamente. En ese momento miró su reloj y notó que era bastante tarde, ya eran casi las once. –Me tengo que ir, antes de que Filch me atrape.- dijo el joven colocándose de pie, para luego ser imitado por la castaña.

-Por supuesto. Ten cuidado.- respondió la castaña mientras se levantaba. –Y Sev. Todo lo que hablamos será un secreto entre tu y yo solamente.- dijo la castaña mientras se acercaba al joven para darle un beso en la mejilla como despedida, haciendo que el pelinegro se sonrojara. –Buenas noches, Severus.- dijo la castaña antes de comenzar a dirigirse hacia su habitación. El ojinegro sonrió levemente y salió de la sala común de la castaña, disponiéndose a ir a las mazmorras de Slytherin.

* * *


	11. Capitulo 10

**_Hola a todo el mundo. Se que ustedes diran que yo si demoro en actualizar, pero es que no he tenido tiempo en la U por que estoy en medio del final y quiero dejar esta parte lo mejor que pueda... Pero quise pasar y dejarles un adelanto para que sepan que sigo viva!! Aquí veran a Hermione un poco fuera de su caracter normal, pero es que al fin y al cabo es una adolescente y uno hace estas cosas en el baño, porq' hasta yo que soy como soy, lo he hecho! (no piensen mal, pronto verán de que se trata n.nU) pero a parte de eso, sigo tratando de ser lo más fiel a la personalidad de la castaña. me disculpo con todas las que querían ver a Remus en este capitulo, pero el no aparecerá... sino en la segunda parte del capitulo... por algo será practicamente el "protagonista" por asi decirlo. Bueno, basta de tanta chachara.. _**

**_les dejo esta prueba de supervivencia mia, asi que nos estamos hablando..._**

**_cuidense,_**

**_Andreaeb182_**

**_P.D: Pasense a mis otros escritos, para que me dejen su opinión. ;)_**

* * *

**-Todos merecemos una segunda oportunidad Severus. Además, no creo que sean tan malos. Tan solo son unos inmaduros.- respondió refiriéndose a los merodeadores. –Severus, te tengo mucha confianza. Espero que no me traiciones.- comentó la joven mirándolo a los ojos, haciendo que el joven se enorgulleciera al escucharlo.**

**-Tranquila, te prometo no hacerlo.-respondió el joven con solemnidad, haciendo sonreír a la castaña nuevamente. En ese momento miró su reloj y notó que era bastante tarde, ya eran casi las once. –Me tengo que ir, antes de que Filch me atrape.- dijo el joven colocándose de pie, para luego ser imitado por la castaña.**

**-Por supuesto. Ten cuidado.- respondió la castaña mientras se levantaba. –Y Sev. Todo lo que hablamos será un secreto entre tu y yo solamente.- dijo la castaña mientras se acercaba al joven para darle un beso en la mejilla como despedida, haciendo que el pelinegro se sonrojara. –Buenas noches, Severus.- dijo la castaña antes de comenzar a dirigirse hacia su habitación. El ojinegro sonrió levemente y salió de la sala común de la castaña, disponiéndose a ir a las mazmorras de Slytherin. **

* * *

**Capitulo 10**

**La Primera Luna Llena**

**(Primera Parte)**

Era más de las doce de la noche y una figura se encontraba caminando por los pasillos del castillo. Se movía sigilosamente, intentando pasar desapercibida, mientras llegaba a su destino. Derecha, izquierda, subir unas escaleras y doblar nuevamente a la izquierda, ese era su camino. Divisó el cuadro y suspiró con alivio. Había llegado a salvo por esa noche. Caminó rápidamente, intentando no hacer ruido, hasta el cuadro y se detuvo ante este. Escuchó un ruido en uno de los pasillos cercanos y se tensó. Abrió la boca para decir la contraseña, cuando sintió que los pasos se acercaban más a donde ella se encontraba, pero antes de emitir algún sonido, se vio interrumpida.

-Hermione.- escuchó que la llamaban. La castaña suspiró con alivio antes de girarse. Frente a ella se encontraba Sirius Black, con su uniforme casualmente desarreglado y sus ojos grises mirándola fijamente, analizándola, penetrando su mente. O más bien, acechándola. Sintió un escalofrío ante esa mirada, pero no dejó que ninguna emoción salvo la curiosidad apareciera en su rostro. "¿Qué haces aquí, Sirius?" se preguntó mentalmente la castaña al verlo de pie frente a ella.

-Black.- saludó Hermione con una ceja enarcada, mirándolo fijamente.

-¿Qué hacías caminando por los pasillos a estas horas?- preguntó Sirius mientras se acercaba a donde estaba la castaña. Hermione lo miro en silencio, mientras alzaba ambas cejas con algo de sorpresa, para luego bajarlas y enarcar nuevamente una.

-Eso mismo podría preguntarte, Black. Pero, como no me interesan los motivos que te hayan llevado a estar fuera de tu cama a estas horas de la noche, a ti no te deberían importar los míos. Por eso no te cuestiono.- replicó la joven antes de darse la vuelta nuevamente. –Buenas noches, Black.- dijo ella de espaldas. En ese momento sintió como una mano se colocaba sobre su hombro y la hacia girar sobre si misma. No había sentido a Sirius acercarse tanto a ella. Todo había pasado demasiado deprisa. Pestañó confusa al verse entre los brazos de él, quien parecía no querer dejarla escapar de la prisión de sus brazos.

-Hermione-susurró con suavidad, haciendo que ella temblara al sentir el aliento de él cerca de su oído. –A mí si me importa.-susurró con convicción el ojigris.

-No deberías.- dijo ella en voz baja, pero convencida.

-Puede ser, ¿pero como hago si me importa?- dijo él mientras la apretaba delicadamente contra si.

-Sirius.- susurró con cansancio la castaña, haciendo que el ojigris sonriera aunque ella no lo viera. –Sirius por favor. Estoy cansada y quiero irme a dormir.- dijo Hermione con cansancio en su voz. Había sido un martes muy largo.

-¿Es una invitación?- preguntó socarrón Sirius, haciendo sonreír a Hermione, quien le dio un golpe en el pecho mientras se separaba de él.

-Nunca aprenderás Black. Yo no soy otra de tus admiradoras. Y mi corazón ya tiene dueño.- dijo ella con dramatismo, haciendo sonreír al ojigris al comienzo, para luego colocarse serio de repente.

-Lo sé. Tú eres diferente.- dijo Sirius, mirándola fijamente. Haciendo que Hermione se removiera incomoda en su sitio, lo cual hizo sonreír al merodeador. –Por cierto, llámame Sirius. No creo que Moony sea el único que tenga el derecho de llamarte por tu nombre, no es así _Hermione_- dijo el ojigris con una sonrisa, susurrando sensualmente el nombre de la castaña, la cual negó divertida.

-No tienes remedio, Black. Pero en fin, tienes la razón. De ahora en adelante serás Sirius y yo Hermione.- contestó la castaña tratando de limitar la sonrisa que quería aflorar en su rostro.

-Bueno, ahora que estamos en confianza. Dime porque estas afuera de tu habitación a estas horas de la noche.- inquirió Sirius mirándola interrogante y con el ceño ligeramente fruncido.

-Ya te dije que no te pensaba contestar a eso. Así que si no te importa, me voy a dormir.- respondió Hermione con cansancio.

-Entonces dime, ¿Que hacías con Snivellus a estas horas de la noche?- preguntó mordaz el ojigris, haciendo que la castaña lo mirara sorprendida, para luego recriminarse en silencio por su descuido. No había recordado la existencia del mapa del merodeador, por lo que comenzó a juntarse a altas horas de la noche con Severus en el baño de Mirttle la llorona. "Eres una tonta, Hermione. Debiste haber ido a la sala de menesteres" se reprendió mentalmente.

-No lo llames así Sirius, tú sabes muy bien cual es su nombre. Pero por si lo has olvidado, yo te lo repito. Se llama Severus.- contestó ella con mordacidad, mientras hablaba lento, como explicándole a un niño.

-No me importa como se llama esa pequeña plaga de slytherin, sino lo que tú hacías con él a estas horas de la noche.- exclamó con rabia contenida el ojigris.

-Ya te dije que no es de tu interés. Ahora, si no te molesta o si lo hace también, me voy a dormir. Así que nos vemos mañana, ya que tú y yo debemos descansar. Mañana será un día y una noche muy larga.- respondió Hermione, para luego susurrar la contraseña y entrar al interior de su sala común, dejando a Sirius con un mal sabor en la boca.

* * *

Era temprano en la mañana. Sonrió al ver el reloj junto a su cama. Las cinco y media. Nadie estaría despierto a esas horas, por lo que podría tomar un merecido baño, para luego ir a recoger la poción. Llevaba dos largos días trabajando en ella y por fin estaría lista. Solo faltaba recogerla, embotellarla y ver como hacía para que Remus se la bebiera.

-Solo te falta la parte fácil.- se dijo a si misma con sarcasmo. Tomó su mochila y metió en ella lo que necesitaba para un merecido baño. También introdujo el uniforme que usaría ese día y se colocó una túnica sobre su pijama. Ese día se había antojado de ir a bañarse al baño de Prefectos que estaba justamente en ese mismo piso, por lo que no tendría que caminar mucho.

Salió tranquilamente de su habitación y de su sala común, dirigiéndose prontamente al baño de los prefectos, agradeció mucho el que Lily le hubiera suministrado la contraseña de este, para así poder entrar. Cerró la puerta tras de si y luego procedió a abrir todas las plumas de agua y a dejar salir las esencias y el jabón. Le encantaba el olor que tenían los lirios. Era un olor muy sutil, muy delicado, sobretodo le encantaba mezclarlo con el olor de los jazmines. Así que dejo salir esa esencia y comenzó a desnudarse, para luego meterse a la bañera y empezar a bañarse.

Se sentía alegre ese día. Por fin su propósito de cambiar el futuro se comenzaba a realizar y estaba sumamente ansiosa de que llegara la noche. De un momento a otro comenzó a tararear una canción muggle que había escuchado en el verano pasado, cuando aún estaba con Harry y Ron. Una melancólica sonrisa apareció en su rostro al pensar en Harry y en su difunto amigo. Pero no se dejó opacar. Ese día era el comienzo de una nueva historia, y por ende, un nuevo y más prospero futuro.

_-Humidity is rising_

_Barometer's getting low_

_According to our sources_

_The street's the place to go-_ comenzó a cantar con alegría mientras movía sus manos, enjabonando su cabello castaño con shampoo sin olor.

_-Cause' tonight for the first time_

_Just about half past ten_

_For the first time in history_

_It's gonna start raining men- _continuó cantando con entusiasmo, jugueteando con su cabello y llevando una de sus manos frente a su boca, como si sostuviera un micrófono invisible.

_-It's raining men_

_Hallejulah_

_It's raining men_

_Amen_

_It's raining men_

_Hallejulah  
It's raining men_

_Amen- _entonó el coro mientras danzaba al ritmo de su voz, moviendo su cabello de un lado para el otro, sin importar que salpicara todo el piso. Luego se sumergió un segundo y se enjuagó el cabello por completo, sacándose todo el shampoo del cabello.

_Humidity is rising_

_Barometer's getting low_

_According to our sources_

_The street's the place to go_

_Cause' tonight for the first time_

_Just about half past ten_

_For the first time in history_

_It's gonna start rainin men –_ Entonó mientras salía de la bañera y comenzó a secarse mientras bailaba al son del ritmo imaginario. Se cubrió con la toalla mientras buscaba su ropa interior en su bolso.

_-It's raining men_

_Hallejulah  
It's raining men_

_Amen  
I'm gonna go out_

_I'm gonna let myself get_

_Absolutley soaking wet_

_It's rainin men_

_Hallejulah  
It's raining men_

_Every special men- c_antó mientras se desenrollaba la toalla y se colocaba la ropa interior limpia, para luego comenzar a sacar su uniforme de su mochila.

_-Tall blonde dark and lean_

_Rough and tough and strong and mean- _cantó Hermione mientras se sentaba en una banca y comenzaba a colocarse las medias negras del uniforme.

_-God bless Mother Nature_

_She's a single woman too_

_She took over heaven_

_And she did what she had to do- _cantó la castaña mientras se colocaba la falda del uniforme, moviendo rítmicamente sus caderas con cada frase, para luego volver a cantarle a un micrófono imaginario, mientras se acercaba al lugar donde yacía la camisa del uniforme.

_-She fought every Angel_

_To rearranged the sky_

_So that each and every woman_

_Could find the perfect guy- _Entonó mientras tomaba la camisa blanca y se la colocaba, para luego comenzar a abotonársela, dejándose los primeros dos botones desabrochados. Se acomodó la camisa dentro de la falda y siguió bailando al ritmo de su voz.

_-It's raining men_

_Hallejulah  
It's raining men_

_Amen-_ continuó cantando la castaña mientras tomaba la corbata de color verde y plata entre sus dedos y la pasaba por su cuello. En ese instante escuchó un ruido detrás de ella y se calló inmediatamente. Tomó su varita rápidamente de entre sus cosas y se giró para apuntar al lugar de donde provino el ruido.

-Sal de ahí.- exigió en tono seco, mientras apuntaba con su varita. De entre las sombras del baño, apareció una figura masculina. Se trataba de Lucius Malfoy. Hermione lo miró fijamente, si parpadear, para luego descender su varita. –Malfoy, ¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó la castaña rudamente, al verse descubierta.

-¿Regresamos a los apellidos, o no?- preguntó el rubio con una ceja enarcada. -Lo mismo que tu, supongo. Aunque no se como conseguiste entrar, si no deberías conocer la contraseña. En fin, eso es lo de menos.- respondió el rubio con suavidad, mientras tomaba asiento en la banca donde antes había estado Hermione. –Por cierto, tienes buena voz Hermione.- comentó el ojigris con una sonrisa picara en su rostro, haciendo sonrojar a la castaña.

-¿Cuanto escuchaste?- preguntó Hermione con aparente calma, aunque en el interior estaba completamente avergonzada.

-No mucho, en realidad.- fue la vaga respuesta del rubio, quien sonreía divertido por ver a la castaña sonrojada. "Mejor no responder sinceramente a esta respuesta si quiero permanecer completo para el final del día" pensó divertido el rubio, quien había entrado al baño de prefectos en la mitad de la canción.

-Bueno, se me hace tarde. Nos vemos.- dijo la castaña, tomando sus cosas y tratando de irse lo más pronto posible de ese lugar.

-De acuerdo, nos vemos Hermione.- Se despidió el rubio. Cuando la castaña estuvo a punto de atravesar la puerta, la llamó. –Hermione, de ahora en adelante soy Lucius para ti. Y por cierto, no es necesario que esperes a que lluevan hombres, aquí ya tienes uno.- comentó el rubio con arrogancia, haciendo bufar a la castaña por el segundo comentario, pero sin quererlo, haciéndola sonreír también, antes de salir y cerrar la puerta tras de si.

* * *

-Eres una Tonta, Hermione.- se reprendió a si misma mientras caminaba con sus libros hacía el gran comedor. Ya había pasado a embotellar la poción y se había encargado de limpiar todo para no dejar rastros de su actividad. Había sellado el baño con varios hechizos, impidiendo la entrada de cualquiera al lugar si no conocía todos los contrahechizos y el orden en que iban. –Debiste haber sellado también la puerta del baño.- continuó regañándose la joven en voz baja, ignorando las miradas que despertaba a su alrededor.

-Bueno, no importa ya. Lo hecho, hecho está.- se dijo a si misma para luego suspirar resignada. –Ahora tengo que preocuparme en hacerle beber esto.- dijo mientras llevaba una mano al bolsillo de su falda y palpaba el frasco. –Claro. Como sí pudiera decirle, "Sabes, hoy preparé algo especial para ti, porque no me haces el favor de tomártelo y olvidas que yo te lo di"- dijo con sarcasmo en un susurro, sin percatarse de que alguien la seguía de cerca. –Si serás tonta.- se dijo a si misma, para luego volver a suspirar resignada.

-Si eso que preparaste es para mí, con gusto me lo bebo.- dijo una voz detrás de la castaña, la cual hizo que se tensara por un instante, para luego relajarse otra vez.

-Reg, no me vuelvas a asustar así.- lo regañó dulcemente, mientras se giraba y le regalaba una pequeña sonrisa, mientras intentaba tranquilizar los acelerados latidos de su corazón.

-Lo lamento, pero no pude con la tentación.- respondió Regulus con una sonrisa. –A propósito, ¿que era eso que venías murmurando?- preguntó interesado el menor de los hermanos Black. –y no intentes engañarme, que escuché claramente la última frase que dijiste.- dijo el ojigris, cuando ella abrió la boca para replicar.

-Bueno, yo…-comenzó a decir cuando se vio apresada por un par de manos masculinas que la tomaban con rapidez y la halaban. Desorientada buscó con la mirada a su captor y se encontró con la regordeta figura de Peter Pettigrew, que corría, halándola a ella.

-Pettigrew.- gritó mientras seguía corriendo por los pasillos. Podía escuchar la voz de Regulus llamarla, pero algo la obligaba a seguir al joven, no podía detenerse.

-James, Sirius, Snape.- logró decir en medio de respiraciones entrecortadas. La castaña entendió y se dejó guiar por el cuarto merodeador. Cruzaron una última esquina y la joven se vio obligada a esquivar un hechizo, tirándose al suelo y llevándose consigo al castaño regordete. Frente a ella, Sirius y James combatían con Severus en un duelo mágico. Se notaba la desventaja del slytherin, pero también podía ver las heridas que presentaban ambos gryffindor. La gente se les quedaba observando, sin detener la pelea, simplemente disfrutaban del espectáculo que presenciaban.

Hermione frunció le ceño y sacó su varita, señalando en medio de los tres jóvenes y con un hechizo no verbal, detuvo el ataque de James para Severus. Los tres se giraron a ver de quien se trataba y palidecieron al ver a Hermione en el suelo con Peter, mirándolos acusadoramente.

-¿Severus?-preguntó mirando fijamente al slytherin, quien esquivó su mirada. Hermione se giró y observó a los otros dos merodeadores que se encontraban de pie y que miraban burlonamente al Slytherin, para luego notar la mirada miel de la castaña sobre ellos. –Potter, Black.- los llamó con un tono que no envidiaría nada al de McGonagall. –Estoy esperando una explicación.- dijo la joven mientras se desenredaba y comenzaba a colocarse de pie, ignorando el rostro apenado de Peter, que se encontraba todavía en el suelo. La castaña se giró y observó al otro merodeador y le sonrió dulcemente. –Gracias Peter.- agradeció mientras lo veía levantarse con algo de torpeza.

-Hermione, yo…- comenzó a hablar James, mientras fulminaba con la mirada a Severus.

-Él tuvo toda la culpa.- sentenció tercamente Sirius, mientras señalaba al Slytherin. Hermione enarcó una ceja ante ese comportamiento infantil, mientras James asentía enérgicamente dándole la razón a su mejor amigo.

-Cállate Black.- gruñó Severus mientras lo fulminaba con la mirada. –El encontrarnos en esta situación es enteramente obra tuya- replicó con sorna el slytherin.

-Eso no es cierto. Si no hubiera visto tu grasiento ser aparecer por la esquina, nada de esto hubiera sucedido.- respondió el ojigris con una sonrisa burlona. Severus se giró a donde se encontraba Hermione y levantó una ceja, para luego rodar los ojos. La castaña solamente permanecía frente a ellos con los brazos cruzados y el entrecejo fruncido.

-Mione.- se escuchó el grito de Regulus. La castaña se giró y vio al menor de los hermanos Black que se dirigía apresuradamente a donde se encontraba ella. -Mione, ¿Qué pasó?- preguntó inmediatamente Regulus -¿Para que te haló el Pettigrew?- continuó cuestionando mientras fulminaba con la mirada al merodeador, que se encogía en hombros ante la frialdad de ese par de ojos grises.

-Tranquilo Reg, no pasa nada. Tan solo el idiota de tu hermano peleándose nuevamente con Sev.- respondió la castaña tranquilamente mientras jugueteaba con su varita, sin descruzarse los brazos. Regulus enarcó una ceja al escuchar el diminutivo de su compañero de casa, mientras los gryffindor fruncían el ceño ante la familiaridad con la que se trataban los Slytherin de séptimo. -Pero esta vez, no se libraran de esta tan fácilmente.- completó la castaña con una sonrisa poco común en ella. Una sonrisa muy slytherin. Los tres chicos tragaron en seco, ya nunca la habían visto sonreír así. Mientras que peter y Regulus, tan solo observaban todo.

-¿Qué piensas hacer mione?- preguntó interesado Regulus, mientras se acercaba a ella.

-Nada del otro mundo.- dijo Hermione mientras descruzaba sus brazos y comenzaba a caminar. -Tan solo pondré en práctica los ideales de mi padrino, y creo que comenzaré con la unión de las casas.- concluyó mirando a los ojos grises de Regulus, donde apareció una chispa de reconocimiento, para que luego su rostro fuese adornado por una sonrisa burlona.

-Me parece bien. Adelante mione.- dijo el menor de los hermanos Black. En ese instante la joven deshizo la barrera que los separaba, y luego realizó un complicado movimiento de varita. Los tres jóvenes se vieron y no notaron nada diferente en si mismos, y no se sentían extraños, por lo que simplemente suspiraron y sonrieron agradecidos. Peter suspiró aliviado, mientras que Regulus no cambiaba su expresión burlona.

-Bueno chicos, me tengo que ir. Espero que no se metan en problemas en el día de hoy.- dijo la castaña mientras se giraba y comenzaba a caminar rumbo al Gran Comedor. En ese momento los merodeadores se dispusieron a seguirla, mientras Severus se dirigía a las mazmorras, y sintieron como no podían avanzar. –Ah por cierto, se me olvidaba decirles que por al menos 12 horas no podrán estar alejados a más 5 metros.- dijo hermione deteniéndose y girando su rostro para mirarlos con la cara más inocente que pudo poner.

-¡¿Qué?!- gritaron james, Sirius y Severus al mismo tiempo.

-Esto es tu culpa Black.- exclamó furioso Severus. -¡Tú y tu gran fidelidad a tus amigos!- exclamó furioso Severus, callándose inmediatamente ante lo dicho. Sirius se lo quedó mirando sin creerlo, mientras James se mordía el labio para no soltar la carcajada. Peter tenía los ojos desorbitados y Hermione solo mostraba una sonrisita.

-Por cierto, ¿No les dije que cada vez que intentaran insultarse, dirían las virtudes de la persona que va a ser insultada?-preguntó ella agrandando su sonrisa. –Y mis queridos merodeadores, no podrán decir nada porque sino McGonagall los castigaría por estarse peleando entre los pasillos y este fin de semana hay partido de Quidditch, lo que supongo que no querrán perderse.- comenzó a decir la castaña mientras su sonrisa se tornaba cada vez más pronunciada como la palidez de los rostros de James y Sirius. –Y si se llegan a hechizar, yo lo sabré y créanme que no los despegaré sino hasta pasado un mes. Y ustedes saben que estoy hablando en serio.- sentenció Hermione con una resplandeciente sonrisa, para luego dirigirles una última mirada de advertencia antes de despedirse con un movimiento de muñeca, dejando a los merodeadores y a un Slytherin estupefactos en medio del pasillo escuchando las risas de Hermione y Regulus.

* * *


End file.
